LOVE WILL CONQUER ALL
by holnico
Summary: Edward leaves Bella to keep her safe, but what he does not know,is that Bella is pregnant with his child. As her pregnancy progresses the child starts to change Bella in strange ways. With Bella's changes, she flees to stop from hurting those close to her
1. My 18th Birthday

Epilog

Ever since I moved in with my father Charlie Swan, the Chief of police, Forks has been my second home for a year and a half now. I made my decision to spend some time with my father, to give my mother Renee, some time with her new husband Phil. Phil plays in the minor leagues and is constantly on the road. My mother says that she is ok at home with me but, I know different. Renee was just an open book, as I supposedly was. I came up with the ideal to move to Forks, and was taking no arguments, in which Renee did not fight against. So now, I have been in forks for a little while, and my life has gone through several changes. I met Edward Cullen, the schools hottest bachelor, and for some unknown reason, he wanted to know me too. I found out later that he was a vampire, which I fell in love with, and him with me. After an incident that occurred on my 18th birthday, the love of my life and my new family, up and left me. I take that back, they left us behind, and everything in my life, started to fall apart. As I sit here in my room contemplating what I am to do now, I know I must make an unforgivable decision; The decision of me, leaving Forks behind, along with my Dad and friends. One should never experience this much pain that I feel now, to have to, leave my father behind is unbearable. I know in my heart it is for the best, and I know he will forgive this decision in time. I could never forgive myself, if I were to take Charlie's life. I know one option that is not up for consideration, to terminate my pregnancy. I have no choice, and now stand by my final decision. I will keep everyone safe, my unborn child, and my beloved father, by leaving forks for good………

BPOV (Flashback Bella's 18th birthday)

I never thought that my life would end up being so distraught. My God, I have to be the world's unhappiest and most unluckiest person alive. I have changed my own destiny from having the love of my life, to ultimately losing everything that I cared most for, all from a single mistake. It was my 18th birthday and I woke up feeling so old. My Vampire boyfriend and eternal love of my life, Edward Cullen, had been changed at the age of 17 years of age. The thought of me being older than him, had been eating away at me for a while. Edward himself refuses to change my dilemma, by turning me into a vampire. This is the one true thing that I desire, to spend eternity with him. Unfortunately, Edward feels that if he changes me, than he is taking away my soul, and he can't have that on his conscience. Imagine that! I have been introduced to a world that only existed in books and movies, and I had to fall in love with the only vampire with a conscience, so unfair. It is the morning of my 18th birthday, and by no means, am I leaving the confounds of my bed. Unfortunately, for me that just isn't not going to happen, with Edward around.

"Get up Bella, we have to go to school eventually some time today", Edward said.

"No we don't"!

"Bella, we have had this discussion a million times, I know it is your birthday and you are not happy that it is, but really your age does not matter to me, I am 108 and I feel great"!

"Yeah trapped in a seventeen year old body, Edward I am aging rapidly, I can see wrinkles forming".

He chuckled loudly I must add. "Bella you are utterly absurd, now get up or I will get you up".

"Why Mr. Cullen is that a promise" I leaned in and touched my lips to his, with a wicked smile attached. "You are always so ruled by your hormones". Edward showed me his crocked smile at this comment. "Bella, how am I going to give you my surprise later today, if you don't get a move on".

" I told you not to spend any money on me, you promised".

"What makes you think that I bought it? I could have already had it".

"Fine you win, but this argument is not over".

I jumped out of bed, gathering my clothes and bathroom accessories, and headed across the hall to the bathroom. Once out the shower, I brushed my teeth and got dressed. Charlie was already gone to work, before I woke everyday, so Edward as a daily routine, made my usual toast, butter, jelly, small bowl of cereal, and a large glass of OJ. After breakfast was done we headed off to school. Forks was usually cloudy today, but this was the norm of the here, this made it livable for Edward and his family, to interact with humans in the daytime. Edwards's family was different from any other vampires that existed, except for a few others, that have vowed to abstain from human blood by hunting animals instead. They wanted to keep their humanity as much as possible, and make the best of what they were given in this life. As we pulled into the parking lot of Forks high School, I could not help but see Alice, Edwards's youngest sister and my best friend, bouncing as we pulled in.

"Bella Bella, Happy Birthday"! She has so much enthusiasm, one would wonder if it was her birthday instead. "Bella, what do you have on? I gave instruction for you to wear the outfit I bought you for your birthday today".

"Alice it totally skipped my mind, I am so sorry" I tried my best to give my best apologetic look. Edward just laughed and kissed my forehead saying "let's get to class before we are late".

"Bella I will see you at lunch, we will discuss a change of clothing for this evenings eve…." Alice trailed off, as Edward gave her a fierce look.

"What?

"It is nothing, I'll tell you at lunch",

I knew Edward was hiding no response on the subject; he walked me to my first class and gave me a kiss goodbye. Classes went by slowly today, aside from the crude comments of Lauren and Jessica. I knew both of them were jealous of me and Edwards's relationship. I watched the clock on the wall man, 'lunch could not get here any faster if I say so myself', I thought. Finally the bell rung and as I walked out my English class, my knight in shining armor was leaned against the door waiting for me as usual. We kissed and continued to the cafeteria. The lunch room had its usual clicks that sat at their own distinct tables, and of course, it was no different from ours. Edward's other siblings, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie took their place at the table furthest in the corner of the cafeteria, while Edward, myself, Alice, Ben and Angela made up our little table click.

"So Bella what are you going to do for your birthday today" I knew Angela knew how I hated parties, but she was happy to hear if I was planning something different.

I turned to Edward and Alice who was smiling a little too much.

"I really don't know, but if it is up to me nothing, and I do mean nothing" Imade sure to narrow my eyes at both of them.

"Bella is just coming over our house to spend some time with our family" Alice said, but I knew better.

"Really, just spending some normal time like I do any other time with the family right" I could not resist; I knew it was a long shot.

"Oh Bella calm down, what kind of best friend would I be if I did not give my best friend some attention on her birthday".

Edward leaned in and kissed my head and whispered to me "it will be no big deal I promise you, we did what you asked not to go over board on your birthday".

"Well now that is settled I will see you Bella tonight at 6pm sharp and wear that outfit, I have to see jazz before he heads to his next class".

"Bye Alice "the table responded in unison.

Lunch went by faster after Edward managed to dazzle me, in which calmed my nerves for this evening's event. He never played fair and knew all it ever took was one look and his smell, would make me forgot what's on my mind. He did this a lot, when trying to avoid any of my wraths. If you can call it that, but dealing with a vampire, I was more like a kitten as suppose to a lion. School finally ended, and we headed to the parking lot to go home. Edward stopped at the passenger's side, the gentleman he was, and opened the door for me, while kissing my hand. He always made me feel like a queen in his presence, to him, I was his angel sent from heaven, as he once told me. Edward has always believed that he was a monster and did not deserve the good things in life. Though it has been a slow process I have managed to show him that it is not true, and that he deserves happiness too.

As we approached my house, I noticed that Edward had stiffened. I had to find out why, so I turned to see what could cause him to look so disgusted. Parked in my driveway was a red Volkswagen bug, and leaned against it was my friend, Jacob Black. To me he was my best friend, but to Edward he was referred to as the Cullen's sworn enemy, a werewolf. Wahoo man, my birthday just keeps getting better. Now I wonder, can I just keep them from fighting!


	2. The Meadow

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this they belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer. Please enjoy and please review suggestions are always welcomed**

**A/N: Hey guys I made Chapter two extremely log so we can get some the preliminaries out of the way so I can get to present Bella, and get this story started that will be well worth the wait, I promise, but I had to set the story up so it will be easy to follow what's happening so the first three chapters, are a flashback of how it began.**

**(SLIGHT LEMON ALERT IN CHAPTER TWO, NOT TOO EXTENSIVE JUST MINOR)**

**As always please review and enjoy **

______________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2: The Party (Part 1)**

Edward and I pulled up in the drive way to an angry Jacob standing with his fist balled. "Bella love, I am going to leave now before I do something that will make you upset". Edward said. As Bella gets out of the car, she leans in and gently touches her lips against Edwards, and told him "that is fine Edward I will see you at 5:30pm sharp". As Edward drove off Bella had her back turned to watch him disappear around the corner, and then focused her attention on Jacob, who now had a smile on his face.

"Jacob what brings you here".

"Come on Bells it is your birthday, do you honestly believe I would leave my girl hanging like that"

"First of all Jacob I am not your girl, and secondly I told everyone no gift", Bella said with a slight aggravation.

"No Bella you said you don't want anyone spending money and you really don't have to worry about that from me because, I don't have money like your leech of a boyfriend".

"Jacob I told you not to call him that", Bella turned and stormed toward the house. Jacob caught her by the arm and hugged her close and began to apologize, "Bella I'm sorry, but you know that my feelings have not change for you, and what ever you say I still do not trust them, they are dangerous and the sooner you realize that, the sooner the better". Bella pulled away from Jacob and went to the front door, and then turned and asked "Is that why you came to insult my boyfriend or did you come for a reason"? Jacob pulled a small red draw bag from his pocket, and handed it to Bella. She opened it and gasped!

"It took me a real long time to make that, I thought since I don't get to see you as much as I like this will sort of remind you of me".

Bella pulled out a hand-carved Figurine of a wolf, made from red wood that match Jacob's reddish skin tone. The detailing on the statue was undeniably very detailed, you would of thought that it was bought from a store that specialized in sculptors.

Bella turn the statue over and it read:

**To the one love I have found and my dearest best friend Bella on her 18****th**** Birthday, love Jacob Black.**

Although the statue was breath taking Bella still could not help but be aggravated by the term my one love. She had told Jacob many times before she only saw him as a friend and nothing more, but Jacob just insisted that her judgment was being clouded by the bloodsuckers, and that he will wait for her to realize that she loves him to. Bella knew Jacob would not leave that matter alone, so she opt to limit her visits to La Push to see Jacob, so as not to imply more meaning. Bella had a love for Jacob but in a brotherly type of way, and because of this she was willing to compromise to keep him as a friend in her own way, rather than cutting him completely loose.

"Jacob it is beautiful, how did you learn to do this?"

"Awe it was nothing, Billy can do way better than me, but it is something that has been passed down within the Quileute tribe. So do you really like it Bells? I mean I know it is not a diamond or car or anything, but do you honestly like it?"

"Of course I do Jacob, thank you"

"You're welcome Bells".

"Jacob would you like to come inside, because we have been standing here for an hour here and I really would like to sit down"

"Would love to, but can't I did not know that it was that late, I promised Sam that I would get back for patrol tonight". Jacob leaned down and hugged Bella and told her not to be a stranger, she agreed she would not be and went inside. Bella knew Charlie would be home soon and had to get dinner started. After dinner was started she cleaned up a little and went upstairs to check her emails. As usual there were some in her inbox; all of them were from Renee her mother, wishing her a Happy Birthday. Bella decided to call her mother than respond via email. The conversation with Renee did not last long because she was on her way to a baseball game for Phil, but she told Bella that she had wired her some spending money to do as will with. Bella was happy for that and would add that to her small but growing bank account.

A few minutes later Charlie walked through the door and called for Bella.

"Yeah dad I will be right down"

" Hey kiddo, Happy Birthday baby", Charlie handed Bella a pre-paid credit card, since he was not much of a shopper and had no clue what Bella would like, he felt this would be acceptable.

"Thanks Dad you really should not have"

"Bella, I know it is not much but sometimes I feel like I am not doing enough for you and your needs, at least humor me and buy a nice outfit or something, at least I can say I took you shopping". Charlie smiled like he accomplished something for a change.

"Dad what ever you say, but you have given me everything that I needed, you are the best father ever", she smiled and hugged him.

"By the way Bella do you have your stuff packed for tonight?" Bella turned to Charlie with a confused look.

"Don't worry Bella, Esme Cullen called me at work and told me that the girls have something special planned for you, and it is a Friday so enjoy your birthday sweetie". Bella did not argue with that because she was always excited to be with the Cullens, and was curious as to why she was being springed for the night. Charlie stated that Alice will be picking me up at 5pm, so I needed to get ready. As I turned to head for the stairs I yelled to Charlie that dinner in the oven. I walked up the stairs, wondering why Alice was coming and not Edward. I walked into my room and for the first time that day I notice an outfit on my head with a box and a note on top.

'_Bella, this is for you for tonight, I will be picking you up instead of Edward, so be ready by 5pm sharp and don't forget to apply your makeup the way that I showed you'_

_Love Alice_

How had I been so busy as to not notice all that was on my bed? I am glad that they called Charlie because if they depended on me to have known I would still be here, not dressed and clueless. Any how I took my shower, brushed my teeth, and wrapped a towel around me and went back to my room. There on the bed was my outfit for the night and undergarments that looked as if it should be worn by some Victoria secret model instead of me. The undergarments were black see thru lace, and I wondered why they would make something that had no imagination to it, then in turn, I lifted the outfit to get a better look. It was a short mini blue dress that had a plunging v in the back, and seemed as if it will be very snug. I cringed as to the thought of why Alice would dress me in this type of attire, but instead of arguing with her when she arrived I put it all on. I knew it would be snug, the dress accented what ever curves that I had possessed, and I must admit I rather looked sexy, and that was a compliment. I continued back to my bed to open the box that lied on top, and slowly opened it, Alice placed black stiletto heels in the box and matching jewelry to compliment the attire. I held up the heels and thought 'Alice must be trying to see my death tonight, because there was no way that I could walk in these without killing myself with my balance problem already'. Once again I put on trusting Alice. Once I was all packed and dollied up I was ready to go. I heard a knock at the door and heard Charlie scream "I got it Bells".

"Ok Charlie, I be done in a sec".

"Hey Charlie", Alice said

"Hiyya darling, nice to see you again, hope you girls have a great night", said Charlie.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Charlie this will be Bella's best Birthday ever".

Just she said that I reached the bottom of the stairs and Charlie looked up and whistled.

"Wow Bella you look great, where exactly are you all going tonight", Charlie asked, he also found it strange that Bella was dressed this sexy.

"We'll Charlie we have planned a very elegant evening out so all of us decided to dress extra special, and that is all that I can say without ruining the surprise, if you get my drift", Alice winked and smile at Charlie, dazzling him on purpose so he would not question anymore. I on the other hand glared at Alice wondering where her intentions were going to lead me. As we got into Alice's yellow Porsche I could not help myself, curiosity was running over, I had to find out what was going on.

"Alice just what the heck is going on here, and where is Edward?"

"Why thank you Alice for my outfit, you are the greatest best friend ever" Alice said to herself, and to my added frustration she also answered herself as well "You're welcome". We rode in silence for a few blocks when I looked up and saw my Prince, my angel, really no words could describe his beauty standing along side of the road against his silver Volvo, with my favorite crooked grin. Alice pulled over to the curve and turned to me" Bella this outfit is for Edward and he has a surprise for you tonight, that you are going to owe me for the rest of your life for, so instead on fusing why I dressed you and snuck you out from home, enjoy your birthday and I will see you a little later". With that she hugged me in her stone embrace and sped off. I did not know what to expect when I turned around, but the look on Edward's face said a 1000 words, It was obvious he had not seen through Alice's thoughts, this outfit coming. Edward had a grin from ear to ear and his eyes were darker than ever with what appeared to be lust and love, and I saw all this from a distance. Edward at a blink of an eye had me in his arms. "Bella love, I have never seen anyone this beautiful in all of my existence, there are no words to describe how beautiful you are, just exquisite, I am the luckiest man in the world to have you". I could not believe his words, what was he saying? It was the other way around for me. How could I have such a beautiful man in my life that loves me this much, I did not feel worthy of him. "Edward it is the other way around I am lucky to have you love me".

"Bella you really do not see yourself very clearly at all love". Edward bent down and kissed me passionately, pulling away so I can catch my breath as he trailed his lips from the top of my jaw to my chin. I in returned wrapped my arms around his neck to pull myself closer to his wonder scent and to feel the contours of his muscular body. "Bella love, if we continue this way, we will never get you to your surprise will we?"

"It can wait"

"No Bella we have to go before someone sees us here on the side of the road, and words get to Charlie. I am not sure I would have an excuse to cover that, would you not agree?" Bella agreed, and Edward helped her into the car, and drove off down the road.

"So Bella what did Jacob want to give you?"

"You were listening to his thoughts weren't you?" Bella turned and squinted her eyes at Edward. He on the other hand smiled with no conviction.

"Jacob gave me a hand carved statute of a wolf, it was so well carved, I could not believe he made it himself, it was kind of sweet of him". Edward frowned, he knew what was really on Jacobs mind and he was hoping to give Bella more than just a statue today for her birthday, he really wanted her to be so overwhelmed by the gift that she would kiss him or somewhere in that direction. Jacob had always wanted Bella and he has always made that clear in his mind every chance he got, when Edward was near just to get him rared up. Edward growled a low growl from the thought, but too low for Bella to hear. "Yes that was nice of him Bella love".

"So where are we going Edward?"

"Patience love, it is a surprise"

"We are here Bella"

"Edward this is the forest at a dead end"!

"I know love; we can't go any further by car, so we will run the rest of the way"

What did he just say? Did he not notice what I have on? Edward noticed her panic and smiled saying "Bella it is ok you are not riding on my back I will be carrying you tonight, love". That was so much better for Bella. Edward held her close to his chest, this was Bella's favorite spot to be, and the smell of his skin was intoxicating. Bella really could not help herself by breathing in deeply as Edward ran through the forest. Just as Edward began to slow, there was a slight part in the trees ahead where light was surrounding the entrance. As we walked through, I notice we were in a meadow of some kind and Edward had adorned the area with candles and lights. If I had never seen it for myself I would never had guess that such existed. It was straight out of a fairy tale book, it was September so all of the flowers were still there even though we were starting to get cooler temperatures. The flowers laid in a blanket covering the entire area, and in the middle of this was a giant oak tree that had to be over 100 years old, but had maintain its true beauty of nature. Edward had taken upon himself to lay out a blanket under the tree with a picnic basket on top. We walked toward the blanket and I looked around the meadow in an awe state. Edward lowered me to the blanket.

"Bella love, are you ok?" Edward asked because Bella had yet to respond and she still looked like she was in shock.

"I am fine Edward, what is this place, it is so beautiful here, and thank you for so much" Bella leaned in and kissed Edward on his lips in a gentle kiss.

"I am glad you really like it. This is where I come on sunny days; it is my haven from all of my problems. It is far away that I can barely hear voices, and it allows me to have some just a little bit of peace in this crazy existence. I come here and am reminded of its beauty and I think of you, though you beauty outshines this place by far. I thought that can be our meadow, our little oasis away from forks". His words were so beautiful that I had not realized that I was crying, .I still could not understand why he loved me and wanted someone so insignificant compared to him. Edward noticed her crying as well.

"Bella love, why are you crying, do you want to leave?"

"No Edward I am just happy, it is so beautiful, Thank you so much for this, I love you"

"As I love you, My Bella love" Edward kissed me gently and then with a little more passion, before pulling away to opening the picnic basket.

"Esme made this for you, and I know you have not eaten since school so eat first and we can see what comes after. We only have a little time here, as we do need to see our family later this evening, but I just wanted to spend time with just you and me and no one listening in". Esme packed a wonderful pasta primavera and for dessert fruit salad, Edward even brought sparkly cider. Dinner was wonderful of course, and Edward and I decided to just lay in each others arms and stare at the sky in our own bliss.

"Bella I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you"

"I feel the same Edward, I love you with all my heart, you are right this birthday gift was not bad at all"

"Oh I am not done giving you your presents yet Mrs. Swan". Edward leaned in and kissed Bella but this time it was not as careful as he usually is. Edward had so much love pouring into his kissed that Bella became overwhelmed in joy. As their lips moved together Bella parted her lips giving Edward access with his tong. The taste of Edward was so delicious Bella just could not get enough. Edward pulled back and began to cover her in kisses starting down her neck, across her jaw, and over her collar bone. He repositioned himself to where he hovered over top of Bella without putting pressure to hurt her. Edward lifted up his face to hers, and looked into Bella's eyes. He wanted to be sure that she wanted what he also wanted. Bella had a look of need, love, desire, and most of all trust. "I Love you Bella". Bella saw the same in Edwards eyes, as they darkened from his glorious topaz color to almost black. This was need, but not thirst, and Bella knew she wanted the same. Bella pulled Edward close and whispered in his ear "I am yours, I need you Edward". Edward was immediately aroused and on her, with his hands caressing every inch of her body that he reached. Slowly he ran his hands down her side, pass her hip onto her thighs, and slowly lifted her dress up, while kissing and suck down her neck. Bella let out a moan, she had never felt this way before, it was so new and yet, she knew she needed him, all of him at that moment. Edward lifted Bella up to remove the dress she wore, over her head to reveal the black see thru- under garment ensemble that Alice had picked out. Edward growled a low growl, he could not believe that Bella could make him feel this way; his human instincts were making themselves known. Bella tugged at Edwards's shirt and he gladly slipped it off, in one lithe moment, but continued to trail kisses down her neck to her chest and over the pecks of her breast. Bella arched her back in ecstasy, as Edward began to tease her erect nipples thru, the see-thru bra. Edward was so turned on from the sight of her exposed body he yanked her bra off in the process. "Bella you are absolutely exquisite he murmured" as he took in the full view of her breast. Edward cupped her breast and began to massage her till all you heard were her loud moans. Edward bent down his lips to her nipple and slowly licked them with his cold tongue savoring the taste of Bella, and letting out a moan himself. Bella grab Edward and brought him back to her lips, and continued to massage his tongue with hers. Pulling back for air Bella whispered "I need you now Edward now".

Edward was so lost in his love that he tore off her panties and removed the remainder of his clothing articles, and positioned himself between Bella's thighs. Edward looked at Bella and kept eye contact with her as he entered her, and then stopped. "Bella it may hurt, this is your first time, are you ready for this, we can stop now".

"Yes Edward I want this, I love you, and I want you to show me how much you love me".

With that Edward made one deep thrust and filled Bella completely. Bella hollered out, but it was a mixture of pain and pleasure. Edward Held still to make sure everything was ok; Bella moved her hips to signal him to continue on. Bella and Edward made love for the first time and it was a powerful thing. The love they shared this night was incomparable to anything they had ever felt before; they knew they were meant for each other. At that moment Bella knew this was perfect, and this was the best night of her life and nothing could mess this night up, or so she thought!

**A/N: Sorry This was nine pages and I did not want to keep going it would be entirely too long, but I promise I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I want to make sure you guys are not waiting a long time for chapters, so expect one to two updates a week. As always review let me know what you think so far.**


	3. The Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; they belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N : ****Sorry if you got a little confused on the title on the page of chapter two but the title index scroll down is the correct name of the chapter. I had renamed the chapter but did not change it on the page, any whoo this is chapter three the last of Bella's flashbacks. Chapter four will be still in Bella's POV but will be the beginning of the plot of the story; I promise this chapter will be really good. As always enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 3: The Party **

Edward and I had managed to make love for the first time, without him losing control. I knew we were meant to be together, we fit together like a perfect puzzle. While reminiscing over what we had just done, we decided to lay in the meadow for a little while longer just enjoying in the bliss of our love for one another. Edward reminded me that we still have to go to the Cullen's house, for the family's surprise. I was a little sad that this had to end, and agreed to leave our own little utopia. We arrived at the Cullen's big white mansion in no time, and as we parked in the garage, we were met by a bouncing Alice. I knew I needed to thank her for having extra under garments on hand, in which she gave to Edward before our meadow trip. I love Alice to death, but I did find it rather embarrassing that she had a vision of our first intimate moment. Edward just explained that if I planned on being part of the family one day, I better get use to it, because they did not keep secrets with so many gifts they possessed in the family.

Edward walked around to open my car door, but Alice had beaten him to it and yanked me out of the seat. "Ow Alice, are we just a little impatient tonight", asked Bella rubbing her arm from where Alice had grab her.

" I am sorry Bella, we have been waiting a while for you guys to return, and I am just so eager to show what we have planned" Alice look Edward in the eyes with a smug smile of enjoyment on her face and thought ' I take it that everything went well, see you owe me big for this you know'

Edward smiled and nodded. I looked and notice them having a silent conversation, and for some odd reason I felt like I did not need to know, but my face gave me away by blushing a bright red. Alice and Edward led me into the house, where the rest of the Cullens were awaiting my arrival. Alice and Edward hurried ahead of me and left me to walk at a normal human pace. This was a little odd to me because Edward always enjoyed being close to me at all times, and now I was suddenly missing his touch. I came through the front door and was suddenly shocked as they all screamed "Happy Birthday Bella". They all knew my reluctance to parties and spending un-necessary money, but because of my evening so far with Edward they were forgiven for their mistakes.

"Wow you guys" was all that I was able to mustarded up, and they all looked as if they were waiting for me to explode with my usual anger rants. Especially Emmett, he was wide grinned and rubbing his hands together, probably waiting for the expressions and weird comments top flow, so he could laugh and tease to no end. We'll he was not getting that satisfaction today.

"So guys where are my gifts", Emmett's mouth dropped in displeasure and anger, and I heard Jasper say "pay up". Emmett pulled out his wallet and handed Jasper two fifty dollar bills. "Awe Bella, you just caused me to lose one hundred dollars, why couldn't you be Bella tonight, and why are you so happy to party, you never like surprises" Emmett looked at Bella trying to figure out why the change, but Edward cut off his short attention span by saying "let's open gifts, shall we my love", Edward walked to Bella's side and grabbed her hand, and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Bella in return looked Edward in the eyes and lipped 'thank you'. As she stared into his eyes, he had a little bit of humor in them, and looked as if he were fighting a smile for some reason. I felt like I was missing out on an inside joke. I followed his eyes and saw Alice and Jasper giving each other a hidden high five, and hand her a fifty dollar bill. So Alice saw my behavior, and helped Jasper, I thought to myself.

"So Edward what's so amusing", Bella asked.

"It is nothing love, I'll tell you on another occasion; now let's get you to open some of your gifts."

In all of the excitement, I had not even notice the decorations that were adorned through out the living. There were pink and purple intertwined streamers that flowed over top and in the middle of the living room was a table that had been so beautifully decorated with purple and white lilies all over the table and crystal bowls of filled with floating flower shaped candles. One end of the table held a stack of gifts that looked as if they were professionally wrapped in pink and light purple gift wrap. As my eyes took in all of the beauty, I could not but notice a cake that look as if it came straight out of a cooking magazine lying next to the gifts along slide small glass plates. It was beautiful and for the like of me I wondered why it was here. I know they did not expect me to eat that all by myself. Alice pulled me out of my daze, as the rest of the family sat down on the couches to see me open my gifts.

"Bella open this one first, it is from Rosalie and Emmett", Alice smile at me , with a smile from ear to ear as she handed the small box to me. I opened it and it was a necklace and earring set, which had to be real diamonds.

"Please tell me Rose they are not real".

"Bella you need to get a grip, if you want to be one of us then you need to look the part, you are a women and women need certain items", Rose said smugly tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Does that mean you are having a problem with the gift, that we are giving", Emmett shrugging his eye brows up and down starring at Jasper as he spoke to me.

"No Emmett, I love the gift that you guys for this", I said it with just enthusiasm to kill a cat, but Edward knew how I was feeling, because he generously rubbed circles on my hand to calm my nerves.

"Open mine next", Alice bounced to the table and brought me the biggest box there. I took a deep breath and turned in front of the table to the box lying on the floor, and began to unwrap it. As I leaned in, I really did not see what happened, because it all happened so fast. I looked down and I had sliced my figure on the gift wrap tearing it open, and instantly I felt Edward push me out of the way. My body hit the table crashing into everything and kept sliding. I hit something solid, I know because it felt like every bone had been broken. As I laid there, I felt liquid running down the back of my neck, and from the smell of rust and salt, I knew what it was. The last thing I heard was a loud thunderous sound, and my world went black.

______________________________________________________________________

**Edward's POV**

I watched Bella opening her gifts and knew that she was not really into this, but was trying to put on a good show to please my family. That was the one thing about Bella that really made her different from allot of girls at school, she was selfless. I held her hand and rubbed circles to try and calm her as best I could, it was the least that I could do for the love of life. I watched as Alice skipped over and placed Bella gift in front of her and sat back beside Jasper with a huge grin on her face. 'You did not really think that I would not try to out do you in gifts tonight, now do you Edward? Bella is my best friend, and my gift is just as good as yours, well maybe not like yours you get the drift, but close', Alice thought.

'Man that's a big box, I wonder if I can convince Bella to get inside as a prank. I can see how long she stays in there before she realizes no one is coming, I will definitely get a good reaction from her then' Emmett thought to himself smiling in a mischievous way. I swear that boys an idiot, I thought to myself and making a mental note to kill Emmett if he tried anything like that with my Bella. 'What can possibly be in that box, maybe some clothes, leave it to Alice to get her more clothes; she is just going to complain. She really has no clue as to what it means to uphold the image of a proper Cullen female', Rosalie thought. One thing about Rose she always thought that everyone should think like her, and I am glad that Bella doesn't. Bella reached down and grabbed the ribbon on the box and pulled. Lifting up the edge of the wrapping paper Bella began to tear the paper gently, but gasped all of a sudden. I immediately smelled a sweet smell and looked and saw that Bella had cut her finger. I held my breath with no other thought, but just as I was about to address her finger, my thoughts were interrupted with rambling thoughts that no longer were focused.

'The blood so sweet, I must have it, I will have all of it, forgive me Edward I can't', and with that Jasper crouched and lunged for Bella. I managed to push my love out of the way before crashing head on into Jasper. The growls that rared from chest were fierce, he would not cause any harm to her, no will I allow it. Emmett and Carlisle came over to help restrain Jasper, who was thrashing around letting his animalistic side took over. I could see he no longer had control, and his bloodlust became foremost.

"Let go son, we have him you need to check on Bella", Carlisle spoke to me; I knew he was right but I needed to be sure that Jasper had been contained.

'Edward tell everyone to get out and we will need Carlisle Bella is hurt and she is bleeding', Alice thought to me.

"Emmett take Jasper outside, and Rose and Esme I need you to leave, I don't want to risk you two not having control, Carlisle I need for Bella". At the time I had not glanced over to see my love and see how serious it really was, I was just going by what Alice had told me. I turned around and nearly fell to my knees with pain. I merely pushed her aside to protect her, and here she laid clear across the room, with a small pool of blood coming from behind her. "What have I done? Carlisle please tell me she is ok". I ran to my Bella still holding my breath and grabbed her hand. I could still feel a pulse, but it was not strong at all. I hugged Bella to my chest praying she would awake, but there was no movement from her fragile body. I rocked her, and rocked her, unaware of what I was doing as I sobbed tearless sobs.

"Son I need to access her, I will need for you to put her down so I can stop the blood flow from her head. Edward can you her me? Bella will be aright. I can hear heart beat, but it is not strong, please son let me help her". Carlisle put a temporary bandage around her head to put pressure to stop the bleeding, but I could no longer hear anyone in my thoughts. The one thing that kept repeating in my mind was." I did this to my love". Just then Carlisle brought me out of my revere, telling me that we need to move her.

"Alice ", I could barely murmur, but she already knew what was on my mind.

"I will call Charlie, and yes I will think of something, Go get Bella to the hospital, and I will meet you soon".

We made it to the hospital in no time at all, and Bella was taken to the ER's examination room. A little while later Carlisle returned and says that Bella will be fine, but has two broken ribs, gash in the back of her head that required 15 stitches, and most likely will have severe bruising.

"Bella has been placed in a private room according to my orders, and she still has not regain consciousness. I think she will awake momentarily, we just need to give her some time".

"Can I go see her now?"

"Yes Edward she is in room 108, I made arrangements for you to be here for the remainder of her stay. I knew you would not want to leave".

"Thank you Carlisle".

Alice walked in, just as I was about to go and see her. 'Charlie thinks Bella tripped in her heels, down the front porch stairs and hit her head on the sidewalk. He is in route as we speak. I also told him I call Carlisle to meet her at the hospital and you were also in route as well', Alice thought, I just nodded my head and headed off toward the room. I walked into the room and saw my angel hooked to a variety of monitors. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. I walked over and sat in a chair that was set beside her bed, and held her hand. "Bella I am sorry, I did not mean for this to happen to you, and not especially on the best day of my existence with you. I ran my finger through my hair trying to figure out how this could of turn so bad. The answer was simple it was me. I brought her into my world to protect her, but it just seems time and time again I am the one who keeps putting her life in unnecessary danger. This would of never happen if I were human. 'Did she almost deserve a death sentence, for cutting her finger around me? No she doesn't. I love Bella more than words can express, and I told myself that, if I truly love her then I would of left along time ago, to spare her this type suffering. My selfness would not allow me to do the right thing then, but the love I have for her has grown, and I no longer can be that selfish monster. No!, if it means that Bella will be safe and free from me hurting her again, then, we will leave, it will be for the best.' I had made my decision, and rested my head on Bella's and cried tearlessly.

"We are leaving"

"Yes Alice, I have to protect her, I can't keep putting her through these incidents. First, James nearly took her from me, and now this. Our world is just too dangerous for her to be around, and I can't loose her or be responsible for her demise. I see no other way".

"Edward it will hurt all of us if we leave, including you. Have you even considered Bella in all of this, she will be devastated. She love you Edward just as much as you love her, she is your soul mate, and you both deserve to be together, it is meant to be".

"Alice I am a monster nothing less nothing more, it is settled, we are leaving!". I did not mean to yell at Alice, but she was wrong. Fate did not have anything good in store for me, and I knew that. Saturday came and went and Bella still had not awakened. Sunday came, and my angel finally came back to me. We spoke for a little while and I finally convinced her to get some rest. I was content that Bella was going to be ok, and now she was awake. Bella finally was in a deep sleep and I kissed my Bella on the lips for the last time, and walked out of her life for good.

BPOV

I awoke the next morning on Monday expecting to feel the cool touch of my knight in shining armor, what I found was Charlie sitting asleep in the chair next to me.

"Where's Edward?" I asked frantically. Something inside of me was telling me something was wrong. It was as if a piece of me was missing. Charlie opened his eyes and rubbed my back trying to calm me down.

"Bella it is ok, you will be going home today, just calm down sweetie". Charlie never did answer the question about Edward instead he told me how scared he was, and how I needed to be, more careful. I notice the sun was shining outside, and ruled out that this was probably the reason he was not here. Three hours later I was discharged and was told not to return to school for at least two days, so I could rest more. Charlie put me into the cruiser and drove us home. We walked into the house, and man it seemed like I had not been here in ages, but I managed to head straight for the couch and sit down.

"Bella we need to talk, and I really don't know how you are going to take this", Here it comes by bad feeling, it is getting stronger am I really ready for it, what can it possibly be?

"Bella the Cullens are gone, and they aren't coming back"

"I am sorry, did you say the Cullens are gone, what!" I tried to hold my chest, because became so unbearable, and I could no longer breath.

"Bella hear me out first, Edward came to me and I have no hard feeling toward him for this, after all he can only go where his parents want him to go. Edward explained the reason they went all out for your birthday, it was so that they could spend their last days with you, before Carlisle had to report for his first day at a new hospital in Europe. Carlisle had wanted this job previous but stayed in forks until he was sure that there was someone just as qualified as him, or not better for the people of forks. That man was truly a blessing to lend his talents to such a small town. Bella, Edward could not stay behind because of the distance his family would be. He loves you Bella, but had no choice in the matter. He stayed behind as long as he could to make sure that you were ok, before he left. Baby I know what it is like to have your first crush, but it will get better, trust me".

I felt my heart break at that moment and just lied on the couch with no feeling to be had. I realized that Edward just told that to Charlie as a cover story as they often did, but what did it mean for me? Did he not love me anymore, how could he make love to me and leave just like that, after he told me a million times that he loved me? At that point I died, and everything that I was, was no more, he had been my everything. How will I live now? I cried and did not remember how to stop and that is how I remained.

______________________________________________________________________**A/N:** **Ok guys I hope you like this chapter. I tried to make the events not exactly to new moon but tried to keep close enough. This ends the flashback so next chapter starts at present which is two months later. I should have that posted in the next day or two, so look for it.**

**Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter: **


	4. Sickness

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; they belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer. **

**Chapter 4 : Sickness**

**BPOV**

It has been two months since I last seen my beloved Edward and family. Life has been so hard for me, and I have tried to make Charlie's life as easy as possible. For the first month I couldn't eat, sleep, and my body ached to have Edward near. I must admit that Charlie has been my little peace of mind, in this short time. Charlie and I never had a relationship that lasted past a normal conversation; he tended to keep things simple. I am like him in this way, so it surprised me, to how Charlie stepped up to the plate and at least has been trying to be that supportive parent. For the last few days I have been going through some actual physical pain. It started at first with minor muscle pains, and this was strange because I have never been one for physical endurance, not a workout in my entire life. Today is Monday and I feel even worse than I previously have been. Walking to the bathroom, my normal morning chore, I stopped and stared in the mirror. "uug, no wonder why he left, I would of ran away too", I thought to myself. My appearance looked as if I were aged by at least twenty years and not that of a senior in high school. My separation from Edward had taken its toll on me, and everyday I fought to regain some focus to go on, if not for me, for Charlie. I had decided for myself on many occasions to take my life. Just most recently, I stood in the bathroom with a small blade held to my wrist, but just as I was about to make my incision, Charlie's voice brought me back to reality. He was going to work, and he was telling me he was leaving. You would of never thought that a person can become this distraught over the first boyfriend that they had, but he was more than that, he was my life. Without him I truly see no point in continuing. Stepping out of my revere, I quickly dress in what ever I could grab and left my home headed for another dreary day of school. School for me had changed allot. I remembered, at one time I was the envy of all the girls, because I had Edward Cullen on my arm. I am now the school's most talked about joke. Many in school believed, Edward left because he did not want to be with me anymore, and of course Lauren and Jessica took it upon themselves to rub that in on a daily basis. I had very few friends these days, mainly being in count of around two in a half friends total. Angela is the one person, along side with her boyfriend Ben that never treated me any different after Edward left, and even managed to tolerate my deep depressions, in which occurred constantly. The half friend , meaning Mike, only showed his kindness when trying to get me to go on dates and friend outings with him. Boy, you would of thought he would of given up by now. Mike is really too persistent for my taste, but I know when I turn him down for the, uh I lost count, times, he will retreat leaving me be, and then re-plan his attack again. "Oh yeah good times good times" I thought to myself, getting out of my truck heading for my first class.

"Oh look who graced us with her presence, late much, that's right Cullen is not here to get you to school on time. Oh maybe he is getting some other girl to school on time where he is now, since he dumped you", Lauren spoke to me with an amused expression.

"Look at her, I would of dumped her too, he was way too good for her anyway", Jessica fired back at me, with both her and Lauren laughing as they walked first into our shared English class.

The old me probably would of spoke up, but the new me felt that they were right. He was too good for me; I would never be remotely compatible to such a beautiful creation. Maybe he finally realized that in the end. I sat down at my desk in total defeat and look toward the chalkboard waiting for the arrival of the teacher, when Angela turned around from the desk in front of me.

"Hi Bella, how are you today?" Angela was never the judgmental type, and always had a kind word.

"As good as I can be Angela"

"Bella it will get better you will see".

"Thanks Angela, but I don't see how". Just as I said this the teacher started today's lessons, and the conversation between Angela and I ended. Classes went by extremely slow and I could not wait till this day would be over, so I could retreat to the comfortable confounds, of my room at home. Finally lunch came, strangely I was feeling very ravished today. I felt as if I could literally eat a horse, if it were by chance to have ran passed at this very moment. I had breakfast this morning, so why am I starving like this? I was joined by Angela and Ben in line as we filled our lunch trays with food.

"Bella are you really going to eat all of that?"

"I am starving, but I don't know what I want so, I am picking a variety of things", Angela and Ben looked at me like I may have been loosing it, but I continued to stock my tray. We sat down at our usual table and began to eat. I started eating like I had not eaten in days. I not only caught the attention of my table, but of some the other tables that were close to us as well. I looked up and of course, blushed in my embarrassment.

"Bella are you sure you are ok, you look a little paler today than usual"

"I feel fine Angela, I swear, outside of being hungry, nothing feels remotely different". To change the focus off of me I began to mention the school dance that was coming up for next month and if they were going to be attending.

"We'll Bella we decided we didn't want to go and be talked about by Lauren and crew, but maybe we can hang out on that day instead".

"You would really give up the dance to hang with me?"

"Bella you need friends too, and I know it's been hard on you not to have him around", I had never been so glad at a moment that Angela did not use his name, it would of definitely open back up the hole of longing in my chest for sure.

"Thanks, but I would rather see you guys have a good time, and I know that I would not be any company right now, to be honest".

"Maybe not now, but who knows how things might change by then".

I pondered a little on her words _"things might change by then"_, and thought, "What could possible change how I feel about him, nothing that I know of?" I shrugged my shoulders at my thoughts and bit down on the slice of pizza in my tray. The pizza was so good, but suddenly it was the grosses thing I had ever tasted in my life, I quickly spat it out.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing Angela, I think I got a bad slice of pizza today, it tasted terrible".

"Bella we both got pizza from the same pan, and mine tasted like any other day, are you sure you are not coming down with something?" Angela looked at me worried "try something else; it is probably just that your taste buds are off".

"Yeah maybe you are right", with that I picked up some fruit and once again it was the best tasting thing I had ever tasted, then it became vile, like the pizza. I quickly got to my feet and emptied my tray, trying not to set any alarm to Angela in the process, but she was not fooled. I walked back and sat down, and put my head down on my arms waiting for the bell to ring.

"Bella you are sick and you know it, promise me you will go and see a doctor soon"

"I am telling you Angela I feel fine, please don't worry, I am just stressed as all".

Angela said nothing more to me on that matter for the remainder of the school day. As the final bell ranged, I hurried to my truck as a means of avoiding everyone, but as luck would have it, Mike was standing against my truck waving and smiling at me.

"Hey Bella a group of us are going to the movies this Friday, would you like to be my date?" Ever since Edward left, I have been forced to be official back on the market, and Mike has bugged me to no ends. "Truly did he really think that he had a chance, wait a minute I can answer that, yup", I thought..

"Ah Mike, my dad has some things planned for us on that day, maybe some other time", Mike looked as if had he just lost a pet and tried to put on a fake smile.

"It is ok Bella, I was just trying to cheer you up, and get you back out there you know, well some other time then. I have to get to practice". I did not mean to hurt him like that but I did not want him to assume anything containing us in particular.

I finally got into my truck any left school grounds and headed for home. I pulled up in front of my house in no time and went inside. I immediately went to my room to start my homework and check for any emails from my mother Renee. Homework took about an hour to complete, and there were only one awaiting message from Renee, in which I answered and sent back to her. Once again I was over taken with an acute hunger, and headed off for the kitchen. I dug through the fridge and gather a variety of lunch meat, to make a cold cut sandwich, and surprisingly I had no problem with the taste. I chased down my sandwich with a glass of juice and cleaned my plate. Charlie should be home soon, so I walked toward the living room to straighten up, noticing the answering machine flashing with two messages.

I pressed play and Charlie's voice came on the first message saying:

"_Bella I will be late coming home tonight, there has been an incident with some hikers and I need to work on this case late. They were attacked by a wild animal of some sort, so I do not want you outside in the woods, until we know for sure. I know you like to walk to clear your head. I will order a pizza at work, so don't worry about me eating tonight. I love you Bella I will see you soon"_

Yup things have gotten better between Charlie and I, he would never have been so openly affectionate, two months ago. I feel we had taken a significant step forward in our relationship; he was becoming my crutch for losing Edward. I pressed the button again to get the second message.

A familiar voice came on, it was Jacob:

"_Hey Bells, why have you not called or come to visit me, I know the he's gone, so you have no excuses for us now. This is just another sign that you need to give us a try. Come on Bells I really miss my friend ya know. If you don't come and visit me in the next coming weeks, than I am coming to look for you. I hope you are hearing me Bells because I mean I, and you know I will. Any way gotta go and do that thing I do, catch ya later"_

I cringed at that message. I really did not want to see Jacob right now, because he was too happy that Edward and the rest of the Cullens were gone. Jacob for once figured he had me to himself at last, but I was not giving in to his fantasies. Jacob will be forever in my book just a friend, and nothing more. Even though I did not want him to think any thing other than friend, I did really miss my friend Jake the non werewolf version. I knew I would have to face him sooner or later, even though I was pushing for much much later. Well it was getting late and I was feeling very tired tonight, so I decided to head up to bed. As I reached the top of the stairs, I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen, and jetted for the bathroom. I began to vomit everything that I had eaten today and then some. Once through being sick, I wiped and cleaned my mouth thoroughly, and changed into my night clothes. I look into the mirror before leaving the bathroom and I really did look sick, maybe I was catching something. I made a mental note to make a doctor's appointment for afterschool tomorrow. I got into my bed and drifted off once again dreaming of my lost Love Edward.

APOV

It had been two months since I last seen my best friend, and Edward as stubborn as he is, would not budge on that decision. As agreed I also did not try to see Bella's future as well, but lately I have been getting unusual flickers from time to time, and could not understand why.

"Jasper I miss her", I spoke to my husband, while he held me in his arms.

"I know Alice I am sorry for all of you guys unhappiness, I never meant for any of this to happen. If I could go back and change what happened I would". Jazz had become an emotional wreck just like Edward, and he also blamed his lack of control for ruining the family's happiness. You see Bella meant more than we knew, and not having her part of our lives, we felt that loss right away. Edward has left and calls in once every two weeks. Emmett has lost his familiar joy that he once had, because he was no longer able to tease Bella relentless, and not only that, he had mentally lost his favorite brother. Even though Rose was the one that really did not accept Bella openly, she also felt the loss as well. Carlisle and Esme kept busy and try to keep a certain façade to try and keep the family functioning, but they missed her too. I had argued with Edward that he needed to go back, but he says that we needed to keep her safe, and his decision was final. Thinking about Bella I suddenly got a vision but it did not last long enough, to see full details of why.

"Alice, Alice what did you see"

"I saw Bella, Jazz but I don't know what it means".

"I am confused Alice why is that?"

"I keep getting flashes but they are not coming in clear. I don't understand, I have always been able to see Bella clearly, but now it is like bad reception. Jazz I don't know what it is, but I feel something coming", with that I leaned my head into Jazz's chest and held him tight.

**A/N: I know I left you with a cliff hanger sorry, but that just bring more suspense. Ok guys let me know how you feel about this chapter, next chapter will be up by Saturday but if I am feeling gracious maybe tomorrow, you just have to wait and see.**


	5. Doctor Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; they belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer. **

**Chapter 5: Doctor Visit**

It is now Tuesday, and we have now just entered into mid November. Mornings are the worst for me, especially on school days, knowing he won't be there. This morning I woke up feeling strange and it suddenly reminded me to make a doctors appointment for this afternoon. My appointment was now set and I figured it was time to get dressed for school. As usual, I showered, combed my hair, and brushed my teeth. I was just about to walk out of the bathroom when, a severe pain hit me like yesterday, and caused me to turn for the toilet.' geez I haven't even eaten breakfast yet, so I had nothing to vomit , but my body found something that wanted to come up anyway'. Once again I wiped and cleaned my mouth, for the second time in two days.

Since I was now really empty, I figured that I should try to eat something, thinking maybe this would settle my stomach. I headed down the stairs, and noticed that Charlie was at the table reading his morning paper.

"Hey dad why are you still here?" I called as I was slowly walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Bells, I figured since I didn't see you yesterday, I could at least see you this morning, before I leave. I missed our time together yesterday, and I wanted to make sure you are ok"

"That's right you were working on a case last night, so how is that coming along?"

"Well really it isn't. It is the strangest thing that I have ever seen".

"How so dad", I said pulling a chair next to Charlie.

"Well the victims were not from forks, they were just hiking in the area. The strange thing is that, I have never seen an animal crush a person this bad and only consume their blood in the process. Usually animals generally eat their victim's flesh, as for the reason of attack, that they are hungry, or provoked. This case though, the animal just tore the victims flesh at their throats, and no other location on their bodies. Why would an animal attack, and only nimble, if they were hungry?"

Shock and fear ran through me at Charlie's words "only consumed their blood". I knew what kind of animal that would do that; a vampire. I began to panic, but did not notice I had started to tremble as well. I had a lot on my plate, and did not want to think that there was a vampire killing in the area, especially with a danger magnet like me living here.

"Bells you ok?'

"I am fine, why you'd ask?"

"Bella you are shaking"

"I am just little cold this morning, I am probably going to need to take an extra sweater to school", I prayed that Charlie would let the subject go with my excuse.

"Oh, well just be sure you do, I won't want you to get sick. I have to get to work now, I'll call if I have to stay late at the precinct". Charlie got up and leaned in to kiss my forehead, when I inhaled.

"I almost forgot about breakfast this morning until I smelled something delicious, what did you cook this morning Charlie?" Charlie looked at me really strange.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Bells I don't know what you smell, but I did not cook anything this morning. I was too caught up in my thoughts, that I missed breakfast myself". I stared at him clueless and thought 'What the heck, I did smell something delicious'. I shrugged it off, and thought I had officially lost my mind, but Charlie was still standing waiting for an answer.

"Maybe I just smelt your cologne".

"Maybe Bells", Charlie said to me, still looking confused, but dismissed it and walked out the door. As Charlie's cruiser left down the street, I grabbed a pop tart and left home as well. I drove to school, like any other day, dreading being there. I was glad that school went by today without comments from Jessica and Lauren, and no vomiting. I was at my last class when Angela approached me.

"Hey Bella, do you want me to go with you to the doctor's today? I am so relieved that you listened to me".

"No it is ok Ange, my doctor is in Port Angeles and it is an hour drive. I don't know when I will be getting back and I know you are baby sitting the twins later".

"Oh right I forgot I have to baby sit today. It skipped my mind, because I was so worried about you".

"Don't worry about me, I will be fine. Anyways I got to get to class, see you tomorrow".

"No I will call you this evening to see what the doctor said".

"Ok", and with that we went to our perspective classes.

When the last bell ranged, I hurried to my truck to start my drive to the doctors. I arrived in Port Angeles in no time at all, and headed into my doctor's office.

"Hi I have an appointment today to see , my name is Isabella Swan"

"Yes I see that you have an appointment for 3:45 today. You are 15 minutes early and Dr. Holland is still with her last patient so, just have a seat, it shouldn't be long ok", the receptionist told me.

"Thank you". I sat down twirling my thumbs looking around, and finally heard my name called.

"Isabella Swan"

"Yes I am here", I said as I moved to the swivel doors, where the nurse stood holding a chart.

"Follow me ", the nurse lead me to a room down a long corridor. "You will need to put this gown on, and we will need a urine sample. Here is a cup and the bathroom is that door right there, just place the cup in the metal door in the bathroom, when you are finished. The doctor will be with you momentarily". The nurse left to give me my privacy.

I got undressed and put on the revealing gown and went to the bathroom as instructed. I thought it was the neatest thing to have a two sided metal window to pass specimens through. I had never seen this before. It certainly allowed privacy to the patients, instead of embarrassingly, handing a cup of urine out the door. I sat down on the bed, and once again started to twirl my thumbs. A knock came on the door, a few minutes later.

"Come in", I spoke.

"Hi I am Dr. Holland, I thought you were a new patient because I have not had the honor to have seen you before, but I have noticed that you are not new. By any standards, you've have had plenty of visits according to your charts". She smiled as if I missed out on some joke. "So what can I do for you this visit, Mrs. Swan".

"Well I have been having strange feelings these last couple of days".

"What kind of feelings, may I ask?"

"I have been very hungry, weak, and just two days ago, I started to vomit"

"The vomiting, how often does it occur?"

"Well the first time it was late afternoon, and the second happened this morning when I first woke up"

"Have you eaten anything out of the ordinary".

"No, but yesterday I thought my food tasted off at school".

"Mrs. Swan I need to ask you a few more questions and then I need to examine you ok"

"That is fine".

"When was your last menstrual cycle, and are you sexually active?" I felt embarrassed by this question and blushed.

"There is no need to feel embarrassed Mrs. Swan, we are all women here and this is natural of human behavior".

"Well, I had sex once, two and a half months ago, but I really do not remember my last menstrual". I really had not notice not having a period, how come I did not think of this? Wait, vampires can't have kids or can they? Oh No!

"Ok that is all the questions I have for now, we will need to get some blood work, and I will do a pregnancy test on your urine as well. Mrs. Swan we will also need to perform a pap smear test to check for any abnormality, and STD's. I know blood work can prove them as well, but I like to be thorough".

I gave my yes, and the doctor did all her test and exams, and then left the room. I thought to myself 'What if I am pregnant what am I going to do? He is not here anymore. How am I going to take care of a child and how will I tell Charlie and Renee? Maybe I am thinking too much into this, maybe I am really sick with the flu or something. That's it" This thought calmed me down. A few minutes later the doctor walked into the door.

"Ok Mrs. Swan you are pregnant, so we need to do an ultrasound to determine how far along. The blood work and pap smear test results will be in a couple of days, so I will call you with those results, as soon as they come in. Your vomiting is inline to what we call morning sickness, and this varies by patient. Some patients have been known to have it all during pregnancy, while some only in their first trimester, and on occasion such as your case, can experience slight episodes in the evening. Because your hormones and body is changing, I will guess that is why the food tasted off to you yesterday. Have you had any of that today as well?" The doctor asked looking at me, with an understanding smile.

"No today everything tasted fine".

"Well, I need you to get dressed, and I will be right back with the equipment I need for your ultra sound". The doctor turned and walked out of the door. 'What am I going to do now? I got dressed and once again waited for the doctor. The door opened a little while later, and a compact machine of some sort was brought in.

"I need you to lye down and pull your shirt up slightly, and pull your pants down to the top of your hips", I was then covered with a paper sheet. The doctor place some really cold gel on my stomach and place a small hand device called a probe into the gel. After rubbing around the gel on my stomach with the probe, the doctor focused on something that came up on the screen, and began to click the keys on the machine.

"Well Mrs. Swan, I have some other news to tell you, here is the first baby's heartbeat, and here is the second baby's heartbeat ".

"WHAT!" I asked in shock

"Well it seems that you are having twins according to what I am seeing, but something is rather strange, just give me a minute". I started to panic. What is she seeing; could it be related to Edward being a vampire? God I hope not, I can't expose them this way. What do I do?

"Ok, I have taken some measurements and Mrs. Swan it looks like it has been more than just two months, the babies are at fourteen weeks. You seem to be a little off, or is there something more you need to say?" I looked puzzled. I know it has only been two and half months, and Edward was my first and last.

"No I have not been with anyone else, maybe I just lost track of time when it actually happened"

"Well that would explain it, you are at a stage that we can possible see if we can determine the sex if you will like".

"No I would rather wait, if you don't mind. I just need time to let this all sink in first."

"That is understandable. I am giving you a prescription for prenatal vitamins, and you will need to adjust your diet to eat healthier. I will give you an acceptable list of foods that your babies will need for nutrients, and also a guide in pregnancy to help you. I will need to see you in 4 weeks for a follow-up. Do you have any questions for me?"

"No, and thank you"

"Well congratulations Mrs. Swan and I will see you in 4 weeks. You can clean yourself off with these cloths and just stop by the front desk to make your appointment. Well that is it." The doctor left the room to attend another patient. I cleaned myself off, went to set my appointment, and left the doctors office.

On the drive home I cried. It just seemed like my life just keeps getting worst. I placed my hand on my stomach, noticing for the first time a very small but, defined bump and cried some more thinking, "OH Edward" in the process.

**A/N: Well how did you like this chapter? Next chapter will include POV of our beloved Edward, and a surprise event. Edward has been gone long enough in the story, don't you think. Anyways please review. I have had over 300 hits but not as many reviews. I would like to know if I am going in the right direction in writing a good story for you guys or not. **


	6. La Push

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; they belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: Hey guys, I have received several questions, and I promise that they all will be answered in the coming chapters. The Cullens will once again be a main factor to this story, but first I have some incidents that need to occur, that will ultimately be the reason they return. Bare with me, you will have a great Bella and Edward reunion soon. **

**Chapter 6: La Push**

**Edward's POV**

It has been two and half months since I left my heart behind, in forks. My family and I are now living in Alaska, because it was another place that had very little sun and was also home to our sister coven the Denali's. The Denali's are also vampires, which believe in abstaining from human blood, and had quite, a few single females. There is one from the Denali's that at one time wanted me as her mate, and still does, named Tanya.

I know that my family wanted me to be happy, but I could not, and especially not with someone else. I spent the majority of my days and nights locked in my room, sobbing over my lost love. I was no where near being any company to any of my family at this time. My family had tried on a multitude of times to get me out of room, but why should I be happy? I needed to sulk in my misery.

I had found love for the first time in my 108 year existence, and she had to be human. I loved her enough to stay away, and I would to keep my promise to her by keeping her safe from my world."Oh how I miss my love, the pain that has taken over me, thrown me into my own personal hell. I long to hold and kiss her in my arms again, and be the man that she deserves, but I am not, I am a monster.'

'I am generally a selfish being, but my love for Bella is more, and I will not put her in anymore danger, even if I desire to keep her for all eternity'. I crumbled in the corner against the wall in my room, once again letting the pain of my misery engulf me, as I began to moan, I heard foot steps approaching my room.

"Edward we are going over to the Denali's will you go with us please."

"No Alice, I don't want to go".

"Edward you can't keep acting like this, by avoiding your family. It was your decision to leave, so why make us all suffer".

"Make you all suffer, I am not stopping any of you from doing what you want, you guys have your mates, so why should what I do matter to you any ways", I was now starting to feel my anger engulf me. How dare she blame me for their unhappiness, they had no clue what I was going through, and what I have given up.

"Edward no matter how mad you get, we are still family and we love you. We don't like to see you like this way, and poor Esme misses her oldest son. You have to snap out of this". I pinched the bridge of nose with my fingers and began to tune Alice out. Alice got the hint and walked out of room.

I could not take any more of my family at this moment so I decided to go for a run. I jumped from my window and sprinted into the forest in which surrounded my house. The wind hit me and pulled by hair back as I pressed harder to go faster. I was about 100 miles away and suddenly heard a voice "Oh Edward", I stopped and looked around, but did not see anyone or anything, nor did that person speak again.

I honestly thought I was losing my mind. The voice sounded familiar, but I could not place it, and I knew it was not family. I knew no one here in Alaska except the Denali's and my gift only allowed up to several miles away. I decided to place this mystery in the back of mind for later, and continued my run.

APOV

We arrive at the Denali's home and were greeted by the coven.

"Ah Alice it has been too long since I last seen you", said Tanya.

Tanya was a strawberry blond vampire, and in our world, of course she was exquisite. Tanya had shown interest in Edward a decade ago, and still harbored the feelings of wanting him. Even though we were friends, I never really wanted to see her with Edward, given her background for men. Tanya had a fetish for sexual activities with human men, and she went through quite a lot.

I always felt that Edward was supposed to be for someone special, and that they both be of kindred spirits. I did not get that connection from Tanya, and nor did I deem her worthy of my brother; after all I did want the best for him as his sister.

"Yes it has been too long Tanya".

"Where is Edward, did he not come with the family this evening? Rosalie told us that the whole family is together now". I should have known Rosalie would open her mouth; she has always hated Bella and wanted Edward to be with her good friend Tanya, for what ever reasons.

"Edward is well, but he had something to do today, so he sends his apology". I saw Tanya's fake smile fall as she lead my family to the living room, to join the rest of her coven. I sat next to Jasper on a love seat, and listen to the conversations that our families kept, when suddenly I saw Bella crying in her car. The vision was quick, but it bothered me to see her this way.

"Alice what did you see", he whispered in my ear as not to catch any attention from anyone in the room.

"I saw Bella, and she is hurting. I don't know what to do".

"Nothing, you heard Edward, and it has been only a short time, she will get better in time. She is human they heal fast and she will move on as Edward has intended her to. I know Alice this hurts you as well, but you know I am right. We should not interfere, this would only cause her more pain". Jasper sent a wave of comfort to me and held me close.

"Jasper, these visions mean something, because I am not purposely looking for her future, they just keep appearing to me. There is a message here. I need to know what".

"I know Alice, if that's what will help you, then I agree, but let's not jump to any conclusions of what they mean. I think we should wait it out to see if you get any more visions, and this should be kept between us and not anyone else. If Edward was to know this he will be furious, not to mention devastated. I fear that this may push him beyond our reach, if he hurts anymore than what he is already in." Jasper gave me a peck on my cheek.

"Your right, I will leave this for now". I frowned and joined in the family conversation

BPOV

I must have been crying for hours in my truck. I had not even realized, I had made it all the way home and was parked in front of my house. Slowly I got out of the truck and dragged myself inside, thanking God that Charlie had not made it home. I walked in to see the answering machine flashing once again with messages.

I push the button on the machine to hear Charlie saying he was staying late at work again, because of another attack. He went on to say that the blacks had invited me to dinner this evening at their home, and Jake was not taking no for an answer for me to be there.

I did not want to be bothered, but I felt I needed to get this over with, so I could concentrate on my other problems. I told myself if I see him now, then I don't have to visit for a while. Jake would not be able to say, that I had not visited, and this would stop him from coming here soon.

Honestly right now I definitely did not need any unexpectant visits from Jake, for him to find out that I am pregnant with Edward's babies, once I started to show. Jake is a friend, but has a temper for sure, and this would set him off. Jake still wanted a relationship with me, and even thought he may still have a chance, now that Edward is gone. I did not want to feed into his delusions.

I would see him now and keep in contact the rest of the time by phone, so that he is not urged to come pop in. In my mind I agreed to this and headed upstairs to freshen up before going down to La Push.

Once I was ready, I called Charlie to let him know that I was accepting the Black's invitation for dinner. He was pleased of course. Charlie to me, had alternative motives in this, I sensed he was trying to put me and Jake together. Charlie knew that outside of Edward, Jacob was next in line, for being a reason remotely put a smile back on my face, so he would do anything to see me happy, even if it involved some pushing in a certain direction so to say.

I made it to La Push, and was met by Jacob at the front door. "Hey Bells heard ya coming from a mile away", he smiled arching his eyebrows up and down.

"Just remember Jake this truck came from you, so you had to endure before me".

"Hence, for the reasons why you have it now", he laughed

"Hey, no knocking my truck". I playfully hit Jacob in the shoulder, and hurt my hand a little.

"I missed you Bells, I really did", Jake leaned in and grabbed me up into a bear hug, but then sat me down with a weird look on his face.

"Bells are you wearing a new perfume or something?" I looked at him like he was crazy. I never wore perfume and he knew this. I was very sensitive to some fragrances and trying not to be my own lab rat, I have avoided perfumes all together.

"No why?"

"You just smell different that's all, something sweet but not too bad",

"I have been sick Jacob for a couple days now, and I just went to the doctors today for a checkup about it, maybe that is why I smell off". I knew that vampires have a scent to werewolves that was distinctive, and I was now worried that he may guess what is wrong with me.

You know, come to think of it, Jacob for the first time had a smell of his own tonight that I had not smelled before. He smelled like a wet dog and I knew that may be due to his other curriculum at night, and what he was. I wondered why I had not smelled that before. He always had a woodsy scent to me, on any other day.

"Maybe that's it then, are you ok now, did the doctor find anything?" Jacob said, but still looked like he was in serious thought. He let it go, but through out the evening kept giving me odd glances.

For the remainder of the night I sat with Jacob and Billy, Jacobs's father and reminisced over the old times from my youth and summer visits. Around 8pm, there was a knock at the door and from how it sounded, it must have been urgent.

Jacob opened the door to a very angry Sam, who was the leader of his pack. Jake excused himself and stepped outside, while Billy rolled himself in his wheelchair toward the kitchen for a drink refill.

After what seemed like forever, Jake came back inside looking disturbed.

"Jake what's wrong?" I asked getting worried.

"Bells there has been some problems this past week you may of heard, something from Charlie on the matter".

"Yeah, Dad told me some hikers had been attacked recently, why?"

"Well last week while doing a routine scout, some of the pack came across two vampires that looked to be feeding at the time. We managed to get one, but his mate got away free. That is why I have been so busy this week and have not come to forks to see you".

I was glad for him not visiting, but was scared that there had been two vampires in the area, and the fact that Charlie and his deputies are now involved in this case. I knew Victoria would someday come back, but I not this soon, and not kill innocent people to get to me in the process. I was heavy in thought when Jake said.

"Bells don't worry we will handle this, but Sam says that the female vampire has come back and killed another hiker. I think she is mad at the pack and may be looking for us. We know they hold grudges from our legends of the third wife, and had a feeling she would come back".

"The third wife?", I look at Jake, because I had never heard of this story.

"Don't worry about it Bells, I will tell you about it another time, it's not important right now. Man, what I would not give to get my hands on that red head leech". Jacob spat with anger that I had never seen before.

Just as he said 'red head leech', fear oh so much fear encased me, because my nightmare had come back, it was Victoria! I saw black; it was the last thing I saw.

**Well guys another chapter. Show your love and tell me if you like this chapter. I will give you a sneak peak of the title of the next chapter as a treat, and you can sort of get an ideal of what's in store or will you? Chapter 7 is title Bloodlust. I should have that out within the next two days, so look for it.**


	7. BloodLust

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; they belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer. **

**Chapter 7 Bloodlust **

**BPOV**

"Bella, Bella, wake up please. Oh God", I heard someone say. I recognized the voice it was Jacob's. All I could see was darkness. I began to struggle against it, to return to light that creep in the distance, wondering at the same time was I ready to go back at all. Victoria was back and she will not stop until she had me, and I knew this to be true.

I found the light and slowly began to focus my sight on my surroundings.

"Bells, you had me worried, thank God you are ok. What happen anyway", Jacob said as he began to sit me up on the couch. I had not remembered what happened completely but his words of "red head leech".

"Jacob", I began to say, I knew he needed to know what he was dealing with, and I knew he would not be happy that I never told him the truth, but I had to tell him for the safety of his pack. Victoria was no inexperienced opponent, and I feared for their lives.

"Yes Bells", Jacob asked as he placed his scorching palm to my cheek as a gesture to comfort me.

"If I tell you something, you have to promise me that you will not get upset", I knew this would be a fat chance, but a girl could hope for the best right?

"Sure, Sure, Bells, what is it?"

"The red head you speak of, her name is Victoria, but I am confused as who you thought her mate was, because he died last year by the hands of the Cullen's". I flinched when I said their name, because it brought back a flood of memories of my lost family.

"WHAT, YOU KNOW THIS BLOOD SUCKER AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" It was a statement not a question. Jacob began to shake.

"Jacob, please calm down, yes I know her and no I did not know she was back here, before you ask".

"Why, is she some kin to the Cullens, is that why you did not want me to know", He said sarcastically.

"No, don't be ridiculous".

"People have died Bells, and that does not bother you?"

"I did not know that it was her until you just mentioned her! I am not responsible for her actions", I said now starting to get upset myself.

"No, but your blood suckers are".

"Jake, they did this to protect me. Last Summer when I was in the hospital, it was because of her mate, and the Cullens saved me from dying". I began to cry as memories flooded my mind of that fateful day in the ballerina studio, with James.

"Bells you would of never been in that situation, had they stayed away from you in the first place. So I do not see how they saved you, it is more like they are the cause". Jacobs's anger was apparent now.

"Say what you will about them, but this does not solve the problem Jacob, no matter how much you hate them".

"Fine then, who was the other bloodsucker we killed then?" Jacob spat.

"I am guessing it was the other in her coven, Lauren". I was relieved that at least he was gone, but feared that Victoria may not be as easy.

I spent the next hour talking with Jacob about what had happened last summer, and why she would be here in forks. Jacob vowed to watch over Charlie and I, until his pack was able to catch her. The time was getting late so I said my goodbyes and headed for my truck.

"Wait up Bells", I turned as Jacob came to my truck and stood beside it.

"Yes, Jacob", I knew it was too good to be true, that he would give up on his fantasies but, I knew it was coming.

"Bells when this is done and over, we will discuss us", Jacob said as he stepped closer to me placing his palm to my cheek.

"Jacob there is no us, all I want to be is just friends, I have told you this before", I had told him this, but Jacob was just so stubborn to take no for an answer.

"Bells you will realize that you love me in time I know, and I will be here when that day comes", Jacob leaned in to kiss me, but I turned away.

"Alright, I see, but this is not over by a long shot Bella and you know that". He was right I did know that, and I knew that I needed to come up with a plan to settle this once and for all.

"Jacob Goodnight", and with that I got into my truck and headed home.

It was 11pm when I finally got home and Charlie's cruiser was there in the drive way. I got out the truck and went inside knowing Charlie would be awake.

"Hey Bells, how is Jacob?"

"He is fine dad, and Billy sent you some of Harry Clearwater's famous fish fry". This was Charlie's favorite. Harry Clearwater was my dad's best friend outside of Billy Black; they all had been friends for over twenty years now.

"Bella you really need to give Jacob a chance, I know you two would be good for each other, and besides he makes you happy. I really miss that smile".

"Dad, me and Jacob are just friends, and I want to leave it at that, anything else just complicates my life with him. I don't want to lose what we have already as friends".

"Well in time Bella, you may change your mind". I looked at Charlie and he gave me a smile.

"I love you dad. It is late, I have school tomorrow, so I'll head up to bed", I kissed my dad on his cheek and went to my room and fell asleep fairly quick.

The next morning I woke up feeling unusually good for a chance. I headed off to the bathroom for the usual routine of getting ready for school, and once again was met by my morning sickness. I had not thought of what I was going to do about it yet, but did notice that my small bump had grown slightly more overnight.

I went back into my room, and put on an over sized pullover and loose jogging pants, hoping no one would notice. I was so caught up in covering my bump that I had not even notice that I left without a jacket, and was not even fazed by the temperature outside.

I got to school right before the bell ranged, and headed for my first class. Today was weird because I started to receive stares and it continued till I reach the English building. 'Can they see my bump, why are they staring at me?'

Just as I made it to the building, Angela caught up with me, and was staring herself.

"What Ange, what is wrong with everyone today". I said throwing my hands up

"Bella did you see a doctor like I told you yesterday?" This was a strange question; did I look bad or something?

"Yes why?"

"What did the doctor say, is wrong with you?"

"Well she said I might be coming down with a case of flu but nothing serious why?" I lied I could not involve even Angela in my pregnancy, although I needed a friend right now.

"Bells you are white as ghost, and it is 15 degrees outside and you're not wearing a jacket", she said looking concerned. I had not felt the cold at all, really I felt comfortable.

"Ange I am always pale, maybe it is the cold weather, I will be fine once we get inside. As for my jacket I accidently left it at home, I was running late for school this morning, and I realized once I got here". I hoped this would be enough to calm her, which I knew it would. Angela was not one to keep prying.

"Yeah you are right Bella, maybe the weather just brought out the death in you", we both laughed at that and went into our English class.

We entered class, and just my luck Lauren was in full effect.

"Bella you look like a corpse, and if looks can kill you probably just saw your face this morning", She said with a smirk on her face. I don't know what came over me in that instant but, I began to feel a rage, and turned to face Lauren.

Lauren did not expect me to speak, because I never gave into her comments, but she looked at me with fear and backed up one step.

"Are you trying to talk now, or do you just have an eye problem?" By this time the class had turned around to face me and Lauren and whispers began to flood the room.

"No Lauren, I don't have an eye problem, but what I do have is a problem with you. I have heard your mouth for months now, and I am starting to get a little tired of it.", with this I took another step closer to her face. "Now, I suggest if you want to keep that pretty face of yours, you will learn to control your mouth, and I mean you better learn quick".

"Or what?" Lauren said laughing. I don't know what she saw just then in my face, but Lauren backed away and left the room in fear. I shrugged it off as her not being challenged ever and I just broke through her ego.

The class became loud and everyone wanted to know what happen and why Lauren ran out like that. I just walked pass everyone to my seat, where Angela turned around smiling saying "I am glad you stood up to her she had it coming".

Class went through without any other incidents, and surprisingly Lauren never came back to class. The rest of day went rather well I must say, and at lunch I was still the talk of the school for this mornings incident. Lauren stared at me from across the cafeteria continuously; it reminded me how the students of forks high would shun away from the Cullen's, when they were here.

Well I got through lunch, and was surprised that I had not had an appetite for lunch, I take that back, I did not want anything the cafeteria had to offer. I was not hungry even though I had skipped breakfast and lunch today. You would think for a pregnant woman I would be starving especially carrying twins, but I wasn't.

Last class of the day and it was biology. I hated this class because it was the class in which I met him, and fell in love with him in. I did not like looking at the lab tables and sitting in the exact same seats as we once shared.

I changed seats today and sat in his old seat, looking out into the schools field. I had not notice between classes that a light snow had begun to fall outside. Class was extremely boring and I could not concentrate at all. The teacher showed us how some chemicals should be combined, but cause a slight odor to engulf the room.

Mr. Banner placed a rotating fan at the head of the classroom, trying to circulate some air to ease the smell of his experiment. As the fan rotated from left to right, I began to smell fragrances that would in words be indescribable. The room smelled like one big food pantry, and I suddenly was starving.

I looked around to see if someone was stashing food, but everyone seemed to be focused on Mr. Banner. My mouth filled with saliva, and I could not help but lean forward and smell the person in front of me.

He smelled so good, as a matter of fact everyone become very mouth watering. I gripped my desk to calm myself. 'What the heck?' I thought to myself. The pull was undeniable and I knew that I would attack someone soon. I had to taste them, and nothing was going to stop me from doing this.

I jumped up in my seat and covered my mouth, when I realized my intent. Angela looked at me in shock, questioning me with her eyes.

"Mrs. Swan, have a seat please", Mr. Banner said with a little authority. I ignored his request and ran from the classroom with as much speed as I could conjure. I ended up in the ladies bathroom, inhaling harshly to regain control.

'What is happening to me, why do I want to eat my friends, is it the babies causing this reaction?' I question myself. I knew right then, they were the cause, and this would mean they have a dominant vampiric tendency. Now, I was absolutely scared.

I walked to the sink to splash water on my face; when I smelled a sweet aroma enter the room. I turn my head in the direction of the smell.

"Bella are you ok, I came to check on you. You had the class worried and Mr. Banner, so he sent me to check on you.", said a voice. At the time I was so caught up with my hunger for what was approaching me, that I almost did not recognize it was Angela.

It was enough to bring me back to my senses, when she spoke again.

"Bella do I need to call for the nurse", as she came closer

"No Angela, I just felt like I had to vomit I feel better now, please go back to class, I will be there soon". Angela did not listen and stepped to me, face to face. The smell of her was overwhelming, and I closed my eyes to concentrate on not jumping her, when she spoke again.

"Bella look at me".

I opened my eyes and Angela's eyes doubled in sized, as she backed away stumbling into a bathroom stall door.

"Bella your eyes", was all she got out, before I turned to the mirror to see what had scared her. My eyes were a bright crimson like a newborn vampire would have. Edward explained to me many times that a newborn eyes, would be different from theirs, and that they would be crimson if I was ever changed.

I was horrified of my sight and immediately closed my eyes to focus. I thought to myself 'this can't be happening, please change back'. I heard a breath and turned forgetting Angela was still there.

Angela looked at me again, and sighed. "I must be losing my mind; I could have sworn your eyes were red".

'Were they not?', I thought , so I turned to view myself in the mirror once again. My eyes had turned back to their chocolate brown color.

I followed Angela back to class and explained I was not feeling well, so the teacher allowed me to leave early. I hopped into my truck and headed home. I driving and an uncontrollable pain hit me, and with that my hunger intensified. I gripped the steering wheel tightly to control some of my movement while I drove.

I knew that my babies were hungry and knew what they wanted. I was no vampire, and had no special teeth to feed. 'How can I get them the blood they need, to stop this pain.' I understood now how Edward must have felt when he needed to feed.

I made it home and once again I was thrown into my steering wheel in pain. I decided that my babies were my priority and I would do what ever it took to keep them alive. I went inside my house and retrieved a butcher knife and plastic bowl. I knew I about to do something that would be utterly disgusting, but in the end, I would have a piece of Edward to keep.

My babies were now my world, and I could not go on without them. It was my duty as their mother to nurture them. I took my knife and bowl and headed into the woods beside my house, to do what no one else would dare to do (human that is).

**APOV **

We were home now, after visiting the Denali's. Everyone in the house was off doing things to occupy themselves. The one I worried about Edward was still out as well, but with my visions I knew he would return when he was ready.

Jasper was whispering little love spats into my ear as I lay in his lap in our room, when I saw Bella killing a rabbit and draining its blood. I gasped in horror. "What is she doing, has she lost her mind", I said out loud. Jasper began to rub my back as he felt my fear.

"Alice what is it?", Jasper asked in urgency

"Bella, she just killed and drained an animal". The shock on Jasper's face was disturbing.

"Jazz we need to speak to Carlisle something is terrible wrong, I fear Bella in trouble, and I don't think we have long". Jazz agreed with my assumptions and we made our way to Carlisle's office.

We were at his office door when Carlisle said, "Come in Alice, what is it?". I looked at him and from the expression on my face he knew this was serious. "Carlisle it is Bella".

**A/N: Whew, I really got into this chapter and would have kept going, but I have a twist for next chapter so; I did not want to put too much into this one. I hope you guys like it so far. As always tell me what you think or suggest by giving a review. I will get another Chapter to you by Saturday so look for it. **


	8. Oh Tanya

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; they belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I thought that since I had a little extra time today, I could put out another chapter for you guys. I know there are still a lot of questions that are being asked. As I said before, the questions that are being asked will be answered momentarily in the coming chapters. I say this like this, because I do not want to give away anything right now. I would like to keep you all guessing, it makes the story more intriguing. Anyway this is the next chapter hope you like it.**

**Chapter 8: Oh Tanya**

**APOV**

We were at his office door when Carlisle said,"Come in Alice, what is it?". I looked at him and from the expression on my face he knew this was serious. "Carlisle it is Bella".

Carlisle stood from his seat and walked over to me.

"Alice what do you mean it is Bella? What's happened?". Carlisle began to be very anxious as he asked these questions. He knew that if anything ever happened to Bella, and Edward was to find out, they would loose him forever. We all knew this as well.

"Carlisle I have been having strange visions of Bella for a couple weeks now, and I am confused as to what their meaning can be".

"I don't understand Alice what is it that you have been seeing exactly?"

"At first it was blurred flashes of her face, I found this rather strange, because I am attune to Bella like anyone else in this family, but for some reason I'm not seeing her clearly. Then about a week later, I had another vision, but this time she was clear. Bella was a mess, and was in an uncontrollable emotional state in her car. I have never seen her in so much pain, Carlisle. Finally, a few minutes ago, I saw Bella kill and drain an animal in the woods by her home". I look to Carlisle to see what he made of this.

Carlisle cleared his throat, even though he did not need to, but I could tell he was in a deep thought as his eye brows had now bunched together. Finally after what seemed to be like forever, he spoke.

"I don't know what this could fully mean, but judging from the closeness that she shared to Edward, the separation could have played a major role on her mental state. If Bella is indeed draining animals, it could mean that she has convinced herself that she is indeed one of us, probably as a defense mechanism for her mind, to ease her pain of losing Edward".

"I don't know Carlisle, my gut is telling me that it is something else, but your theories make sense. I told him that this had been a terrible mistake. How could he do this to her?". I was furious. I did not want to part of Bella's mental stability breaking down. I love her too much, for her to end up like this.

"A Humans mind is so delicate, and even though I am around them on a daily basis, there is still a lot we don't know about how the mind actually works. Every person experiences, and deals with pain in their own way. This may be the only way that Bella sees fit to heal herself".

Carlisle said this as if he were feeling her pain as well. Bella was a daughter to him as well, but he promised Edward that he would honor his wishes to refrain from her.

"So Carlisle what do we do? We can't leave her like this, it is our fault she is hurting". I could not contain my sobs from starting and Jasper felt this too. He walked to my side and embraced me, while I dry sobbed into his chest.

"We will wait to see if you have anymore visions of her, and if the situation gets worse, we may need to intercede. I am sure that Edward would not want her to completely lose herself. He would never forgive himself, and I fear that he might do something drastic himself."

We agreed to his solution, and also agreed to keep this from Edward as well. Jasper and I walked back to our room, but not before overhearing Rosalie whispering in a phone call in her room. I did not make out the full conversation, because I was so upset about Bella, but I did hear that she was conversing with Tanya.

For Rosalie to be whispering, trying to mute her conversation, I knew they were planning, and I don't think it will be something good. I thought 'We do not need any drama from Tanya right now', but with them two talking, I knew it would involve something to do with Edward.

Rosalie seemed to make it her business to bring Edward and Tanya together, so the family can be back the way it used to be. Even though Emmett was her husband and he loved her, Rosalie was still able to noticed, the differences of his moods, and he just was not her big old teddy bear that she has loved since she found him. Rosalie would do anything to get that back.

I found Rosalie very naive, how could she know true love for herself and dismiss the same notion for someone else. Edward's heart will always be for Bella and we all knew this, but for Rosalie, she felt that he needed to move on and he would forget in time. That is where she was wrong, Edward had been forever changed by Bella, since the first day he saw her. I personally saw this transformation through my visions, and knew there was no going back for him now.

At this time I could not be bothered with Rosalie's plans, so I stayed in my room with Jasper just cuddling into his chest, praying that everything will work out fine in the end.

**EPOV**

I had been away been away from my family now for two whole days, and I knew that Esme and Carlisle would be worried. I was aware of my surroundings at home, and I knew that my constant moods, was tearing the family apart.

I tried to leave within the first month of not having my dear Bella, but Esme would not allow her family to become broken in that way, so I stayed. I have though, taken days at a time and left just to get away, but knew that I had to return, in which I did.

I was now returning home from my run. My family had visited the Denalis just two days before. I on the other hand, did not want to be around a certain member of that family. I knew that Tanya would have heard about my Bella, and us leaving Forks, through my oh so mouthy sister, Rosalie.

Rosalie and Tanya had been friends for decades, and even before I met my love Bella, Rosalie would always encourage me to have Tanya as my mate. She was beautiful yes, but my heart never belonged to anyone in that way till I met Bella. I still would not have her, even if I am to live eternity without my love. My non beating heart, and soul had been left in forks with Bella and there they will remain.

I walked into the house, but did not hear many thoughts except for Esme's.

'Edward thank God you are home, I was worried'.

"I would never disappoint you mother, I could not do that to the family, I had to come home" I spoke at a normal level, and I knew she would hear me.

With that I walked back to my room to endure my pain and suffering for the lost of my love Bella. I placed myself in the corner of my room closing my eyes and bawling into a ball. I shut out all thoughts from my family and let my thoughts of Bella just flood my mind.

I didn't know how long I had been like this, neither did I sense or hear anyone approach me. I was deeply in my misery to care anymore, when someone grabbed me to my feet. I opened my eyes to find Tanya in my room, with her arms around me.

I was angry, how dare she touch me.

"Hello Edward, I have missed you so very much". She said this with a smile

I tried to loosen her grip, but it had appeared that Tanya was not going to allow that.

"What do you want Tanya", I said with anger making itself known.

"Oh you know what I want Edward. You and I are meant to be".

"Tanya, there is no us, and I have told you that I am not interested. Please let me go". I was a gentleman and I knew that I could remove her by force, but I did not want to hurt her, so I decided to hear her out.

"Edward you know that your family prefers me, I never did understand your fascination to that human, what's her name?"

"Her name is Bella and you are treading on dangerous grounds right now", I growl in response to my statement to her.

"Touchy touchy I see, my dear Edward, remember you left her, because she could not be all that you needed, but I can", with that Tanya took one hand and pull off her jacket exposing her nude body to me. I was horrified; did she honestly think that I would take her?

"Tanya you need to put your jacket back on, this is not going to happen, not in your lifetime". I said with a smile back.

This angered her, Tanya had never been refused once she had taken off her clothes, she was vain just like Rosalie, and felt every man envied her body.

Edward I know you are a virgin, and have never experience such pleasures. I assure you, that this will be an experience that you will remember. I know that you could never have this with Bella, so why deny yourself any further, she is no longer part of your life now".

Tanya forced herself against me and violently kissed me, but I would not return the favor.

"You will give me what I want and you will enjoy it", Tanya didn't have a chance in hell for that to happen with me. "Tanya you will never have my heart or my body, only Bella has that privilege, so just get over it already". I growled even louder at her. I was at my wits for this horse play and I was about to remove her when she, grabbed my crotch with extreme force.

I roared out in pain and she gripped even tighter.

"Like I said, I will get what I want", she smiled at me, with her intent. Tanya pulled her other arm from around me and tore off my shirt, exposing my bare chest to her. She let out a small growl in approval.

Coming close again to my face, Tanya began to kiss and suck her way down my neck and collarbone, while still maintaining her grip on me. I knew that I could not let her get her way, but at the same time what could I do in a situation like this?

"Now Edward I know you like this, it is more than anything that the human could do to you without your bloodlust killing her", as she licked and sucked my nipples. I felt nothing; I became numb to her advances. Tanya lifted her head and slowly pushed me toward my bed, while gripping harder. I moaned from the pain, but Tanya took it as me getting excited.

"See Edward I knew you had it in you, and you are going to thank me for this afterwards". She was smug with her words. Once we reached the edge of my bed Tanya pushed me down onto it, and took her free hand and placed it at the top of my jeans.

I knew as soon as she released me to take my pants off, this would be over, and I would make sure that it never happened again. Tanya would surely see my message. Unfortunately for me Tanya knew this too.

As Tanya slide her free hand at the top of my jeans. She dipped her hand inside my pants, and let go of my center with her holding hand, then instantly gripped me with her free hand from inside my pants.

"Wow it feels even better now; I can't believe you haven't given anybody this yet, what a big waste it has been". I closed my eyes. I knew she had me at her mercy, and began to think of my Bella and my love for her. No matter what she took from me, she would never get what I could give to her fully. That kind of love was only for my Bella.

The pain took over me, I only wanted to be touched by Bella and I felt like I was being violated. 'How can someone force another, to try and love them. I could not understand why she needed me this way. I am nothing to her but a challenge.

I felt my pants leave me and knew she had ripped them off. I looked one last time at Tanya as she smiled in her victory, beginning to lower herself to my member. My body began to shake in tearless sobs.

"I love you Bella", I whispered out loud, and continued to sob dry tears.

Tanya let go after hearing those words, and backed away slowly. Tanya backed till her back was against the wall and bowed her head.

"You're never going to stop loving her are you?" it was a statement not a question. Guilt must have taken over, because Tanya began to apologize for her actions, and once again place her jacket back on. I just looked at her horrified eyes, while I bawled on my side and sobbed more, as she backed for the door.

Just then, the door slung open and an angry Alice grabbed Tanya by her collar, and slung her into the hallway forcibly. I did not get up to see what happen to Tanya next, but the sounds of a fight were evident. I tuned out the world and hung myself back in my misery.

**BPOV- two days before Edward's return home **

I walked into the woods about to do the unimaginable, but I knew this would help my babies. I must have walked about twenty minutes into the woods outside of my home, before I began to see some wildlife. I saw a bunny and knew I had to be fast to catch it. I managed to jump at it and hold it down with both of my hands, while it began to squirm under me.

Tears started to run down my cheeks 'I can't do this ',I thought to myself as I held the knife in my hands and began to raise it. The pain hit me once again, and I suddenly was able to smell the blood that this precious animal was carrying.

It did not smell like my classmates, but none the least, it smelled like something edible. I let my craving take over my actions and drove the knife into the rabbit's body. The rabbit's squirming stopped almost immediately, and I knew it was done.

The rabbit had a lot of fur, but I pushed pass that and cut a big enough slit into its flesh, and turn it upside down so that the blood would drain downward. I held the bowl full of blood and sniffed it. I thought I would hurl, but it did not smell bad at all.

I thought to myself 'this is for you, my precious babies', and slowly began to drink from the bowl. The blood was warm and soothing. The blood was rich, and tasted so good as I drank faster making sure I got every last drop.

When I was finished, I looked down at the life I just took and felt a grief for what I had just done. I buried the rabbit and began to walk home.

Coming out of the forest I noticed that Charlie had gotten home, and I knew he was probably wondering where I had been.

"Hey Bells, I got home early wanting to spend some time together, how do you feel about going to the diner this evening for dinner?"

"Well actually dad, I am not hungry, I kind of ate not too long ago actually".

"Oh, well maybe we can watch a movie together. Bells I feel like I haven't seen you in a while". Charlie said while rubbing his neck.

"How about I fix you a steak real quick and we can do that. I have missed you too dad". I kissed Charlie on the forehead and noticed for the first time, he did not smell appetizing to me like before.

I began to wonder if feeding on blood, calmed my actual blood cravings. I would need to monitor how long it would take before I notice a change in my senses again. I made a mental note to myself. For right now I felt fine, like nothing had changed, and became glad that I may be able to control theses cravings.

"Bells that sounds good, I will set up the player so it will be ready. By the way Bells, where were you, when I got home?"

"I took a walk in the woods to clear my mind". Oops! That did it, Charlie turned three shades of red, and looked like he was holding his breath, when he let it all out.

"What !!!!, I told you , you were not allowed in the woods Bells, and I meant it". He yelled throwing his arms up in the process.

"I forgot Dad, you won't have to worry about me doing it again, I promise". I knew this was a promise that I could not keep. I would have to eventually get my babies some food of their own, and this meant that I had to go into the forest.

"Bells, we have already lost three people this week and I don't want to loose you as well. We don't know what kind of animal is attacking these people, but I darn sure am not going to sit and watch my only daughter fall prey to what ever it is, do you understand that?" Charlie had never shown this much concern, he was in true father mode, and I hated hurting him like this.

The evening went well after the outburst. I cooked and feed Charlie and was even able to eat a snack myself, without anything happening in the process. I enjoyed our time this night and finally knew it was time to go to bed. I was exhausted. I did my usual kiss to Charlie and went to bed, falling asleep quite quickly.

**DAY TWO**

The next morning I awoke, feeling quite refreshed. I went about my daily routine of getting ready for school, when I noticed my bump had grown a little larger. It was not a big change from the past days, but I could tell how my clothes began to get snug.

I could not go back to the doctors because I knew I had gained another month in two weeks by the size of belly, and I was sure that would freak her out. I knew that I only had maybe another two weeks before Charlie was sure to notice my stomach, for sure, and everyone else.

Deep down inside I knew that leaving Charlie will be best, but I did not know when I would leave yet and what would I do, beyond that point. I still had some time to decide my next moves, I think.

I walked down stairs to get some breakfast, and notice I had not been sick this morning, was it the blood? It must be, and I even had a little color back in my face again.

"Hey Bells you're looking good this morning. I had to admit I got a little worried that you were trying to come down with something before", Charlie said looking up from his paper with a cup of coffee, in hand.

"I did too dad, but I feel fine this morning. In fact I feel better than I have in a while." I leaned in behind Charlie just to smell him, to be sure. All I smelled was his usual all spice cologne, and this was a great thing for me. Charlie left for work, and I quickly drove myself to school.

School went off without any problems, as a matter of fact, Angela even said I looked like my old self again. The one thing that had not changed was that Lauren was still keeping her distance from me, but even that I actually enjoyed.

I wish I knew what she saw, to make her so scared of me now. I had not even heard any rumors from her on the incident. I don't think I would ever know, and knew she would not volunteer the information either.

After my last class I jumped into my truck and headed home. I cleaned the house, fixed dinner for Charlie and I, and did my homework for the next day. Charlie came home not too long after, exhausted, and hungry.

We ate and talked about our day and I found out that Seattle had, had 15 attacks before it started here in forks. All the attacks were, near forest and parks. Charlie says that they are collaborating with the Seattle police, and were bringing in professional hunters.

Charlie expressed that he felt it was a family of what ever animal that was attacking, because the amount of people that had been attacked. He said not one animal could do this much damage, and he thought they came from the mountains from the north in search of food.

If Charlie only knew the truth he would be scared. I got up and said I was going to my room to lay down. I leaned in to kiss Charlie, noticing a sweet fragrance starting to linger, and knew I would need to feed by tomorrow for sure.

I went to my room and laid on the bed with my eyes closed praying it would pass, if I concentrate. I eventually fell asleep and was awaken by a voice, and touch.

"Bella, you might want to get up and change your clothes, you still have your shoes on. I also think we might need to turn the heat up, because you my dear are pale as a ghost and your skin is like ice".

"Okay I am getting up", I said without opening my eyes. I knew that I was changing again, this time I knew it, because I could also smell Charlie's wonderful blood. I rose out my bed once Charlie left the room.

His smell was strong, and I began to battle myself not to try and attack Charlie. Self almost won, when I stood with no control over myself and began to reach for the door.

I quickly pressed by body against the door sobbing. I did not want to harm my dad, not to save his grand kids. I thought,' I am not a monster', even though my actions were saying other wise. I knew, I could not stay no longer.

Tomorrow I would leave forks for good, to protect my father and friends from myself. I could not give up my babies, so this was the best solution. I needed to go somewhere that was not highly populated, but would have wildlife for my needs. I sounded like Edward and his family scouting for a location. I smiled at the thought.

Charlie was up the next morning bright and early and left before I was awake. I quickly packed, showered, got dressed, and ran to Charlie's room to retrieve one of his credit cards.

I knew Charlie did not like to have his important cards on him, so he kept them in a drawer in his room, for when he needed them. I took one of his credit cards that I could take an advance off of, at the local atm machine. I knew all his codes, they were my birth month and year.

I loaded everything into the truck and ran back into the house to write a final letter to Charlie and grab an envelope and stamp to mail back his credit card to him. I took one last look at my home with tear filled eyes and drove off.

I made it to a local bank without anyone really noticing me and withdrew $2000 from the credit card, and I took my last $3000 from my savings account. I was saving that for college next year, but for now it was needed. I had $5000 to use wisely for I don't know how long.

I got back into my truck and just drove with no plan as to where I was heading, but further north or northeast, seemed to be logical due to the mountains and wildlife.

I drove for hours, not really paying attention to where I was heading, when suddenly a pain hit me, and my hunger was more than I could bare. I stopped the truck on the side of the road near some sign but I did not even look at it, and placed my head on the steering wheel.

I knew I was beside a forest and I could see my eyes turning red in my rearview mirror. I grabbed my knife and bowl from under my passenger seat, and proceeded to head into the vast forest. I must have been crazy to just walk into the woods like this.

I knew what my body needed and I also knew that this would calm my vampiric reaction in this pregnancy. If I was going to be able to still be around people till my babies came, then this was necessary.

I could try and find Edward and the rest of the Cullens, but they left me. Why would they want to help me now? It was obvious they did not want to be around me, and I did not want to make them feel obligated, because of the babies. I would do this on my own.

I gathered my strength and continued deeper into the forest. I took a sniff like it was instinctual, and smelled a group of animals, though, I could not decipher what they were.

I walked in the direction of the smell. Beyond the forest were deer, my heart broke. 'I was about kill bambi', I thought to myself. I sat down near the herd not knowing how to do this.

I had my head in my hands, when I heard a twig snap. A deer emerged from the bushes, and I held my hand out to it. Slowly it walked to me, and just as it was in my reach the bloodlust took over, and I attacked the animal. I did what I had done to the rabbit and began to allow the blood to spill into my bowl.

I drank like I had never drank before, but still my thirst was there. I look at the deer lying on its side and saw the blood oozing from the open wound, in a steady flow. I had cut the major vein in its neck where I smelled the pulse of its blood. I lowered my mouth without even thinking, and began to suck at its neck.

I fell to the ground after consuming more blood, but the thirst had only been muted slightly. The pain began to rock through me, causing me to lift my shirt up exposing my belly, and I rubbed trying to calm my babies.

I was covered in blood and needed more. I clinched my teeth together trying to fight the hunger pains and scream in my thoughts, saying 'Edward help me please, I need you to help me'.

**EPOV **

I had just been almost raped as you would call it by Tanya. I felt so ashamed of myself for letting her get this far. I laid on my bed with thoughts of Bella and I, in the meadow, the night we made love.

I know I should have torn Tanya from limb to limb, but she thought she loved me, even though she did not understand it at all. It was lust and power Tanya desired, and when I did not give into her sick desire, she broke.

I hope she understood my devotion to my love Bella, and that I could never feel for her as I feel for my true love. This was my test, and I passed, I did not betray my true love, or my true feelings for what we have.

I laid there thinking about Bella when I heard a cry "Edward help me please, I need you to help me". It was my love's voice, but how could this be? I knew Bella was over 3000 miles away, and my gift only allowed for a few miles at best.

I was in thought when a knock came on my door, and I knew that it was Alice. "Come in".

**APOV**

I was laying in my husbands arms when I saw Tanya attack Edward in his room. Jasper stiffen when he felt the tension from that room and the pain.

"Alice we can't just barge in", I look at him, with an expression of, the heck I can't.

"Alice if what you say she is doing to him; we should not make any sudden outburst to accidently cause her to pull, if you get my drift". Jasper looked pained, and I knew he was feeling Edwards anguish right at that moment.

I knew a man's private parts were very sensitive, even for vampire men. And I understood what Jasper was implying at the moment. I did what he asked and waited, but I was not happy at all.

I knew that Rosalie had something to do with this and when I was finished with Tanya, she was next on my agenda. We sat there with what seemed like forever and heard Edward's growls and cries. I almost lost it, but Jasper was pleading with me, not to make a move.

Jasper was still tuned into the emotions from Edward, and he himself was also being held as well by Tanya. After about 15 minutes I heard Tanya say, "You're never going to stop loving her, are you?", and Jasper nodding to me signaling it was ok to intervene.

I rushed to Edward's room as Rosalie was coming up the stairs. She saw the anger in my face. "What's wrong Alice?"

"You know exactly what has taken place, and I will deal with you next", I yelled at her rushing into his room with a force. I grabbed Tanya and threw her into the hall wall leaving a giant hole. I then proceeded in picking her up, and throwing her down the stairs. By this time I had attracted the whole house. I grabbed Tanya once more and backed her into the wall with a loud crash, and held my position.

I heard Carlisle say"Alice what's happen". I turned to the filthy slut and said,

"You were a friend to this family how could you do this to Edward". I said with more anger coming into my thoughts.

"I, I, I Thought I could get Edward to want me, now that Bella was not in his life".

Carlisle now angry himself and concerned asked, "What did you do?"

Tanya lowered her head and did not answer his question. I answered for her.

"She attacked Edward in his volatile state, and tried to force herself on him. She managed to hurt him in the process, and Carlisle I don't know his mental status as we speak, he seems to be still in his own thoughts."

The fury now rolled off Carlisle, I had never seen him actually look like a vampire, in a long time. "Is he still hurt?"

I closed my eyes and saw him rocking on his bed.

"He does not appear to be in any more physical pain from what I can see". Just as I said this Jasper stepped forward and said That Edward was an emotional mess at this time. If I had a beating heart, it would have broke right then and there.

After all of this Rosalie decided to speak. "What happen exactly", I turned to her and said "You arranged this with Tanya, and you are acting like you haven't hurt your brother enough."

"No, I told her Edward was home, she said she wanted to see him, and ask if they may be able to work something out slowly. I though Edward needed to move pass Bella, and that Tanya could help ease his pain. I would have never let her come, if I knew she planned on hurting him physically".

I had enough and needed to check on my brother. I turned and released Tanya to Carlisle and ran up the stairs to console Edward.

I knocked on the door and was told to come in.

"Edward I am sorry, I would have come sooner, but given her position on you, I did not want her to cause you further pain"

. "Alice I know you would have, and I appreciate that, really", he said this as if he was glad I had not made any sudden moves. I thought about what Jasper said, and understood his tone.

I sat on his bed and embraced him into a hug, in which he returned at ease. I was about to speak again, when I saw an extremely pale Bella in order as followed: stopping on the side of the road in pain, grabbing her knife, walking into the woods, killing and drinking blood from a deer, falling to the ground, lifting her shirt exposing what appeared to be a small but defined belly and rubbed it, and then she screamed out in pain, calling Edwards name, and when she opened her eyes they were newborn crimson.

I was speechless, and at the same time in shock. Bella was pregnant, and I looked at the expression on Edwards face, a mixture of shock, anger, love, and grief, and knew he was the father.

"Alice I heard her, before you came in my room in my thoughts, she spoke to me", I looked at him confused.

"We have to find her now", Edward roared, with a growl

"I know we will Edward, but first we need to see Carlisle". We left his room and proceeded down the stairs, to a waiting family.

**A/N: Ok everyone this was my longest chapter ever, almost 6000 words. I made it longer for you all to enjoy, when really it should have been two full chapters. This weekend is memorial weekend and many will be spending it with family. I gave this long chapter to tie you over to next posting, which probably won't be until Sunday or Monday, at the latest. I won't make you wait long.**

**I know I will have questions so here are a few answers that I know you will probably ask:**

**Bella can survive on blood and food, but she does need to feed on blood, to keep the babies alive.**

**When she has a bloodlust she does acquire vampiric features, but they go back to normal once she feeds.**

**No the babies are not transforming her permanently**

**Last the babies are developing faster than a normal pregnancy, but not like Reneesme in breaking dawn, she will carry them for at least 7 months.**

**That's it for now; I don't want to give any more away. As always review please.**


	9. Search for Bella

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; they belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I know it was mean to leave you hanging, but here is another chapter to make up for it and I even wrote it sooner than expected for you guys, so enjoy.**

**Chapter 9: Search for Bella**

**APOV**

Edward and I walked down the stairs to our waiting family. They had already heard almost most of the conversation we had, and were now curious as to what was happening. Before any words were spoken, I looked around to make sure that the home wrecker was not here still. I was not sure, that I would be able to contain myself, if she were.

In that thought, I was not sure if Edward would of, either. Edward getting his revenge on Tanya, would be something I would love to see, as she did deserve any wrath that came her way. This brought to my mind, Rosalie.

"Why is she here, it is obvious that she does not consider herself part of the family, on this matter".

"We will deal with Rosalie, when this matter has been addressed. For now, Bella is more important, wouldn't you agree?", Carlisle spoke with authority in his voice.

"You are right Carlisle, I agree Bella needs us now", I gave Rosalie an angered look.

"So what is going on", Carlisle looked at me with concern

"Well Carlisle, I saw Bella draining another animal and drinking the blood. I really don't know how to explain it, she appears to have vampire characteristics".

"Wait, what do you mean another animal? You have seen Bella like this before Alice?" Edward said this while bawling his hands into fist, looking at me enraged. Jasper moved to my side feeling Edward's mood.

"I have had several visions, but not as detailed as the one you just saw. You need to calm down Edward; I did not go against your wishes. The visions just keep coming to me, without me looking for them. They started to become messages I think".

"Then why am I just now hearing about them?" Edward's anger was apparent now in his features and I even saw a hint of hurt in his eyes. It made me feel sorry that we keep this from him.

"We had to, and for this exact same reason. Edward I knew you would be upset, but at the same time, knowing what I was seeing, would have caused you more pain than you were already in". I tried to explain to him as easily without hurting his feelings. I looked at Edward and he nodded in response.

"Now that the emotional trauma has been put out there, and Dr. Phil has calmed his nerves, could we concentrate back on Bella please?", Emmett spoke out for the first time, showing his concern for his favorite little sister.

Both Edward and I looked at Emmett in disgust. Emmett just smiled, and stepped closer to Rosalie, as if she would be able to protect him. She was already on my hit list, so she was in no position to save anyone.

"Getting back to Bella", Carlisle eyed Emmett as well. "Alice does it appear that Bella may have been changed?"

"That could not be possible, because of her actions to obtain the blood. I also saw something else Carlisle, and I don't know if it is even possible". I shook my head, knowing the reactions, which were going to come next.

"Carlisle I think Bella is pregnant, I saw her stomach enlarged, and she was rubbing it, in a protective way". The room got quiet. As always, leave it to Emmett to break the silence.

"How's that happen?" We all looked at Emmett in shock.

"Well, if you don't know after 100 years Emmett, than I don't think you would grasp the concept now", Jasper said shaking his head with a smirk.

"Well, I did not mean how to get pregnant, Duh, I meant why would she, want to feed on blood, to feed her child? Isn't she human, or did I miss something in Alice's story?" Emmett said raising his hands in the air, as if this statement took a lot out of him.

I would never understand my big brother and his mental capabilities; they usually became sharper in our transformations. I would have feared his survival as a human. Had Bella not been around beings that drink blood, for the last year or so, and fell in love with one?

The family stared at Emmett, because we all had figured it out, but of course we had to allow extra time for Emmett's mind to catch us with the rest of us.

"Wait, Bella is pregnant and showing. It has only been close to three months since we left, but she is showing, and she is drinking blood". Emmett looked in deep thought. I just put my head down thinking this is going to be a while.

"For the love of God Emmett, Edward is the father", Jasper yelled out, he could not take any more.

"Dude, you sleep with Bella?" I could have sworn we just said Bella was pregnant with Edward's baby. It would involve some sort of sleeping with her in that sense.

"Yes" We all said at the same time to Emmett.

"Geez so wind up aren't we?" Emmett said shrugging his shoulders.

"Alice where is she now?" Carlisle spoke, before Emmett could bestow upon us, some more of his intellect. We did not want him to hurt himself.

"She is in the woods, but I don't think she is in forks anymore".

"Why do you think so?"

"Because Carlisle, look at her. You know she would think of Charlie first, and besides, I saw her driving and the area did not look at all like Forks, nor did I recognize the surroundings".

"That is the way Bella thinks yes, but how are we going to find her? Alice please, look again to see if you can see a sign or any landmarks that would indicate her whereabouts".

I closed my eyes and concentrated. When I saw what I needed, I opened my eyes looking at a concerned Edward.

"Montana", we both spoke at the same time.

"Why is she there?" Emmett spoke

"I don't think she even knows, Emmett". I think she was trying to find somewhere a little less revealing, and probably with lots of forest to hide what she is doing".

"She is even beginning to think like us", Carlisle said

**EPOV**

'Bella pregnant with my child', was all that I could think of, as the conversation with my family continued. I never thought in my 108 years, that I could somehow become a father. "How is this possible? Could Bella and I really be made so much for each other, that this, was a sign that it was meant to be? After all of our past problems, why has this gift been given to us?"

I felt we were being given another chance, and as evident of our love to create a being, our child. I was not going to pass up my chance again with my love, we will find her.

I felt a new strength come from deep with me, that I had not had since I left Bella. I knew now it was my job to save my life, my reason for being, and my soul mate, Bella.

I had heard and saw everything, that I needed to rescue my Bella, and I set my thoughts to come up with a plan of action. I knew this was my fault once again endangering her life, but I had to find her first. I would never, forgive myself if I lose her forever.

"There is a lot of ground to cover there Carlisle, and because of weather conditions, we are going to have to do everything without being seen". I knew I was ready to go.

"I agree with you Edward. We will need to separate into twos. Edward, I would like you to come with me. I can use another doctor to be handy, if the case calls for it". As Carlisle said this, a pain tore through me, at the very thought of my love hurt.

I tried to keep a straight face of my torment, but I caught a look from Jasper and knew he was feeling my pain as well. I gave him a lipped "I am sorry". Jasper nodded. I continued my thoughts out loud, of how we should proceed.

"Most of the forest and parks are focus in the northern parts of the state, so I need you all to focus there". No one contested my plans, and I could see and hear that they were happy to have me back as well. Bella had always managed to bring my best self forward, and in this situation, Bella deserved nothing less.

"Alice and Jasper you two take the northeast, Carlisle and I will take the far north section, and Emmett and Rosalie will take the northwest sections of the state".

"Why should help you find her, she has caused nothing but trouble for this family and has managed to even divide us more. She is nothing to me but a nuisance of a human, and I would do no such thing to bring her back", Rosalie's hatred for Bella showing true color.

I did not have time to deal with her, Bella was my first priority. I turned to Esme, and asked her to travel with Emmett to the Northwest Territories, completely ignoring Rosalie. Esme nodded, and kissed me on the cheek.

Rosalie was so upset at her dismissal from me, that she turned and stumped her way from the room. I rolled my eyes and continued. I looked at Jasper and he was holding Alice with all his might. Alice had a look that could kill, and frankly he should of let her go. I know I would have.

"We all have our areas to search. If you find anything please call Carlisle and I. Bella may need us at once, and I am not willing to chance her life. One last thing Emmett, do not try and lift her. I don't want any harm to come to her and my child, and we know Bella would never let us know she is hurt.

"Why does everybody think so badly of me", Emmett said

"We don't, but we do know how you love to hug her. We just want to make sure you can do that, before you grab". Emmett nodded in understanding

From that everyone headed to their rooms to change into more outdoorsy clothing, and we headed out the door. I thought one last thought 'I am coming Bella love, hold on".

**BPOV**

I laid on the forest floor gripping my growing bump, trying to fight the hunger that was raring in me. I did not want to attack another deer, but my body was telling me other wise.

I rose to my feet and sniffed the air to catch the scent of the other deer. It did not take me long to find them. My body and mind began to change, I felt like I was no longer in control. Without warning I tensed and flung myself at the deer in waiting. It took no time at all, before I had managed to render this deer in defeat.

Once again my patience for draining it into a bowl was lost, and I place my mouth at the opening I had made in its neck and sucked profusely. I was covered in blood and the pain had receded.

I walked further into the woods trying to determine the way I came in. I was sure that my human self was returning to me, because I really did not know what I had done in the last hours.

The last thing I had felt, was myself letting go. When I regain my control again, I was covered in more blood, from a second kill. The smell of the blood was making me nauseous now, and I was extremely full.

I began to walk away from the smell. Hours had passed, and it was starting to get darker. I was worried that I was lost; I knew I was lost for sure. I crumbed down to the forest floor once more rubbing my belly protectively, and thinking to them "It's going to be already babies, mommy will keep us safe".

I began to cry, because I really did not know what laid ahead for me, and soon I will not be able to get free of these woods. I heard somebody say " I am coming Bella love, hold on".

"Edward", I whispered. I looked around but did not see anyone, nor did I hear anyone approaching. 'Did I need him so much, that now I was hearing his voice, and not only that, but telling me what I wanted to hear?' I began to cry even harder.

I must have fallen asleep from my tears, because I woke up to complete darkness. The sky had turned a dark gray and the moon was now over head. I could even hear the creatures of the forest in their nightly activities.

I was scared. I brought my knees closer to my chest, as I laid on the forest floor on my side. Slowly I let myself drift into unconsciousness once more.

**EPOV**

We had been searching for Bella now for 4 hours, and it has now started to get dark outside. "Carlisle, do you think she may have left from the area, since we came?"

"Edward it is not likely, in her current state. I also would stake my claim that Bella is probably lost somewhere in this vast forest. Besides, if things had changed, I am sure that Alice would see". Thoughts of my Bella lost in the dark, made me push faster in my run.

Carlisle and I had been searching now going on five hours, and finally I caught Bella's scent."Finally, I am going to bring my Bella home" I thought to myself.

Carlisle smelled Bella's scent as well, and headed in that direction. The smell was getting stronger, and I could see my Bella lying on the forest floor. Fear came to me at once. 'Was she hurt?'. As we moved closer I heard her heart, and the fluttering hearts of the babies. Wait babies! I heard two distinctive beats outside of my love's heart beat.

I look to Carlisle and his face was bunched up in concern. "Edward I hear them too. I am a little concern, with what they are doing to Bella. Her carrying two vampiric babies, we really are not going to know or anticipate their effects, until it happens. For now we need to get her home, and we can assess the rest later. I feel the temperature is dropping rapidly, and we don't want her body to go into shock from the cold".

"I agree". We came to a walk, as I stepped toward her fragile form laying on the ground.

"Bella", I called out to her so she would not get scared by our presence. She moaned, and I could not stop myself from reaching out and caressing her cheek with my hand.

"Bella Love, I am here wake up". Bella opened her eyes, and I saw the beautiful brown orbs that I missed so much. Bella smiled, as she gazed into my eyes

"You did come. You told me to hold on and that you were coming, and I believed you". I looked at Bella confused. I had thought that before we left our home in search of her, how did she know what I actually thought?

"Edward is Bella ok", I had almost forgot Carlisle was here

"She appears to be unharmed, but I can't be sure until she is fully examined. I think she can be moved without any harm to her". I cradled Bella in my arms smelling her wonderful scent. I leaned in to kiss her forehead and she smiled once more. Oh how I love her, and missed her.

Carlisle took out his phone and called everyone to return home, and of course Alice had already known we had found her.

"Bella, let's take you home", I lifted her up standing to feet holding her to my chest tightly and we began to run.

"Edward my truck", Bella with barely a whisper said, as she was feeling the effects of the cold.

"Don't worry love, we will take of it, and I will take care of you. I will never let you go again", At that moment, Bella pulled herself tighter to me and rested her head against my stone chest, as I ran us to our home.

A/N: Alright guys another chapter, tell if you liked it. We have a lot to come, and many mysteries to unfold ahead in the coming chapters. I am really enjoying writing this story, and look forward to your comments of what you think is happening and what's going to happen. I promise you, there will never be another story that will have what happens in the coming chapters, and some of you are going to be really shocked in the end. Any ways have a great Memorial Day, and I will be back this coming week with more. I have already started the next chapter titled Charlie???????


	10. A Change of Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; they belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: Before the story gets really involved, I wanted you guys that are really upset with Rosalie to have a little understanding of her, and maybe you may see her in a different manner. Also some are curious as to what lead up to Tanya coming over, and finally all questions will be answered. I know Charlie's POV was to be next, I promise his chapter will next in line. I wanted to included some key components leading to Charlie's chapter first. **

**Chapter 10: A Change of Heart**

**RPOV**

I had refused to help Bella and I knew that my family was furious at me, but I did not care in the least. We had spent three whole months here in Alaska, as a broken family, because of that human. Even my husband Emmett lost his shine, or you would say his silly loveable self. I felt like Bella had taken my little happiness, making me start over again.

I still remember my first years in this life. I really wished Carlisle would have just let me die, instead of dooming me to eternity as this monster I have become. I now live a life, with no future. I will never experience a real family with my own children, or even the joys of aging, and seeing my children's children.

I have learned to accept many things that have been taken from me, for once since Emmett had entered my life. Even though he could not fill all of me, he at least able to fulfilled my needs, as my true soul mate. Emmett is the light that I never had, before he entered my life. I had just begun to experience some sort of comfort to this damnation, and Bella had to come along, and now everything has changed.

Emmett has lost that light, which was my encouragement to just exist, and I don't know how to get it back shining. Not only my bear, but the entire family has lost their will to go forward. We were a family with some happiness darn it, and now she has taken it away. The feel of our eternity as the damned, has now become truly that for the first time.

We were now here back with the Denali's, and I felt like we were forced here against our will. Edward took Forks away from us, because he fell in love with a human. Tanya my friend who is a vampire, had offered herself decades ago to my selfish brother, and Edward declined her. Had he just accepted her, we would not be in the situation we are now. I truly blame him, for our unhappiness, but most of all I blame her for coming into his life in the first place.

I thought that she was finally out of our lives, and now I find out that she is pregnant, and once again, has become the center of my family's attention. Bella gets everything from this world, without even giving up herself as a human. She has now become my mockery of what I should have, and have had taken from me. I can't forgive her, and I won't.

_**FLASHBACK**_

I knew that Edward had to get over her and I talked to Tanya, and she still harvest her feelings to be his mate. I agreed that she could try again, and prayed that maybe she would be that difference that the family desperately needed. Tanya said that she would take it slow, because she knew that Bella had meant a lot to our family , and she had witnessed first hand the impact of her absence, when came for a visit.

Tanya like me noticed that we were just a shell of what we had been, and thought she could help us, as well as help herself in the process. I agreed that anything was better than nothing. I told Tanya that as soon as Edward was back I would call her and let her know. The morning he showed up I called her like promised.

"Tanya Edward has arrive back home", I said into my cell phone.

"It all of the Cullens at home?"

" I am not sure, but I do think that some of them are out hunting right now, why?"

"No reason, I just wanted some private time with him, without all ears", Tanya laughed at this, and I wondered what she had planned.

"Tanya you are coming to talk to my brother right, because he is not up for anything else right now, he will need time", I was selfish for myself to have Emmett back, but not so much selfish not to care for my brother's well being.

"Oh course not Rosalie, you know me, I only want to give Edward what he deserves right now. I plan on taking it slow and hopefully he will accept me as he did this Bella".

"Well that is the plan to replace Bella, but you have a challenge ahead for you". I said sighing.

"Just leave everything to me Rosalie, and you shall have your Emmett bear back to normal in no time at all. I need to shower and get ready, but I shall see you shortly". Tanya hung up, after that.

Shortly after an hour I heard a knock and knew Tanya was here, and I let her in. I took a look at her attire, and offered to take her jacket, but she declined. I thought it was strange that she wanted to keep her jacket on. I concluded that she would not be here long, and there was no need to take it off, because of such. I showed her to his room and left.

I needed to hunt and I was not going far so I left, thinking I probably will be back before Edward and Tanya was finish talking. I looked at his door and hope that she could do some good for the sake of our family. I walked down the staircase and out the front door to hunt.

When I returned I noticed that Alice was furious about something, and then all hell broke out. Tanya was being handled by Alice, and this was not normal behavior of her at all. Alice even had time to yell at me in the process, blaming me for her actions, what they were. I was shocked, for not knowing what happened, but quickly became angry when I heard that she had hurt Edward. Everything went so quickly, and than next I was being yelled at by the family. I looked to Tanya still standing against the wall, like she has committed a crime, and realized that I allowed this to happen.

I ran out the door, and Emmett came after me. I ran for miles before he caught up with me.

"Rosalie how could do this?" Emmett stood several feet away with his hands folded across his chest.

"I I I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Emmett I missed you and the family, I was trying to get us back", I fell to my knees and dry sobbed. Emmett stepped closer and knelled in front of me.

"Baby, this was not the way to go, you knew how Edward felt about Tanya, and why would you try to go against his will?" Emmett started to look at me in confusion trying to understand.

"Emmett I lost you, I lost what we had because you lost your brother. I am your wife, and I needed my husband back. I thought Tanya could bring back the family's happiness if Edward were to settle and be happy again". I sobbed some more. Emmett slowly embraced me.

"Rosalie I love you, and I did not know that I was causing you this much pain. I know things have not been easy, but I promise we will get back, and be happier than we have ever been. Baby, you have to understand that Edward is my brother too, and he is hurting, and it is hard not feel what he feels .If you don't have family to back you, than you have nothing. Edward needs us now, but you have me for eternity". Emmett kissed me with love that I haven't felt in three months.

"Now let's get back to the house. Sooner is better than later, when facing the family about this. I know you had the best intensions, but they need to know as well". We walked hand and hand back to the house, just enjoying ourselves again.

"When did you become the wise one", I said looking at his glorious grin.

"I have always been that, I just can't go all father of wisdom on everyone, what will they think of me, when I go back to normal? I would have set a high standard and disappointed them in the process, when I did not want to live up to it". That was my Emmett and I love every bit of him, wisdom or not.

_**Back to the present**_

I watched my family leave once again for the sake of that human; Bella. I was hurt that they felt she was more important, but I was not going to budge on how I felt about her being back in our lives again. I decide to go and see Tanya to voice my view on her actions to my brother, That at least was what I did not agree for happening.

I pulled up to Tanya's home, and knocked at the door. I was greeted by her sister Kate, and I got right to the point of the matter.

"I need to speak with Tanya now. I am sorry for my tone but, I am not happy with her." I said as I was let into their home.

"The family knows of what Tanya has done and we are sorry for her actions. Carlisle has informed us that it would be best that she not come around your family until they see fit to welcome her again. I assure you Rosalie, she is taking this hard as well", Kate said shaking her head.

"Kate not to sound mean or anything, this is not about my family and her; it is about me and her. I don't feel that she has suffered enough, nor do I feel she has any remorse at all in the process", I began to raise my voice and I was sure that the rest of the family could hear me.

"Honestly Rosalie it may not be best to see her in your state", It was obvious that Kate was going into protective mood for her sister, as was I, for Edward. This, the main reason I was there.

"And honestly I don't care what you think my state is", Just as Kate was about to argue, Tanya came down the stairs and placed a hand on Kate's shoulder.

"It is alright sister; she is just being as protective for Edward, as you are for me. I do not fault her, after all I started this". Kate looked at Tanya with worry, but nodded and walked away.

"Now Rosalie before you began, let's take this outside, shall we". Tanya led the way several yards from the home. I was not there to fight her, but she needed to hear me out. We reached our destination and Tanya turned to face me.

"Well, say what you have to say Rosalie", I could not believe that she was acting like nothing had happened.

"You don't even care do you?"

"For what Rosalie, for showing Edward what I truly wanted from him. I still want to feel him inside of me, but I am a shame of how I was going about it of course".

"You are one heartless winch".

"Well Rosalie believe me, you would know yourself", I looked at her, like what the???

"What are you talking about Tanya? I trusted you as a friend and you go and hurt my family even more, and you have nothing to say to that effect", I wanted to just rip her thought out right then and there. Tanya just stood there with a smug smile on her face. How could I have been friends with her all these years, and not know her to be this cold.

"Rosalie, Rosalie, you my friend, have a lot to learn and be sorry for yourself. You can't come and judge me for my actions, when your actions are far worse than mine", I looked puzzled at her again, and why was she talking in circles?

"What! Honestly Tanya, I was not trying to rape your family member and, I never agreed to you hurting him at all. You know this".

"Maybe not, but I have my ways, and you, yours. Rosalie you have been hurting him for a while now, and even though I am not happy that I did not get what I came for. I learned something that you should have known, before you talked to me." Tanya stepped closer to me placing her hand on my shoulder, but I pushed it away.

"Just spit it out, I am not a mind reader like Edward, nor do I like your mind games".

"Rosalie can you honestly be that blind? Edward is in love, and not just any love. I have never seen a bond so strong, even among vampire mates. You are so clouded by your own selfishness, that you forgot what it was like to love". I looked at her not truly understanding why this had to do with me.

"What has that got to do with this?"

"Rosalie, you yourself, could have been a comfort to Edward, in this situation with the human but, yet you choose not to be. Did you yourself fall in love with a human, before he was changed? You know first hand that love is a tricky thing and sometimes we have no control over who we love."

"Rose I have heard you for almost five years now detest this Bella, and I never knew what it was she had done to you. The only thing she gave was happiness to both your brother and to the rest of the Cullen's. We Denali's have watched the change in you all, and known for a fact, that she was the cause. I just did not know how strong at that time".

"The day I came over, I had truly made up my mind although I was wrong, that Edward would be mine, at any cost. Just as I was about to claim my victory, I will never forget the look I saw. He had given up, and was not going to fight me anymore. I could not understand why. Then I heard him say "I love you Bella". She was still part of his world even though, I was about to take it." Tanya bowed her head.

"Rosalie, I knew at that moment that Edward was meant for this human, and no one else. You have not accepted Bella and Edward had always been there for you, and even helped to train your mate, after his transformation. Did he even complain when you choose Emmett, while still human?" I was speechless, and stood there like stone.

"That was different, Emmett was dying", I whispered

"NO, it was the same thing; you were in love, different scenario, but still in love with a human".

"I know your family will be mad at me for a while, but you are their family, and you can bring him some peace, by just accepting what you can not change".

"Bella has everything which I desire. How can I accept her past my feelings?'I looked at Tanya now ashamed.

"That's the problem Rosalie, it is not about you! I learned this well. Do you think she has had it easy, look at the attack from James. All this, Bella did to be accepted as part of your family. I am beginning to see why he chooses her myself. So if you came to lay the blame, don't, you knew about their love first, without warning me of what I was stepping into. You were trying to make him forget his reason for existing, now who has no remorse? Honestly, I think we are even." Tanya turned and walked away leaving me to my thoughts.

**EPOV**

I had found my life, and was bringing her home at last. The holes in my chest had been mended the moment I held her. We were approaching our home in Alaska, when I slowed and began to walk at a human pace to the front door. I knew that Rosalie was going to be difficult, and I knew I had to do something about her before she caused anymore pain to my Bella.

Carlisle and I stepped inside the door, with me holding Bella who was now sleeping in my arms. The family was excited that Bella was once again among us, and I could see and hear the joy coming from everyone. I looked around and did not notice Rosalie, nor did I hear her. This probably was a good thing.

"Edward we need to get her cleaned up and get her warmed. I am concerned of her body temperature, being out in the cold for so long", Carlisle spoke out loud to me.

"I can take care of her Edward and give her a bath".

"That is not necessary Alice. I will take care of my Bella." Alice shook her head but I could see the longing in her eyes as well, to be with Bella.

"Edward as soon as you are done, I will need to talk to Bella and I do need to examine her, to make sure she is in good health son", I nodded and went up the stairs

'Edward she needs you right now, so please do not blame yourself son right now' Carlisle thought to me.

I laid Bella on the bed, and quickly ran into the bathroom to run the tub full of warm water. I approached the bed resting my eyes on Bella's still body. She was covered in blood, and dirt stained clothing, and her hair was filled with the same sticking up in clumps. Bella's face was paler than I remember, but she still had those same full pink lips, that I loved.

I love her more than anything, I could have ever imagined in my life. I slowly started to remove her clothing and she began to move. I leaned down to press my lips to hers, and she opened her eyes.

"Edward ", She looked surprised.

"I am here love".

"I thought I was dreaming, where am I?"

"You are home. Bella we can talk later, but for now, I need to get you into the tub. Your body needs to be warmed. You had been in the cold a while before we found you". Bella looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes, and did not contest as I removed her clothing in its entirety.

After I had removed her clothing, I placed my hand on her formed belly, Bella blushed.

"Don't be ashamed Bella, you are beautiful to me, and I hope to see you this way for the rest of my existence, if you allow me."

"I am not ashamed of my body Edward, it is yours. What I ashamed of, is my current state. I am a mess". I leaned in and kissed her once more. It did not matter to me how messy she was, the fact that she was here was enough. I lifted her and walked her to the bath that awaited her.

I slowly lowered her in, and began to sponge her off in the soapy water.

"Are you getting in?"

"No not this time, I will cause the water to cool to fast and we need to warm you up. I will join you another time", I smile at her, and she smiled back. I continued to wash her thoroughly, making sure she had no bruises, and was not hurt in any way. I moved to her hair.

"Bella I need you to tilt back your hair so I can wash it love", she did as I asked. I gently wash and conditioned her, then rinsed. Bella moaned as I washed her and smiled every time our eyes locked on each other. She was still in love with me, regardless of what I had done to her.

"Bella can I ask you a question love?" Bella turned to face me. Ah, she was so beautiful with her wet hair hung down her back.

"Yes, anything Edward" she looked a little nervous saying this, and I knew she was, because she began to bit her lower lip.

"Why are not in forks?"

"Edward, I crave blood, and I wanted it from Charlie. I had to leave". I had a look of horror, and pain came to me. Had she wanted to harm Charlie, but why? I did not want to ask too much right now. I knew she needed her rest. I did have one more question that was plaguing me, since the talk with Alice and I.

"Bella when we found you, you said you heard me, how was that?"

"I was laying on the forest floor and I was wishing to hear your voice, I needed you. Suddenly when I started to give up hope, I heard you say "Hold on, I am coming" This gave me hope, and gave me the strength to get up and walk". I looked at her in astonishment; she actually heard my thoughts, though I was over 1000 miles away. I would have to mention this to Carlisle.

I finished her bath and lifted her from the tub to dry her off. I ran the towel over her back taking in the scenery as I went and cherishing it. Her back side was flawless and her curves were to be desired. I continued to her front and started with her arms and worked my way down.

I looked at her breast and noticed the fullness that they had prior to our last encounter. Bella knew I was looking as well, but did not seem to mind me marveling her beauty at all. I ran my hands over her breast and cuffing them, and pinching her nipples. Bella moaned and I growled in response. 'Get control Edward not the time for this' My mind was screaming at me to stop.

I continued down with my towel to her stomach. I was amazed of how round she was. Bella looked as if she were already 5 months, though it had only been 3 months since conception. I was in awe. No one could even fathom my happiness at this time. I rubbed her belly tenderly looking up to meet Bella's eyes.

Bella had begun to cry, and looked at me so intensely that it showed her love for me. I became breathless, she had dazzled me. We were going to be parents, although I was still worried about my children's state. I held my hand there longer, and suddenly I felt a flutter under my hand, and heard Bella gasp in response.

"Bella love, are you ok?" I looked up in her eyes and even more tears were falling.

"This is the first time I felt them move. I am happy that you were here for this moment. I am happy that you are here", I wrapped my hands around her wait and pulled her to me as gently as I could, without hurting the babies, and kissed her with all my love.

I pulled away from her and smiled and I continued to finish drying her. When I was done, I lifted her to our bedroom and placed her on the bed, while I retrieved her something to wear. I noticed there were some clothes folded on my dresser, and I guessed that Alice saw she needed some.

I walked the clothes to Bella, who was now sitting up on the edge of the bed. She placed her hand to my cheek as I leaned down on my knees. I gave her another kiss, this time with a little more urgency than the last. I wrapped my hands around her waist to bring her closer to my chest.

Once again, I let her go knowing that she needed her rest.

"Here Bella put this on, or do you want me to help you?"

"Edward"

"Yes Bella"

"Make Love to me", I was taken by her words and almost took her right then, but I had to think rationally, and I knew that my needs come last.

"Bella we have plenty of time for that, please I need you to rest".

"I understand Edward, but hear me out first. I need to feel you now. I have not been complete without you these past three months. I missed your touch, your love, and your smell. I need you to complete me once more. I need you; I need to feel us as one".

Bella was speaking as if she had read what I desired and yet it was coming from her mouth. If I could cry at that moment I would have, my Bella had forgiven me in those words, and wanted to express her love to me.

"Please Edward; I want to while I am still able. Please". I looked into her eyes and saw true love, and I leaned in and took my Bella, and began to make love to her, with a dire need.

_______________________________________________________________________

**JPOV**

I knew what was going on upstairs. I had never felt so much emotion pour off of two people in this manner. I was surprised that they could love each other as much as they did. Now don't get me wrong, Alice and I can hold our own, but Edward and Bella had something more, something that could not be put into words alone.

Alice had come to my side while I was laying on the couch. I knew she wanted her time with Bella, shoot we all did, but we all understood that Edward needed his time first. Everyone had gone to their own activities, so I decided to catch up with the news. We had been monitoring the outcome of Seattle and Forks for their mysterious attacks.

We all knew what was responsible for the attacks, but had not figured out why they were doing so. This type of attention could bring forth the Volturi. The Volturi were our own type of royalty and police enforcing family. They made sure that our kind were, and are never exposed to the human world. Anything that threatens this way of living is destroyed, and that is a very important rule to follow

We knew that we were no were close these areas, but we could not rule out that our presence in Forks could be discovered if they were to truly come. Also the fact that Edward was in love with a human who knew our secret and now is having his children. Vampires can't have kids. That is what we all have believed, since it has never happened before in my history of being a vampire or any others. We are positive that this would strike an unwanted interest if they were to find out.

I turned the TV on and flipped through the channels till I found CNN. The news was still the same on the attacks in Seattle, and that there had been no more in the last month. It was kind of a relief to an extent that this may be over. As I was about to change the channel to something else, I saw a news flash across the screen and it grabbed Alice and my attention.

""Look Alice do you see what I see, we need to tell Carlisle"

"We have to keep this from Edward and Bella for now, until we can find out more", I agreed with my wife. The news going across the screen: Forks Police Chief Charlie Swan Missing. Police have found signs of a struggle, but have yet to find a body.

**A/N: Well this is the end of another chapter. I hope you guys got to understand Rosalie a little better, and who knows how she will be once she sees Edward and Bella together again. As for Charlie Hmmm, I wonder what has happen??? You'll not have to wait long. I should have something to you guys by Thursday the latest. As always tell me what you think, also I have a poll for Bella's babies on my profile, please go and vote. **


	11. Charlie

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; they belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: Ok now it is Charlie's time to explain things, and hmmm, what else happens in his story? Well you just have to read and see. I know I am evil, but you still love me. Also on a separate note I have a poll on my profile for the sex of Bella's babies, please vote! As Always, keep sending reviews, I also accept suggestions if you have interesting ideals, and who knows, your ideals may be featured in the coming chapters. Thank you to those who took the time and left a review. I truly appreciate you, any way no more talk, enjoy! **

**Chapter 11: Charlie**

**CHPOV ( 5 days earlier)- the count is actually counting toward current day, so don't get confused. I did this for a reason, for you to see the five full days up to B&E reunion. **

Forks had changed over the past three months that Bella lost Edward. Though, I am not truly mad that he had to leave. I know due to his families circumstances; I still had to be at least, a concerned father for my daughter's first heart break. I thought that Bella would never survive this ordeal, a judgment I made from my first few weeks with her after he left.

Bella had completely cut herself off from the rest of the world mentally. I could tell that my daughter was hurting beyond anything that I could imagine. I tried to come out of my shell to be that comfort that was needed, and to finally play my role as her father.

My ex-wife Renee, took Bella while she was very young in our messy divorce, and I never got to really be that father that Bella should have had growing up. I was ecstatic to hear that she wanted to come, to forks and live with me, for her last two years of school.

The first weeks of her arrival was, an adjustment for me, since I had been by myself for quite sometime. I did not know what a teenage girl would need, and I did not want to make any mistakes with her. I distanced myself and gave her room, so that I was not overbearing.

Now I am here standing in my daughter's doorway just looking at the wonderful person she has turned out be. Bella was asleep now and I just wanted to glance at her before I left for work. My relationship with my daughter was stronger than ever, and like I said, she had her rough days, but I am glad that she is making progress back to her old self before Edward Cullen.

I turned to walk down the stairs to head out for work. I knew I was in for a long day, because of the trouble that had arisen in Forks. Currently as Chief of police, I was always the last one in any investigation to leave the station. I took my job very seriously and I was very good at what I did. I have been serving the law for 25 years now, and the crimes that I have witness never seem to amaze me, until this week.

We got a call to the station saying that some the out of town hikers had been reported missing, in the last three days. Their last where about had been, in forks. Friends of the hikers say that they were headed to forks hiking paths, and that they were to also meet them at the hiking paths we have here. They claimed they never heard back from the two hikers, one being a girl age 18 and the other a male age 21.

I looked at the hiker's descriptions and photos that Seattle police faxed to me. Looking at their photos, I immediately thought of Bella, and how this could be her. Bella had one habit that I did not really care for, which was going on nature walks. She claimed that it cleared her mind when she was bothered, and since we had gotten over the worst of her depression, how could I deny her what has given her a peace of mind?

Leaning back in my chair I called for the attention of Deputy Tom Moore and Deputy Anthony Jones. I knew that my department was small so we had to utilize what we had. I also called my good friend Billy Black, to see if I could get the assistance of some the locals there, to help in the search as well. Billy seemed really disturbed about missing hikers, so much that I thought it was a little strange, but he called upon Sam to round up some more of the guys to help.

We planned for our little search party to meet at a resort location, that most hikers like to go. I and my two deputies drove separate cars to the area. I stepped out the car and looked around, and noticed that the boys from la push had indeed made it here, along with a couple of in town faces. The La push boys were no average size teenagers. I did not know what they were feeding these boys, but what ever it was it was working. The average height of the brown skinned boys had to be at 6'3 or more.

"Hello Charlie"

"Thanks again Sam for taking time to help today, and please tell Billy thank you as well."

"Charlie we do have some questions of course, if you can answered them it will help us to look", Sam looked really concentrated and even looked to be a little disturbed. I notice he kept glancing back to the other 3 boys, as we spoke. None of the others I knew, and they did not introduce themselves either. Sam seemed to be in charge in a sense.

Maybe the kids on the reservation did things differently than here in forks, but what ever the reason for their strange behavior, I was still grateful for their help.

"What do you need to know? You know this is still a police matter but I am at liberty to give information to help aide in the search and nothing more".

"Charlie when were the hikers last seen in this area and do you know what path they were supposedly taking?"

"I don't know which path that they choose, and that is the problem. These paths extend some ways out, and it may take a day or two to cover what we need. They were last seen three days ago, by some witnesses".

"Do you have any photos we may use?"

"I did make copies for everyone of their faces to help in the search. That is about as much as I can give right now Sam". Sam nodded in return. I turned around to look at the rest of the search party to make one final statement.

"Now everyone has a copy of their faces, we are separating into small groups to cover more ground. Sam you and the boys will search the northern paths; Deputy Jones and Mr. Newton the East paths, Deputy Moore and Mr. Webber take the south paths, and myself and Mr. Smith will take the west. Alright gentleman we all have our directions, and each party has been given a walkie to communicate with". I looked around to see everyone's faces and continued.

"If for any reason you stumble into trouble please don't engage and call one of my deputies or myself immediately. If something is found, do not touch the scene but call me immediately. We pray that our efforts are not in vain and that we find these young hikers alive and well". With that statement we went our ways.

We had been searching for 8 hours now when a call came over the walkie and it was not the news I had intended. Sam and his friends had found our hikers, and they were not alive. When I reached the scene I was horrified of what I had seen. I had seen animal attacks, but non that looked quite like this. Sam on the other hand, I could have sworn was trembling. His anger was beyond belief.

Sam seemed to be taking this a little harder than I would have expected, as a matter of fact, they all were from the reservation. Life once again on the reservation, must really be intense, for their emotions to be this strong for people they did not even know. I was beginning to get scared that they might need a doctor called in for them, just to calm them down. I thanked the volunteers and we taped off the area to allow proper procedure.

After everyone left, I viewed the crime scene once more with my deputies. It had begun to darken outside, and I knew I still had a lot to take care of at the station, before I could call it a night. I told my deputies to head out. As we were walking to our cars, I saw something pass in the trees, but it was blur of white and red. I thought I was seeing things and ruled it as me being tired and stressed by today's events.

I arrive back at the station and phoned Bella, but did not get an answer so I left a message.

"_Bella I will be late coming home tonight, there has been an incident with some hikers and I need to work on this case late. They were attacked by a wild animal of some sort, so I do not want you outside in the woods, until we know for sure. I know you like to walk to clear your head. I will order a pizza at work, so don't worry about me eating tonight. I love you Bella I will see you soon"_

_4 _**DAYS Earlier - CHPOV**

I looked at the clock on the wall and I hadn't realized how late it had gotten. It was now two in the morning and I needed to get home and rest. This case was starting to really bug me, and I really did not want any more incidents in Forks. I knew it was an animal, but what kind animal would do that to anyone. I let that sit in the back of my mind and went home.

The next morning I woke up before Bella, but stayed a little longer just so I could see her, since I had not yesterday. I was too distracted this morning by the case to eat, so I read the local paper while I waited for Bella to come down stairs.

"Hey dad why are you still here?" I heard Bella say from behind me

"Morning Bells, I figured since I didn't see you yesterday, I could at least see you this morning, before I leave. I missed our time together yesterday, and I wanted to make sure you are ok"

"That's right you were working on a case last night, so how is that coming along?"

"Well really it isn't. It is the strangest thing that I have ever seen".

"How so dad?" Bella questioned me. I really did not want to tell her. I was afraid, the details would bother her, and I did not want to set her off. But because our relationship was getting better, I continued to tell her the truth, before she saw it in the paper.

"Well the victims were not from forks, they were just hiking in the area. The strange thing is that, I have never seen an animal crush a person this bad and only consume their blood in the process. Usually animals generally eat their victim's flesh, as for the reason of attack, that they are hungry, or provoked. In this case though, the animal just tore the victims flesh at their throats, and no other location on their bodies. Why would an animal attack, and only nimble, if they were hungry?"

Bella went white as a ghost, and looked as if she were in shock.

"Bells you ok?'

"I am fine, why you'd ask?"

"Bella you are shaking"

"I am just little cold this morning; I am probably going to need to take an extra sweater to school". I hope she was not getting sick.

"Oh well, just be sure you do, I won't want you to get sick. I have to get to work now, I'll call if I have to stay late at the precinct". I stood from my seat to leave and Bella spoke again.

"I almost forgot about breakfast this morning until I smelled something delicious, what did you cook this morning Charlie?" I looked at her concerned that she may be ill.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Bells I don't know what you smell, but I did not cook anything this morning. I was too caught up in my thoughts, that I missed breakfast myself".

"Maybe I just smelt your cologne".

"Maybe Bells", I knew once this case was over I think me and Bella needed a vacation, she was really starting to scare me, with her strange behavior.

I headed to work to continue my investigation. I did manage to inform Seattle police of our finds. The family of the two victims was coming to identify the bodies within the hour, which would allow me to get done earlier today than yesterday. I was still concerned about Bella's state of mind, and wanted to be sure everything was really ok. Bella was like me when it comes to hiding emotions, and I could sense she was hiding something from me, but I did not know what.

I had been at work for several hours now and received a phone call from Billy. Billy was wondering if I could come for dinner, but I informed him that I was still working on the case from yesterday. I even thank him for offering the boys for help. Billy insisted on Bella coming in my place since I could not come, because Jacob was eager to see her.

I told him I will tell her, but it would be her decision. I ended the call, because I received another call. I had another missing hiker, but this one had been found, and an anonymous person called it in. I knew we had a problem in forks, and knew it would be a long day. Before I got too wrapped up in the second investigation I called home knowing Bella would not be there, and left a message for the Billy dinner invite. I hope she would take the offer, so that I would not be worried about her being alone.

Bella returned my phone call that afternoon saying she was going to see Jacob and had accepted the dinner offer. I was happy to see her with Jacob again. He had always made her happy. I began to hope that he would be more to Bella than just her friend, to help her forget her first relationship; after all she had time to play the field before she settled down permanently. I was hoping for her to be around 40 before she decides that though.

It was 10pm when I finally got home, and I notice Bella's truck was not in the driveway. I decided to wait up for her, to see if she may want to talk some. I promised to make myself available to her needs, and that included late night talks. Bella pulled in around 11pm.

"Hey Bells, how is Jacob?"

"He is fine dad, and Billy sent you some of Harry Clearwater's famous fish fry". This was my favorite. Harry Clearwater was my best friend outside of Billy Black; we all had been friends for over twenty years now.

"Bella you really need to give Jacob a chance, I know you two would be good for each other, and besides he makes you happy. I really miss that smile".

"Dad, me and Jacob are just friends, and I want to leave it at that, anything else just complicates my life with him. I don't want to lose what we have already as friends".

"Well in time Bella, you may change your mind". Bella just smiled at my comment.

"I love you dad. It is late, I have school tomorrow, so I'll head up to bed", She kissed my cheek and headed for bed. I too was beat and headed to bed myself. I knew tomorrow would be trying day, at work.

**3 DAYS Earlier-CHPOV**

I went to work and worked on this second case and found that the wound marks were similar to the first victims. I knew now that we had a very serious predator loose in Forks forest. I began to think it may be a mountain lion and it's family from the upper portions, that have wondered here, looking for food.

This was logical but did not explain the wounds only at the neck, and the coroner saying they had been drain completely of their blood. His statement made it seem like we had a vampire on the loose, but that was utterly ridiculous. I had to stick with fact not fiction.

I decided to call it in early today, to spend some time with Bella. I still had a strange feeling that everything was not well, and she was hiding something important from me. I knew I could not push her, so I was hoping spending time would convince her to confide in me.

I pulled in the drive way and notice Bella's truck. I went inside and called her name, but no answer. I went upstairs thinking she may be listening to her headset, but when I opened her door, her room was empty. I felt a panic rise, from within me until, I heard someone come in the door. I calmed myself and went to have a normal conversation with my daughter.

"Hey Bells, I got home early wanting to spend some time together, how do you feel about going to the diner this evening for dinner?"

"Well actually dad, I am not hungry, I kind of ate not too long ago actually".

"Oh, well maybe we can watch a movie together. Bells I feel like I haven't seen you in a while".

"How about I fix you a steak real quick and we can do that. I have missed you too dad". Bella kissed my forehead and headed for the kitchen.

"Bells that sounds good. I will set up the player so it will be ready. By the way Bells, where were you, when I got home?"

"I took a walk in the woods to clear my mind". I froze and I could have sworn that my temperature rose 100 degrees. I was furious, did she not her instructions, I knew I could not lose her, even the thought was painful. I envisioned her in the morgue with the same marks as the last three visions and I could not hold my temper anymore.

"What !!!!, I told you , you were not allowed in the woods Bells, and I meant it". I began to Throw my hands up, in a fit.

"I forgot Dad, you won't have to worry about me doing it again, I promise". I did not think she actually understood how I felt, and the actual danger involved.

"Bells, we have already lost three people this week and I don't want to loose you as well. We don't know what kind of animal is attacking these people, but I darn sure am not going to sit and watch my only daughter fall prey to what ever it is, do you understand that?" I was hoping that I made myself clear.

After that, our night went without a hitch, and I did thoroughly enjoyed our father daughter time together. Bella went to Bed after the movie we watched. About an hour later I headed up stairs to turn in, but I needed to check on Bella first. I noticed she still had her clothes and shoes on, so I began to shake her, to wake her up.

Bella's skin was ice cold even though she had her jacket still on. It put me in the mind of Edward Cullen in how he would shake my hand, and it would feel like he was a block of ice. I always thought he just had bad blood circulation in his hands. I came back from my thoughts and Bella stirred in the bed, but did not wake fully.

I felt a cold breeze and notice that the window had been left open, so I closed and locked it, and then went back to wake Bella.

"Bella, you might want to get up and change your clothes, you still have your shoes on. I also think we might need to turn the heat up, because you my dear are pale as a ghost and your skin is like ice".

"Okay I am getting up", Bella began to rise slowly, so I left the room to give her some privacy. I went to bed after that.

**2 DAYS Earlier-CHPOV**

I woke and got dress for work before Bella woke. I planned to spend another early day with Bella today, because I still could not shake the feeling something was terribly wrong. I got to work and continued to look at the files from the victims and look at the pictures as well. I looked at the clock and noticed that Bella should have been out of school already 30 minutes ago.

She had not said anything about plans today outside of home, so I called to check on her. I let the phone ring several times and let it go to the answer machine. I told Bella to call me at the station, when she got the message.

3 hours went by and still no call from Bella, and it had me on edge. This was not like her. I called her cell, still no answer. By this time my deepest worry of something wrong was surfacing again, and this time it was coming to past. I phoned Billy to see if Bella may have gone to La Push and just forgot to call me, but Billy said he had not seen her at all.

I asked Billy if Jacob might be with her, and he replied that Jacob was home with him and had been all morning. Billy sensed my stress and asked if he needed to send Sam to help. I declined and told him that I would call back if I needed him later on. I ended that call and headed home.

I pulled up and Bella's truck was not there, and I wondered if she may have went hiking, against my wishes again in another location. This time I went into the house and called Billy to ask if Sam could search the woods to see if he would run into Bella. Billy said it would be no problem, and would call if anything turned up.

I sat in the living room a shell of myself, thinking the worse has happen, I had not noticed that I had started to cry. My daughter was truly missing. I sat on the couch and thought maybe she went to visit some of her other friends, so I began to call everyone. I got to the last friend that Bella could have possible had gone over to Angela Webber.

"Hello"

"Hi this is Chief Swan, I was wondering if Bella is there?"

"Hi Chief this is Brad, is everything ok? Bella we have not seen in a while, but let me ask my daughter if she may know her whereabouts"

"Thank you" I waited as Mr. Webber, retrieved his daughter Angela for me.

"Hi Chief Swan, I have not seen her in school today", Now Angela seemed to sound like she was worried too.

"So you're saying, Bella never made it to school? Angela has Bella been acting strange or say anything is bothering her?" I asked hoping I could get something to explain her disappearance.

"Well I thought that Bella was still sick and that is why she did not make it to school today". Bella sick, why had I not notice her physically ill? I knew she looked off, but did not come to that conclusion.

"Angela how do you know she was sick?"

"Well she looked terrible at school two days ago and I told her she should see a doctor, and yesterday after school she said she had an appointment".

"Do you know where her appointment was at?". I asked hoping she could give me a name of the doctor's.

"No she never told me, but it was in Port Angeles, I know".

"Thank you Angela you have been helpful".

"Chief Swan is Bella ok?"

"I don't know Angela, I really don't know". I thanked her again and hung up the phone.

I thought about why Bella would travel so far to see a doctor, when we had them here. I knew Port Angeles was a big city and to narrow down the doctor's could take a while, so I did the next best thing, I called my insurance.

I was told that there was a billing for a Dr. Holland ob/gyn and I quickly gained her address and phone number. I knew that I was supposed to call the station for updates and I did, letting them know my situation at home. My staff said that they were putting in prayer for her to show up, and I was able to put off tonight's long haul for another day, thanks to my deputies.

I drove to Port Angeles; to the address I was given. It was going on around 5pm in the evening and I was hoping I could still see someone. I enter the office and explained my self and was told that she remembered my daughter, being there for feeling sick. The lady at the desk said that the info that can be given had to be given through the doctor herself.

This was so to protect the patient's privacy. To my luck, Dr. Holland had been called away early and would not return till tomorrow morning. I used my influence as the chief of police and made it official police business. The secretary said she'll have her call as soon as possible, once she'd arrived in the morning. I thanked her and left.

I had a feeling something was wrong with Bella days ago 'Why did I not ask her, like I wanted too' I thought to myself, as I began to sob. I was 10 minutes from home when my cell ranged, it was Billy. He informed me that Sam found no trace of her at all, nor had he spotted her truck.

I in a since was relieved not to had her found in the woods, but then the feeling that Bell had purposely left,, began to bother me now. I had to figure out why. Did I do something to make her leave? I knew I needed to call Renee, but I decided to hold off another day to be sure.

I got home and stayed up the latest I could before sleep took me.

**1 Day Earlier-CHPOV**

I woke up the next morning andimmediately ran to Bella's room to see if she had come home. She was not there, and I felt my heart break, not knowing if she was safe or not. I felt that I had failed her and ran her away from me. I refused to go to work today, so I called to report in, being responsible, and the fact that I was the chief. I went down stairs to make a cup of coffee and wait .

It was 8am and I was getting restless. 'What time does the doctor's office open, and why hasn't she called?' I asked to myself. 30 minutes later the phone ranged.

"Hello"

"Hi, I am looking for Chief Swan", the voice said

"Who is this? I am Chief Swan"

"I am Dr. Holland. I am sorry, I got tied up in traffic this morning and I am just now getting in. I was told that it was an emergency and that I needed to call".

"Yes, I believe you saw my daughter Isabella Swan a few days ago in your office"

"Yes I did see her, what can I do for you Mr. Swan?" I began to explain the situation in detail to her, and she listened carefully. I told her that her visit may have been the cause for her disappearance, and I needed to know the diagnosis.

"Chief Swan, if this is official police business, I will need an official police statement to back your story to cover my patient confidentiality contract, being so she is a legal adult, and therefore she has the right to not allow you to access her records."

"I understand I will have my office fax that to you immediately"

"We with that covered, I must say I am sorry about this situation, but the good news was that Bella was pregnant with twins. She came to me thinking she was sick and in fact she was at that time, fourteen weeks pregnant. I don't know if this stressed her, but I am sure it was a lot to take in at only 18 years of age. I wish I had more, but I do have patients to tend, so if there are no more questions"

"No you have been great Dr. Holland; I will get the documents you need faxed, to you shortly and than you for your time". I hung up the phone in shock. My daughter was pregnant. She must have thought I would get upset, of course I would have been upset, but we would have worked it out. Wait who is the father? In my mind the name ranged loud 'Edward Cullen'.

Of course Bella must have left to look for him, but she had no clue where he was. 'Why did she not confide in me?' I was angry, but yet relieve to finally have the mystery solved. I walked into the living room for the first time in two days and noticed a folded letter by the remote.

The letter was addressed to me. Why had I not seen this earlier? I had been so involved and I did not even think as a cop to search my own home for clues. I sat down in my arm chair and began to open the letter. I had not even noticed that even my gun and holster belt, was not hung up, it layed on the arm of my chair, from where I last placed it

I opened the letter

_Dear Charlie,_

_By now you probably know I have left. I don't want you to be sad or to blame yourself either. I had so much to deal with and I just need some time to get myself together. You have always given me what I needed, and I thank you for everything. I will return eventually, but at this time I am unsure when. I have to solved my own problems, I don't want to be a burden to you anymore, and I can not bear to cause you pain once again. I don't know where I will go, but just know I will be ok. I will try and call you once it is safe. I love you Dad, and Tell mom I love her too_

_Bella _

Tears began to roll down my cheeks 'How, am I going to tell Renee?'

I grabbed my cell phone and called Bella's. Of course it went straight to voice mail, I left a message:

"_Bella I know you are pregnant with Edward Cullen's child, please come home, we can work through this. I can help you. Bella I love you, please come home" _

Was all I got out when I heard a noise, just as I was about to stand, I heard my back door shatter. I looked up to see a pale colored male stepped into the room. His eyes were ruby and he looked about 18 years old. I grabbed my gun beside me, and dropped the cell phone from my hand.

"Leave now or I will use this. I don't want to hurt you young man" He moved forward and I barely got a shot off, but managed one, before I was thrown into the wall. Everything in my way, lamps and tv shattered to the ground. I let out a blood curling scream as the pain hit me, once I hit the wall and falling limb to the ground.

I just knew several bones had broken all at once. I then felt myself being lifted off the floor into the air, and was tossed again. This time I hit the couch pushing it into the opposite wall before I hit the floor. I let out another scream.

"That must have really hurt", a female voice came from my left. "Humans are just so fragile"

"What do you want? "I hollered in pain, but managed to get these words out. The red head women leaned down in front of me, with a menacing smile.

"Oh, I have a lot I need from you, but first Where is that daughter of yours? Bella is her name?"

"I won't tell you anything" I spat at her.

"Oh wrong answer, you will tell me everything I need to know" The red head stepped down on my knee and crushed it. I screamed in agony.

"Now where is she?" Just as I was about to tell her off again, the phone ranged and went straight to the answering machine.

"_Sorry to bother you Mr. Swan, If by chance you do find your daughter, please tell her she must keep with a doctor for her twins. I was a little concerned about her weight, so she needs to eat healthy. Once again I hope all is well and you find Bella safe and sound"_

The red head women looked like she just won a million dollars, from the excitement that was written over face.

"Well, well, well , Edward Cullen is going to be a father, how can this be? This definitely changes things, and it also just saved your lousy existence, for now." I looked up in her face as she smiled down at me, and everything went black.

__________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Well another Chapter complete, hit me up. Let me know what you think. Do you have any clues why that saved Charlie yet, and what she has planned for him?**


	12. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; they belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer. **

**Also on a separate note: I have a poll on my profile for the sex of Bella's babies, please vote! As Always, keep sending reviews, I also accept suggestions if you have interesting ideals, and who knows, your ideals may be featured in the coming chapters. Thank you to those who took the time and left a review. I truly appreciate you, any way no more talk, enjoy! **

**Chapter 11: Welcome Home**

**EPOV**

The next morning I felt like the world was my oyster. My sweet, sweet, Bella, was carrying my children and even though I had left her, she still had room in her heart to love me again. I could not help thinking of, last night's events, between Bella and I. I made passionate love to her, and poured every once of me, and love her into it. Our mutual feelings had completely engulfed us, and I knew she knew it to, as we both called out each others names, in the heat of the moment.

The vision of our bodies entangled together as if we were corresponding puzzle pieces, made my non beating heart soar. I looked down to my sleeping beauty in my arms, relishing her nude body, and truly seeing perfection, which is her. Not helping myself, I reach out and cradled Bella's growing bump, and listened to my children's heart beats.

Children, me being a father, made me smile even bigger. I knew after last night that Bella had forgiven me, but I had made my mind up to never disappoint her again. Bella was life, mother of my children, and soon I will make her my wife.

'Edward can you come down stairs please, we need to have a family meeting' Carlisle's thoughts interrupted my day dreaming.

I slowly shifted my Bella without waking her, and covered her in thick blankets. I was about to walk out my bedroom door, but I had to steal a kiss from my love one more time before I departed.

I came into the dining room where my family had always gathered for meetings. We used our dining table as a conference table, because we had no other use for it, and it allowed us to all be together as one. I sat down to the left of Carlisle, who was sitting at the head of the table.

I looked around and saw Esme and Alice beaming with Joy and I politely smiled back at them. Jazz had a smirk on his face; no doubt he felt the way I was feeling. Emmett had a goofy grin on his face as usual 'I know it was good, and let's face it, you needed it too' he thought to me.

I just looked at him and nodded. Nothing at that moment was going to defer me from my moment of bliss, but I knew there was one last person I had not acknowledged. Rosalie, I had not forgotten her tactics with Tanya and knew I would have to contain myself from attacking her, at this table .

Rosalie was lucky that Bella was alive and well, and at that time, top priority. I did not even know if I should give her the satisfaction, of a glance her way.

"Edward", I heard the voice of the one sister I deemed dead to me, in all sense of the word. I turned my head to see her, but was stunned at her expression and her thoughts. For the first time they did not hold any anger or derogatory words. "What was she up to?"

"What Rosalie?" I did not sugar coat my tone to her at all.

"I am glad you found Bella". She said with a look of shame pasted to her features. I also notice my favorite brother Emmett immediately slide closer to Rose as if to protect her.

"You have no right to even speak her name, and as far as I am concern, I no longer see you as family". I was very blunt, but it felt good to get this off my chest too. 'Edward I know you are upset, but I think Rose understands her mistakes and would never put you her brother in a compromising position on purpose. She had good intention. You need to listen to her now'. The thoughts ranged clear from my pixie sister Alice. That surprised me, because I knew she wanted tear Rosalie limb from limb for her betrayal.

I looked over to Alice. "I can't"

'I know it will be hard, but truly she did not know fully of Tanya's intentions. I have seen this for myself'. Alice showed me her vision of the confrontation of Rosalie and Tanya. I felt bad to have accused her, but still it did not resolve my anger of her decision, of not helping in the search of my love, Bella.

"Will you two knock it off, there are others present". I know how much, silent conversations, always seem to bother Emmett. He always feels so left out, when Alice and I converse this way. I had to turn and smile at his comment.

"Edward I know you are upset with Rosalie at this moment, as it stands we all are, but that does not exclude her as still being family." Carlisle injected.

"For the time being, I think it wise to keep your distances from each other, till we can come to a compromise" Carlisle said waving his hand at Rosalie, than at myself. I nodded out of respect to my father figure. Rosalie just held her head down. Emmett was trying to comfort her, by telling her everything will be ok, and we forgive her in time. 'Yep a lot of time, we will see pass', I thought to myself.

"Well now that we have this out the way, Edward how is Bella holding up" Carlisle asked

"We'll we know that her lungs are in tack, she screamed Edward's name relentlessly last night", Emmett said with his booming laugh.

"Enough Emmett", Esme scolded him, while I gave him a deep growl. Emmett threw his hands up in surrender.

"Carlisle she is well, I did not see any physical damages to her, but I am concerned about two things".

"What might they be Edward", Carlisle looked at me with concerned eyes

"Well first the babies, how is it possible Carlisle, and second, I think something is going on with Bella, that may be due to the babies as well".

"Well let's first address the babies. I am not sure how this is possible, but in all of my 300 years this has not happen, or at least has never been recorded among vampires. What I can say is, that the make up of humans are not that extremely different than ours, as far as our sexual functions, and anatomy. I personally think that we have under estimated our abilities to reproduce, because no one has ever had a human mate, which has lived beyond that act".

"This is something indeed I would need to research further to be sure. Edward do you think today Bella would be up to an examination, I would like to get in a sonogram for myself to monitor their development?"

"I think that would be fine. I am wondering why she is showing, almost like she is in her 5th month. We have only been gone three months. If this shows their growth pattern, then I fear for Bella being able to carry them, with no harm coming to her".

"Edward if indeed their growth is accelerated, I think she should be safe, as long as she remains bed ridden to accommodate the added weight, and stress to her body. She is in capable hands for now".

"I am not doubting you Carlisle, I just can't lose her, now that I have her again", The thought of her harmed in any way caused my chest to pain. Jazz felt my pain and looked to me with apologetic eyes. He had never forgiven himself of her birthday and how he almost took her away from me then.

"Edward you said there was another problem you have?"

"Not a problem, Carlisle, as much as it is, another mystery".

"How so Edward I am confused, do continue"

"Well before we left to search for Bella, I had many thoughts in my mind, but one that I made my mission. I thought to myself for Bella to hold on and that I was coming. Well when we found her she said she heard me say this, even though we were over 1000 miles away. This is also not the first strange occurrence. I also heard her call my name on two occasions".

Carlisle seemed to be in deep thought from what I had disclosed.

"Why did you not alert us, when you heard her the first time?"

"Well Carlisle, I am embarrassed to say, I thought I was loosing my mind". Emmett burst out laughing, but quieted quickly when Esme gave him a terrifying look

"Well that was definitely a surprised answer. Well I can say that Bella can not be manufacturing this because she is human, so it would be a safe judgment, that the babies are showing signs of their gifts in their unborn state. This indeed is a mystery, but I am almost enthused at the possibilities that it presents".

I had almost forgotten by my own happiness, to consider Esme's on this matter. Rosalie was also an issue on this subject as well but, she did not matter.

"Esme I have not to address your feelings, I am sorry". Esme caressed my face with her hands and smiled her loving smile.

"Edward I am ok with this, thank you son for caring of my feelings, but I am a grandmother to be aren't I?" I smiled at this comment

"Yes, you will be the best grandmother to my children Esme". She smiled again.

"Carlisle what about Bella's appearance, and the fact she was consuming blood in my vision?", Alice speaking for the first time

"Yes Alice you are right, we do need to cover that subject. What is it that you saw?"

"Well her appearance was as of one of us, and I was not seeing a prominent future but her in the state she is now".

"How can that be Alice when we found her, she looked like normal Bella. We did not see any evidence of alteration to her appearance". Carlisle spoke

"I do not know but, I do know is that there is something wrong with Bella, and we need to figure it out for her sake". I was pained once again, because she was right, and I had seen her visions of Bella as well.

"Edward you need to be with Bella now she should be waking up shortly. We will continue this discussion when we know more". With that everyone left the dining area, and went about their, own daily activities. I went back upstairs to join my Bella.

Bella was still as beautiful in her sleep, and I felt more comfort, the closer I was in her presence. I leaned in to gently kiss her full rosy lips, savoring the taste and breathing in her fragrance, that I have missed.

Bella stirred in her sleep and let out a little moan. I wonder what she was dreaming about. Oh how I would love to get into her mind, just once. I positioned myself back into the bed, and moved her gently back to my chest, where she belonged. Two hours later the sun was beaming, through my massive window, and I knew it was starting to be later in the morning.

Bella moved once more, but this time she yawned and stretched her body.

"Good morning my love", I spoke to her in her ear. Bella turned her face to mine and smiled.

"I love you Edward'. My heart was on cloud nine. This her first words, of the day, made me think that I was truly worthy of such a wonderful gift.

"As I love you My Bella", I could not help myself, but to steal another kiss and hold her tight. Bella began to squirm in my arms, and I looked down worried that I had hurt her.

"Bella?", I asked in concern

"I just have to have a human moment", I relaxed and watched as she made her way to the bathroom. I guess she forgot she was fully nude, but I did not. My eyes raked in every detail, every exquisite curve of her body, and I began to feel the need that I had for her in full force.

I knew I had to calm down. I did not know where this powerful feeling was coming from, and I knew it was something about Bella that was driving me with lust. Her body my temple, that called to me to be worshiped in the right way. Oh how I want her.

Bella returned to me moments later, still unclothed and I could no longer contain myself. I grabbed Bella by the waist to draw her closer to me, and began nuzzling her neck. I moved to her jaw line and eventually found those plump vicious lips. The taste was indescribable. The one thing that dawned on me in that moment was that, her blood did not call out to me anymore, but other things did. Bella kissed me back, moaning while my tongue made it's way to her lower lip and sweep it.

Bella locked her hands in my hair and pulled. This set the beast in me into a mating frenzy. 'What is wrong with me, am I forgetting she is human and breakable' I thought to myself. I began to calm my demon, but it seemed that Bella did not want him back in his cage just yet.

Bella pushed on my chest signally me to lie on my back, in which I complied. She tugged at my shirt, and I lifted it over my head. Bella slowly ran her hands down my chest, and with each touched my body felt a million emotions. Leaning her body closer to me, she began to place small kisses on my neck trailing down to the middle of my chest.

I was in heaven, with the sensation. Bella took one of my nipples in her mouth and sucked and nipped at my nipple, making me rise off the bed in ecstasy. I began to purr, which was normal for my kind, it was sort of a mating call in that sense. Bella then switched and gave the other nipple the same treatment. I was at her mercy. Bella's hands began to move once more, this time to my belt buckle, and pulled.

I think I even broke a record as a vampire for how fast I had my pants and boxers off. Bella smiled at my participation, and I smiled back. Bella continued to kiss my chest and trail down to my stomach, where she licked and sucked on my belly button. I arched my back and moaned rather loudly. I could hear Emmett now, asking was there even a man in the room, but I did not care at the moment.

"Edward I need you to hold the head board for me and do not let go", I gave Bella a puzzling expression, but followed suit. I wondered why she would request something so strange, and yes kinky. This was definitely a different Bella, and I like it. Bella lowered herself and continued where she left off.

The one thing that caused me to hold my breath was Bella grasping my manhood and running her delicate hands up and down, in a stroking motion. I thought I was going to explode then, but held on. Bella gently lowered her mouth and began to run her tongue from my base to the tip of my member, sending shivers up and down my body. Her glorious tongue lapped circles around my tip and then she covered me with her full mouth.

The warmth of her mouth, and the suction of her sucking, made my mind into a waste land. I was too much of a gentleman to allow such vulgarity to leave my lips, and believe me, I fought pins and needles, to keep it that way.

"Oh Oh Bella, so good", was all I could get out, as she continued her assault. I could not believe this was happening. I never dreamed it could feel this good. I wanted to take my hands and hold her head, but Bella saw what I was trying to do, and shook her head in disapproval.

Just as I was about to fall over the edge, she stopped, and I growled a low growl in my own disapproval. She heard it and gave a smug smile, she knew she had me wrapped around her fingers. Bella then climbed on top of me and straddled herself, being careful of her stomach.

I looked into her gorgeous never ending brown orbs and she lowered herself fully onto me, making us, as one, once more. The pleasure of it, hit me like a ton of bricks and I called out her name relently. I grabbed her hips and began to bring her up and down gently, while I filled every ounce of her. Bella's head flung back as she moaned my name.

The sound of her calling my name made me primal, and she was once again mine, and no one else would ever get to have any of what I am receiving from her. I began to pick up the pace, and noted how her full breast began to bounce as I thrust her onto to me. Her nipples were hard stumps and were calling out to me. I lifted my body forward without breaking my stride and latched on to her nipple and sucked till she screamed my name.

"Edward I going to come"

"Come for me Bella", with that I felt her walls tighten, and a gust of warmth covered my member as I continued to thrust in and out of her. That was enough to cause me to fall off myself. The pleasure that I had never experienced like this before, took away all of my senses. I literally roared riding the feeling, before coming down, and holding Bella tightly to my chest.

"I love you Bella" I kissed her forehead

"I love you too Edward". We layed there, for I don't know how long, when someone's voice, began screaming in my head.

'Edward, if you are now done raping my sister, can she come out now? We want to see her too, you can't have her all to yourself' My pixie of a sister was always intruding at times when she truly was not wanted.

Another voice entered my head as well. 'Edward I am leaving for the hospital now, please bring Bella within the hour for her exam". I knew that was important, but I really did not want to lose this moment either.

"Bella we need to get cleaned up, Carlisle wants to check on our babies' status today, is that ok with you?"

"Yes that is fine. I have not been able to see a doctor because of my situation, and I have been worried that they are not ok" I looked at her concerned

"Do you feel that there is something wrong with them?"

"I really do not know what to think, I never had a baby before, and I do not know what to suspect in this pregnancy. I mean it is different than a normal person right?" She turned to me and looked me into my eyes with concern, biting her lower lip.

"Bella the babies are fine, you will see. Let's just get you there ok. I don't want you to worry. I told you, I will take care of you, and this is now your home". It felt good to say that this was our home, this is where she belonged.

Bella and I showered, but we ran into a dilemma, when it came to clothes to accommodate her growing bump. I managed to dress Bella in an oversized tee and jogging pants. I was sure Alice had already known she would get her dream shopping trip, once she was back at home. Before we left, I offered Bella breakfast, but strangely she was not remotely hungry. I argued, but Bella insisted she would not eat now, so I pushed it in the back of mind for a later discussion.

We left home, but not totally missing a very excited bouncing Alice. Jasper had to place his hands on her shoulder and send her calming waves to settle her enough so we could leave.

We made our way to the hospital and Carlisle took us into a private examination room.

"Now Bella how far along are you?"

" I was told 14 weeks last at the last doctor visit, and it has been a week now, so I should be at 15 weeks".

"Very good, let's see their progress shall we?", Carlisle pulled the probe and covered Bella's bump with gel, and slid the probe into the goo. Moving the probe around, Carlisle had found the first babies heart beat, and then the second. I was beyond words, hearing the life that was growing in my Bella, and the fact we made them from our love of one another.

"Ok Bella, I am almost finished. As far as I can see, they look healthy and appear to be normal in development. Let me take some measurements, to see how far along you are." I smiled and rubbed Bella's hand and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you Bella for this gift", Bella looked at me with tears in her eyes and smiled.

"Ok Bella, I have your measurements. It looks like you are at 20 weeks".

"How is that possible Carlisle, that would make me five months, when I was three months not even a week ago?"

"Well I guess we have some answers to their growth. At this rate I suspect you will give birth in under, 3 months. We will need to keep watch over you as well, with the growth so rapid, I don't want to stress your body completely out".

"Bella I want to give you a simple exam to check for any soreness you may have. Are you ok with that?." Bella nodded, but I could tell she was scared. Carlisle began to step toward the door and I leaned in to kiss Bella. "Remember we are in this together Bella, I won't let anything at all happen to our family".

"Oh Bella, I will be sending in Nurse Nancy, to help get you undressed, and set up my tools". Bella nodded once more, as she watched Carlisle leave the room. Shortly after a petite nurse who looked as if she were still in her twenties came through the door. 'Well who is this? I don't understand how girls like that, get gorgeous guys like him, maybe the pregnancy was the reason he stayed. I really do not see any other reason; he would want something so plain'.

The nurse's thought had me furious, and I wanted to voice my opinion to her, but I did not want to scare Bella. I never understood why so many women would degrade another, thinking they are more attractive. Are they really that superficial?" Bella was turned on her side facing in the opposite direction.

My Bella smelled off to me, all of a sudden and I could not figure what the change was. The nurse approached Bella to touch her side, but Bella not even turning to see her, screamed "get out now". The voice was so fierce that it even startled me. The nurse backed away like it was some protective instinct and headed for the door.

"It is her hormones. She is really emotional right now", was all the excuse, I could give the nurse at the time.

"I'll say". Was all she muttered as she left the room; Carlisle was not far away and heard Bella's outburst, and came back into the room.

"Edward what happened?" Carlisle prompted me

"I don't know Carlisle, she just yelled get out, and has not yet to have moved from her current position, One other thing Carlisle, Bella smells different". Carlisle sniffs the air, and I knew he smelled the difference since we had arrived.

Carlisle slowly walked toward Bella, not trying to startle her.

"Bella, this is Carlisle are you ok" Bella did not answer and now I was becoming very worried something was wrong.

Carlisle walked completely in front of Bella, and the look on his face said a 1000 words. I looked through his mind to see why he reacted this way, and was thrown back. Bella's skin has become a ghost white, and she was shaking, and clutching the bed rail for dear life with her eyes closed. When Carlisle faced her, face to face she opened her eyes and they were crimson.

'Edward she looks to be in a bloodlust, and remarkable she is fighting the urge. I would presume, this is why she told the nurse to leave' Carlisle thought to me.

"Carlisle I am so thirsty", Bella spoke" the pain is unbearable". Panic took over my entire body. The one thing that I did not want her to become was already happening. I was crushed in my grief and knew Bella would hate me for doing this to her.

"Carlisle I told the nurse to leave for that reason, I did not want to hurt her, and Edward stop it! I need you now, have pity, on yourself later". I think my mouth and Carlisle's too all opened with a pop. 'How did she know what we thought, I was the only one that could do that?'

"Edward I need to get some blood, you need to keep Bella here until I get back". I nodded and when to Bella's side to comfort her till Carlisle returned.

"Bella how long has this been going on?"

"For a two weeks now", Bella was brave and one of the strongest persons I know, to resist this well in a newborn state. I hated to think about it, but it was hard not to. I imagined Bella as a newborn, and thought that she will be able to handle this quite well. I began to have hope of our life eternal, but thought back to myself being selfish, and not wanting to take her life from her.

It suddenly dawned on me, that Bella could hear my thoughts I think, but she never responded. I did not know if her quietness was a good or bad thing, but I was quite sure it will be a discussed issue sooner or later.

Carlisle returned back, carrying donor blood. I thought Bella was going to lose it right then and there, but she always surprises me by doing the opposite. She fought the urge still, as Carlisle poured the blood into a cup. I had to hold my breath to contain my animal as well. I watched as Bella devoured two bags without gagging, and slowly her features turned back to normal.

The remaining blood in her mouth made her sick, so she rinsed her mouth. I was relived to see that it was not permanent, but I was curious if Bella could hear me, so I thought 'Bella can you hear me now" She did not respond. I thought it once more, and still no response. I will let that linger for a while.

"Well we know now Alice's vision don't we? Edward we need to get Bella back to the house, and we need to discuss provisions for her nutrition. We will talk later, I need to see my other patient's now, but I will be home shortly. Please keep Bella at home and tell Alice no shopping for Bella. We can't risk any problems with her bloodlust, and we need to figure out when she will have one".

I knew he was correct, but I also knew my father and he wanted to say more but did not. I think he thought Bella could hear him; I needed to tell him my theories soon. I lifted Bella knowing she was tired and took her home.

**A/N: Ok guys they are more for this development, but I have a couple key POV's that need to be know before all is revealed. Bella's babies sex should be reveal within the next chapters so place your vote if you have not. I should have another chapter no later than Friday, so look for it. Ok please review and let me know what you think of the story thus far.**


	13. Jacob's Rage

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; they belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: We still have some chapters till the birth of Edward and Bella's babies, so if you have not gotten the chance to vote on their sex do so on my profile page. As I said last chapter we still have some important POV's left before everything can be tied nicely together, so bear with me, because you'll never guess what I am up to, till I actually write it. So now here's another chapter as always enjoy. **

**Chapter 12: Jacob's Rage**

**EPOV**

I brought Bella back to our home. I knew after her doctor's visit she had to be tired, and in need of rest. As I enter our home, everyone was gathered into the living room all staring with anxious eyes. I tried to look away and focus only on Bella, but their thoughts had been screaming at me since we pulled up to the house.

"She is ok guys, Bella just needs her rest", I decided to answer everyone with one quick response, hopefully it will satisfy them until I return to speak to them directly. As I approached the stairs I whispered in a vampire voice to my siblings, 'meet me here in one hour we have much to do'. I took my leave up the stairs, carrying my Bella closely cradled in my arms.

I entered my room, and placed Bella on the bed, pulling the comforter over her fragile frame. I looked at her and her growing bump, wondering if I may be sacrificing her life, by her carrying my seed. I tried to push the thought. I began to feel a pain of my betrayal to my love, but I had to push it out my head, and concentrate only on her well being now.

Bella was even more beautiful in pregnancy, she had become my miracle. Her skin had become flawless and smooth, and I could not help but rub my fingers down her warm delicate cheek. I leaned in and gently kissed her ready lips. I lingered in the kiss, just to feel the warmth and softness of her lips pressed against mine.

Bella stirred, but quickly settled back into her much needed slumber. I decided to go and confront my siblings on the matter at hand. Slowly I walked down the stairs, picturing the image of Bella at the hospital. My Bella was so pale, shaking, and with crimson eyes. The most horrific part was watching Bella drink human blood and not flinch.

I had convinced myself to leave Bella 3 months ago, because of many factors. But, there was one other factor that had lingered with me, the choice of stopping Alice's vision from coming to past. Before Bella's party and even before James's attack on Bella, Alice had seen Bella become one of us. I knew that if I truly loved her, I would not doom her to this life ever.

This morning that image was staring back at me, and it was not a dream. I knew the fate that Alice had seen for Bella, but it was not a fate, I was willing to come to light. The image of her was enough for me. I know now, I would stop this from happening permanently.

"Edward" Alice walked up to me bringing me out of my revere.

"I sorry Alice, I actually was distracted there for a moment", I said trying to straighten out my face from the torment I was feeling. Alice placed her small pixie hands on my shoulder in comfort, already knowing my mind.

"Edward everything will be alright, you will see". I looked into Alice's eyes and for some reason; I saw a confirmation in her words. I just nodded.

"Lets get this over with shall we?" Alice pulled me into the living room where my siblings all sat on the sofa, with a look of curiosity.

"So what's up Edward" Emmett asked

"Well it appears that Alice's vision of Bella has presented us with a slight concern, and a challenge. I do not doubt though, it will be difficult to handle "

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked.

"Well Alice saw Bella as one of us in her appearance, right before we started our search for her"

"Yeah we remember that, but Bella was normal when you brought her home, so why are you bringing that back up?"

"Well Emmett, and everyone, when I took Bella to see Carlisle today, something happened with Bella. Bella was fine when we had arrived, but soon after she began to change in appearance. She became pale like us and her eyes were crimson", I stopped to run my hand through my hair to continue, but the look on my sibling's faces made me hesitate a little.

"Bella threw a nurse out of her room, today before her examination. I had never seen her that angry, but I knew something was off because her smell had changed. When Carlisle approached her she looked like us, and Bella had appeared to be fighting her bloodlust. That had been the reason, for sending out the nurse. She was trying to protect her".

"Dude Bella is no vampire, how would she have attacked the nurse. What could she have possibly done, gum her to death" Take it from Emmett to not take this serious

"I don't know how she would have attacked the nurse, but we have learned that she craves the same way we do, but without our advantages, so she is still considered a danger"

"I take it that the babies are more vampire in nature than", Alice answered for the first time

"Well Alice it would appear that they are affecting Bella directly, showing their vampiric tendencies. Carlisle has concluded that they may be more vampire, than human"

"So what happens to Bella", Alice seemed to be worried now, about her best friend. I knew this was hard on her too. She loved Bella, as well as they all did.

"Nothing at all, that is where Carlisle wants us to come in. Bella needs to be watch at all times by someone. She is not to be alone at all during this pregnancy. Yes Alice you can get her some clothing, she will need it the way she is growing, and no Alice she can't go with you"

Alice smiled at first, than quickly turn it into a frown. I looked at her apologetically and continued.

"Bella's pregnancy is also not normal in gestation; the babies seem to be developing slightly faster than a human. Bella is at 5 months now, and Carlisle is predicting that she will deliver in as little as 3 months or less, only time will tell for sure". Just then Esme and Carlisle came through the door.

"Ah Edward, good, I see you are filling them in on today's events", Carlisle walked into the area which we were all hovered in.

"Yes Carlisle, I still have not discussed her diet yet and other precautions pertaining to her thirst".

"I can continue Edward, if that is alright with you".

"I don't mind Carlisle, at all".

"Well as it stands, Bella craves blood for the babies. I have come to a conclusion that when Bella actually goes through her physical changes, it is because the babies themselves are craving, or for a better lack of terms are thirsty. I am not sure what other qualities that they will carry as far as strength, skin tone or anything else". Carlisle took an unneeded breath and continued

"As it stands right now, I believe that Bella's body has adjusted itself to support the diet of both hers and theirs, although I am still not certain if they are the reason for her human cravings as well. I have decided that we can not risk Bella in public and her going through an episode".

"What should we do about her diet, she can't hunt for herself?" Alice asked

"I have thought this through, and I suggest that we hunt for her. Alice I need you to buy several thermos big enough to store large quantities of liquid. Emmett and Jasper can hunt, and fill these thermoses for Bella. It is safe to say the blood can be refrigerated and then heated when needed for now. This should be sufficient enough to satisfy her bloodlust when it comes".

"Carlisle you gave the babies human blood in the hospital, are you sure that animal blood will be sufficient enough for them?"

"We really do not know this answer Edward, all we can see is how it affects Bella, but my theories say that animal blood would do, because it is not their complete diet as well, they seem to tolerate her intake of human food".

"Carlisle, will the changes be permanent, after the babies are born?" I was worried that the damage may be permanent to my Bella.

"I don't think so Edward, as far as we can see it is only because of the pregnancy. I believe Bella should be fine as long as we take the proper precautions. I need everyone to get started on the task at hand, so that we have supplies in case she needs it when she wakes. " Everyone left, but just as I was about to check on Bella, Carlisle called back to me.

"Edward one minute please, I do not know when Bella will crave, so I need you to document for me how long it takes between her thirst. I can get a better clue as to how much we will need with this". I nodded to Carlisle and went upstairs to check on Bella.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Jacob POV**

I was feeling quite happy that finally I would get a chance with Bella, now that the bloodsuckers are no longer here. I knew that Bella did not see me as more than a friend, but I am patient. I can change her mind, or at least her heart, I hope.

Sam had been giving the pack tedious hours of patrol ever sense that red headed leech started to kill hikers, in and around forks. I was not happy about it, because it limited me from seeing Bella and giving us what we needed, which was time together.

By the time I arrive at home from my patrol, I am so exhausted and usually would sleep the remainder of the day. After the first week of my absence from Bella, I had made up my mind that I would place Bella into my schedule, whether Sam wanted it or not. I was determined to make her mine.

I woke up and looked at the clock 'Yes it is early, gonna go see Bella' I was singing to myself. I walked into the living after I was dressed, well as dressed as I was going to be. I saw my dad on the couch.

"Jake you look happy today", My dad smiled at me when he said this.

"Well Sam has not given me any patrols this afternoon, so I am going to see Bella". As soon as I said her name he frowned.

"What?" Dad began to look as if he was in deep thought, about something.

"Jacob sit down I need to tell you something". I sat down, but felt like something was wrong.

"Son, Charlie called yesterday asking had we seen Bella". Dad paused like he did not want to go on.

"So", trying to get him to continue.

"Well he said she did not come home from school, and he even told me to ask Sam to look in the woods for her. I called him this morning, Jake, she is still missing". I felt my brain fry from the heat that started to rise.

"Jake, calm down now!" I had not notice my body trembling, Billy my dad knew, that me transforming in his presence was dangerous, and I did not want to hurt my father. I gritted my teeth as I spoke trying to stay calm.

"Bella is missing and Sam has known, and you have known, and nobody said anything to me?" I said this as a statement not a question, as loud as I possibly could.

"Jake, at the time you were on patrol, and Sam felt there was no need to alert you of the situation, because Charlie thought she had gone with friends and forgot to call him".

"Charlie would of never called like that if he was not extremely concerned, he knows when she is here we always call, and you know it ". Now I was accusing my father.

"Jake this is exactly the reason I did not tell you, until we know for sure you need not over react, besides Sam searched the woods last night and found no trace that Bella had been in the woods".

"Am I not the only one, who has forgotten that Bella has a blood sucking leech after her, or did you conviently think that was not important?"

"Jacob you will not take that tone with me". My dad was right. I had other fish to fry. I turned shaking and walked out the door

"Jake, Jake", I heard my dad calling, but at this point Bella became priority, and I knew the person I was going to see.

I ran and changed into my wolf form linking my mind with the pack.

"Jake, I know you are upset right now, but I assure you that the redheaded vampire has not slipped by us".

"What do you know Sam? I had the right to know about Bella, and you had no right keeping it from me"

"Jake the pack comes first, I understand you harvest feelings for Bella, but the safety of our families takes lead. We search for Charlie and found no evidence that Bella had been taken". By this time I had mentally formed every curse word known to man at Sam and he just disregarded it.

"Jake if you do anything stupid out of your misjudgment, I will be forced to use my authority to stop you. There is more at stake here beside Bella, and the sooner you realize that, the better off you will be"

"Sam, Bella is family so therefore, she is priority as well, and you know it. Do what you will but, I am going to find Bella". With that conversation, I needed Sam and the pack out of head, so I changed back into my human form to head to Charlie's.

I arrived at Charlie's in my VW Bug and saw that his cruiser was there. I knocked on the door and Charlie opened the door and let me in.

"Hey there Jake", Charlie spoke, but I could tell his heart was not in it.

"Charlie no word yet", I asked walking behind him toward the couch.

"No it has been a day now and nothing. This is not like Bella at all, I can't help feel like I am the reason for her leaving", Charlie placed his hands in his hands, and began to sob.

"Charlie we will find her if it is the last thing I do, I promise you". This was a promise I planned to keep, even if I had to search the world to find her.

"Charlie, what do you know so far?"

"None of her friends have seen her, but we do know that she did not even make it to school today. So what ever happened she left after I did this morning, but right now I don't think it was with her free will though". I started to get angry as pictures of a certain vampire taking Bella; I somehow now believed that the Cullens were involved.

"Charlie do you think that maybe Edward Cullen may have came back", Charlie looked at me surprised that I mentioned his name.

"Jake do you know something I don't know?"

"No, but we can't rule him out, you know how Bella was with him, and we know she would do anything for him". I knew this was low, and could compromise his family's identities, but I did not care. He was not about to come back after he hurt her and take her back from me now. This was not gonna happen, as far as I was concern. Of course, I also did not know if they were involved either, but in any case Charlie would now involve them and I would be sure to get my answer to this.

"Jake relax. I had already thought of Edward Cullen, being that I thought the same, but he is not even in the country at this time, and the hospital in France as confirmed that Dr. Carlisle was on duty this morning and has been since last night. Edward Cullen is not an adult, so he could not travel from there to here without his father knowing, and I have never not, trusted Carlisle's word.

Could he be that gullible, my guess is yes, un-freaking believable. I have to hand it to the Cullen's they are good, but I know better. Well that went my plan, I am on my own, I thought to myself. I needed to go, I could not just sit here and do nothing like Sam.

"Charlie I have to go", I said this getting up walking toward the door

"Oh Jake, I do have one lead, but right now I can't follow it up until tomorrow".

"Oh, and what is that?"

"Angela says Bella had been sick now for a couple of days, and since I have not really been home, because of the missing hikers, I had not noticed. She says that Bella visited a doctor a couple days ago in Port Angeles named Dr. Holland. I am sure what ever this doctor found may of sparked her disappearance, but won't know till tomorrow".

"Will you let me know if you find anything Charlie. I miss her as well and need to see Bella home safe and sound too".

"Jake you are a good friend to Bella, this is the only reason, I was at liberty to tell you this. I will get to the bottom of this, if this is the last thing I do". I nodded and took my leave thanking him on the way out. I made it to my car, and just drove. I did not want to go back to La Push right now, I needed to think.

'Bella went to see a doctor' I thought, than I remembered the difference in her smell when she last visited me. Maybe something was wrong with her. Darn Bella for not telling me, I knew she was keeping something from me. I sensed it that day, but still said nothing, but I watched her to see if she would crack.

I decided to drive to Port Angeles to find this office she visited. It had been an hour drive, but I got good directions from a resident of the city, and they told me of a cluster of offices on Connelly Street. I drove there and got out my car looking at the names on each building. I finally found Dr. Holland, but what disturbed me the most was that she was an OB/GYN doctor. No, this can't be, I thought to myself.

I thought about the smell and the differences, and a light went off in my head. Vampires had that same sweet smell, hers was not as strong but it was there. That Bastard got her pregnant with his spawn. I was loosing it, and I had to get out of here before I exposed myself. I bolted for the nearest forest and changed.

"Jake, where have you been ?" Sam's voice came to me at once.

"Never mind where I have been Sam, I know what may have happen to Bella"

"What is it, Jake?"

" I think Bella is pregnant with the Cullen's spawn"

"Vampires can't have offspring Jake or we would be swarming with more Vampires than we have seen".

"You are wrong Sam, and I knew this when she was in La Push, but could not place the smell".

"What are you talking about Jake?"

"Bella had a hint of their smell on her, and I could not place the smell, until now. It was a smell of a vampire".

"She is not vampire Jake"

"I know but her child is", I thought with anger. How could he do this to her, and how can Bella be so stupid to have risked her life, to what, to satisfy his sick sexual need. Did he bite her too in the act? I would not have put it past him. I was now becoming disgusted, and angrier of the images of him inside Bella that way. Somehow he found out, and he took her, I know it. The treaty is broken, I thought with a smile.

"Jake stop, you don't know that and we have not smelled or seen any Cullens. They have not broken the treaty, and you will not act on this crazy notion you have. As far as we know, she may be pregnant, but that is her free will. Bella may have even gone, to see her mother to comfort her in this, we just don't know. Right now the other vampire is our attention; Bella is no longer in Forks so she is not the focus now"

Sam's voice began authoritive, and I knew that I could not bend from his will as the alpha of the pack. I would settle for now, but this was far from over. Tomorrow I will go see Charlie to confirm my theories.

I changed back into human form, and retrieved my car, and went home to wait. The next day Sam put me on morning and afternoon patrol, to keep me near La Push on purpose. The first chance I got, I called Charlie's house with no answer. I knew he should be back by now, so I headed in his direction after transforming again.

I ran through the vast forest and caught her scent, and not just hers, but another I had not smelled before. Sam saw this as well in my thoughts, and now the pack was on full alert. I followed the scent and Sam caught up to me as well. The smell lead us into Forks, and the direction we were heading in only lead to one place.

"Sam you don't think", was all that I could get out, I could already feel Sam becoming enraged, and hear his thoughts that we may of failed Charlie, but I could not accept this. We broke through the trees to see half of the police force there, and some others in suits.

With our sensitive ears we heard most of their comments about the scene, but the one thing I could not forget was the smell of blood, and I knew it was Charlie's. She got him and I was furious, and the Cullen's will pay for this, I thought as I took off into the forest heading out of forks, ignoring the calls from my alpha. Something clicked in me and there was silence. With my last breath Edward Cullen will die for this, was my last thought as I continued my stride.

**A/N: I know, I am evil, but you got to admit you like my sense of style. I am sorry I did not update yesterday, we had a thunderstorm here all night, and I could not turn the computer on, for fear that it would damage my system. Since you were patient, I promise to have the next Chapter to you by Tuesday. Please don't forget to take my poll on my profile, and hit me up with what you think about the chapter. Suggestions are welcome as well. **


	14. Alice and Jasper Undercover

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; they belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: There, has been a lot of bad weather here in Maryland for the past three days and it has caused me to delay my writing, because it was not safe to turn anything on. I know I am a day late but here it is at last. **

**Chapter 14: Alice and Jasper Undercover**

**APOV**

After I completed the task that Carlisle had instructed, I walked upstairs to see my best friend. I approached Edward's door and heard Bella breathing slowly, I knew she was still asleep. I wanted to wake her up. We had so much to talk about. I was going to be an Aunt and I was ecstatic. I could just see the many shopping trips ahead, and oh we still have to get the nursery in order.

I began to think what we needed 'Bedding, wall paint, movie cameras, baby clothing, baby furniture, and oh to my delight everything was double, and so much to do'. I couldn't wait. I was too excited so, I tried to be sneaky about it and purposely wake Bella, to get our day started, but Edward knew what I was up to and stopped me before I could even get into the room.

"Alice I know what you're thinking and don't. You know Carlisle says she needs her rest, and you know he will back me up" Edward said from some part of the house. I crossed my arms and pouted 'Darn that mind reader'. I heard him chuckle. I decided to go and find Jasper, to see what he was up to, since I could not bother Bella now.

I found Jasper in our room watching TV very seriously. From his demeanor I could tell something had really caught his attention.

"Jasper"

"Hey Love" He turned to me, grabbing my waist to pull me in his lap.

"Alice, I have to ask you something" He looked a little distraught, so I started to get scared. I had been so excited today, that I really had not focused on anyone's futures today, so I truly had no clue, as to what he would ask.

"Have you not had any visions of Charlie", I thought this was a strange question to ask, but I noticed he was watching the news, and Charlie's face was plastered all over the screen. I felt terrible that we had not really addressed Charlie's disappearance, and Jazz did not have to tell me that he was worried too, I knew.

"Oh Jazz , I have been so concerned with Bella, that I did not look for his future at all".

"Alice, can you try please? If I had not done what I did, none of this would be happening, we would be in Forks and everyone would be safe". Jazz was still blaming himself for attacking Bella and all of us moving because of it.

"Jazz, it was not your fault, you are doing well and you would never attack Bella on purpose. You were not yourself that day, it wasn't the real Jazz I love. We all have our moments of weakness, around human blood, and you haven't been resisting as long as us. It will get better you will see", Jazz lean his head against my shoulder and I kissed his cheek

"Alice I failed Bella once, and I don't want to fail her again. If Charlie is alive then by all of my power, will I get him home safe, for Bella", I understood how he was feeling. Bella was the glue in this family and she was back, but having this information given to her that her father may be dead, would only case more heartache to the family. Jazz knew Bella was fragile and he felt this was his way to make it up to her for his past mistakes.

"What do you want to do Jazz?"

"We need to find out everything, we need to go to Forks". I looked into his eyes and nodded. Just as we were talking about Charlie, I had a vision of Charlie in pain, chained somewhere dark, with no windows, and a look of fear in his eyes. I began to shake. I loved Charlie too, he was family and from this vision I knew he was still alive.

"What is it Alice?"

"He is still alive. We have to help him Jazz".

"What did you see?"

"I saw him in a dark place, but I could not see any markers as to where he may be". Jazz looked like he was in thought, and turned to me "Lets Go"

"Where are we going?"

"We are going undercover Alice, back to Forks".

"What will we tell the family?", Thank God Edward was out hunting or we would be caught by now. I knew we had to leave before he returned or he would know we are hiding something. I had a plan. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Carlisle, and told him that me and Jazz were taking a week to ourselves to get prepared for Bella being home again.

Carlisle could not argue with knowing how Jazz felt. Carlisle agreed that Jazz could use some R&R and wished us well and a safe trip back. We left at once, we had work to do.

Two hours later we boarded our flight that would get us to Forks. From the connecting airport, we rented a car for the last hour drive into Forks. We slowly entered Forks and there were camera crews everywhere. I guess for a small town this was big news when the Chief of police goes missing.

I also saw that the FBI and Seattle Police were now involved. Jazz and I made it to our old home and parked on the long driveway. As soon as the car door opened, we both smelled the familiar scent at the same time and we wrinkled our noses to the stench.

"Sam what brings you here", I asked. Sam was in human form with two others in our driveway.

"Does this mean you Cullen's are back?"

"No, we came for Charlie, he is family to us, and we want to help". Sam looked at me like I was not telling the truth at first, then his facial expression relaxed".

"So you do not know who did this?" he asked us.

"Why would we know Sam? We have not been in Forks for over 3 months".

"It was your kind that attacked Charlie, and you're telling us you have no knowledge at all. I thought your kind sticks together", This was not like Sam, he knew we were peaceful and he had even bonded with Carlisle over the years, he trusted what Carlisle said.

"Sam where is this coming from, we have never been a threat, and you know it?", Jazz was speaking for the first time, sensing Sam's anger.

"We know that you did not attack him, but your presence in Forks, drew who ever did this", so he was blaming us.

"I am sorry Sam, we are here to find the answers, not to lose your trust. We still value the lives of humans and we will not change our nature. As for the other vampires, we are not responsible for their nature, but if it is one of us, you can rest assure that there will be justice for Charlie". I had never heard so much confidence and authority in Jazz, I was proud, and it was turning me on a little.

"What do you know Sam?", I asked. He looked at me, and breathed in a long breath, then spoke.

"We have been chasing two vampires for weeks, one male the other female. My pack got the male but the female got away. They had been preying on innocent hikers in the area. One day on patrol, we caught her scent again, and followed it. The scent lead us to Charlie's house."

"Was there any sign of this vampire when you got there?" I asked

"We never got to go inside, Charlie's place has been cut off for investigation for a couple days now, the FBI is now involved in this case, and we can not risk exposure". Just then I had a brief vision and smiled. Jazz looked at me with huge eyes and swallowed hard. He could feel my excitement and knew there was something brewing.

"Thank you Sam for your trust".

"Oh I still don't trust you, but Charlie is important to us too, and we have failed him. I need to ask one more question before we take leave. Did you take Bella?" I knew we could not give an honest answer to this question. The truth could be interpreted wrong and cause a war from breach of treaty, in their eyes.

"We have not seen Bella since we left. The news did not say she was missing to", I tried to act surprised, angry, and heart broken at the same time. I was a good actress if I say so myself. "Why Sam where is Bella?" I asked frantically. Sam dropped his head at my outburst and spoke

"Bella went missing more than a week ago, we were unable to find any evidence of someone taking her, but her truck has not been found. I believe she may have ran away, but Jacob believes she has been taken as well"

"Did he have any ideal of who?" I asked with concern in my voice. Sam paused a little

"Yes, You Cullens". I had a look of shock on my face. That mutt was the last thing we needed right now, Jacob when will he give up his anger toward Edward, and get a clue Bella belongs to Edward, it is destined.

"We are here trying to help, we are just now finding out Bella is missing. How could he believe we would harm Bella she is my best friend, and we all love like she's one of us".

"Jacob loves Bella and his judgment is clouded by this,. I told him we have not come across your scents, so we know you tell the truth. I must warn you that, Jacob has separated from the pack, and from his last thoughts, he is outraged and is blaming all the Cullens. I feel he will, cause you harm if he sees you"

"We can handle ourselves, but thank you for your warning. We will let you know what we find". Sam nodded and took his leave.

We entered our old home and my cell ranged. I knew it was Edward, I had seen it already. I clicked it open.

"Hello Edward"

"Alice where are you, and why did you leave, Bella needs you too?"

"Edward it is only for a week, we just need to handle a few things for the safety of Bella, now you can't argue with that"

"Alice what are you up to?", Edward knew me well, but I was not giving in.

"Nothing Edward really, Jazz just needed some time, and I will support his decision, he is my mate" Edward hesitated for a moment.

"Alice I know you well, you have one week and I mean one week, and you will tell me all", I knew he was serious, by his tone.

"One week Edward, I promise". Before I could hang up , Edward spoke again in concern, but in a serious tone.

"Alice, be safe", Edward hung up.

"Jazz, I will be back", He looked at me funny, but let me go on my way. I returned two hours later with bags. Jazz raised his eyebrows at me wondering what was going on.

I smiled at him "Trust me" He began to look scared, and I laughed a cynical laugh.

_**Mission: Charlie's House**_

"Alice I feel ridiculous, you have really watched too much TV, and it shows"

"You'll thank me for this", We pulled up in a rented black Cadillac, to Charlie's house. The place had a lot of police still moving around outside, even though it had been a few days. Jazz and I needed to scout the scene, if we had any chance on saving Charlie at all. We needed clues.

Jazz and I stepped out of the car, looking like real officials, both in black suits, black trench coats, dark shades, and of course, fake badges, but they would never know they are fake. Jazz joked that we looked like we came from the men in black movie, and asked should we burn our fingerprints to hide our true identities too. He very well knew we did not have any. I told him ha ha, and he smiled back.

"Excuse me, can I ask who you are?", Asked an officer that approached us. I pulled out my badge and held it open in one hand.

"I am agent Crockett and this is agent Tubbs", I heard Jasper trying to hold in his laugher at the names I had chosen. We are here to get some information on the incident and to look around a little". I smiled lifting my glasses so he could see my eyes, and the officer blinked several times as I dazzled him.

"Well mam, we don't really have much. There were no fingerprints found except the occupants of the home. It was really odd because of so much damage to the place; this had to be someone that knew what they were doing".

The chief has never really had enemies here. I have known him for a while now, and we tend to keep to ourselves here in Forks, not much crime you see. The fact that this has happened to such a good man, just breaks our heart". I had a tablet and pen writing as he talked, had to make it look official even though we have photographic memories.

"Anything else Officer" I had to stay in character. Jazz and I had, had plenty of practice of playing cops, if you know what I mean. Jazz felt my lust and cleared his throat.

"We did find Charlie's Blood and a letter from his daughter. She had been missing days before, and the chief was worried, but according to the letter she just ran away. I don't feel like the same happened to the chief though". The officer dropped his head and sobbed a little, I could tell he knew Charlie well, and was grieving for his disappearance.

"Thank you, may we go inside now?"

"Sure, but we need you to lock up, we are leaving now for the day and will be back tomorrow".

"We can do that; all we need is for today to look around and document it, there is no need for tomorrow. We are just trying to finish our reports, for our chief, if you know what we mean" I smiled again dazzling him, Jasper noticed and shock his head.

"Well mam, sir, it has been a pleasure", The officer lead us into the house. Jasper leaned into me and spoke at a vampire tone "Now we're Miami Vice. I smiled. He smiled back "Alice you never fail to amaze me love".

As soon as we entered Charlie's home, the smell hit both of us, and we knew it well, Victoria. I had forgotten all about her, and from the smells, she also had a friend. We looked around and I was heart broken of the scene before me, I knew Charlie put up a fight, but with our kind he had no chance. I stood there for a second and got another vision.

**JPOV**

We search over Charlie's home and we both knew who was at fault. I kept thinking how are we going to tell Bella? This will surely break her, and my emotional brother is going to go into blame himself overload. I don't think I will be able to handle such emotions at home right now.

I was looking at a hole in the wall where it seems Charlie got off one shot, when I heard Alice gasp.

"Alice what do you see" I knew that blank face, she was having a vision for sure

"Jazz , I don't know, I keep seeing bits"

"What are seeing exactly?"

"I see lots of newborn vampires coming to Forks, and many humans will die", the horror in Alice's face probably resembled my own. It was the south rising again, and in my case, déjà vu. We had no choice we needed to tell Carlisle, and then the family.

**Well now you have please review, and don't forget to vote on my profile. We have two more Chapters before the sex of Bella's babies will be revealed. Thank you to those who continue to read my story and have reviewed as well. **


	15. Family Bonds

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; they belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N: Only two more Chapters till the sex of Bella's and Edward's babies are revealed, if you have not made your vote please do so on my profile page. Also I want to thank all of you that have posted Reviews, I have enjoyed the comments and hope to hear more from you in future chapters. I am also wowed that I have now over 10,000 hits to my story, I am glad that people are reading and enjoying my story, once again thank you all.**

**Chapter 15: Family Bonds **

**BPOV**

I woke up this morning from one of the best sleep nights ever. I knew that I was back with the family, that I was destined to belong to. To my disbelief, they in return, have also welcomed me with open arms.

I smiled seeing the sun's rays slowly creeping into our room. It had been so long since I was able to refer anything as being Edward's and mine, and the thought of it now, made my heart sore with happiness.

"Bella why is your heart racing, is everything ok?"

Oh I had forgot that my angel would be here with me, I was so into my thoughts, that I hadn't felt his gently hold on me.

"It is nothing Edward, I am just happy is all", Edward leaned in and kissed my forehead and smiled my favorite crooked smile. I was still in my morning Bliss when my stomach betrayed me.

"Bella let's get you some breakfast, you are still human and you need to eat".

"OOOhhh Edwaaaard, can't we wait, I want to stay like this a little while longer", He wasn't falling for it.

"Bella you are eating for three now, what kind of father would I be, not making sure my children are fed".

Edward was so cute, and when he said the words of him being a father, he smiled from ear to ear. Edward was going to be a great father, him of all people deserved this. I on the other hand was terrified. I could not even walk a straight line without falling, what if I fall while carrying the babies, or better yet they end up as clumsy as me. I can see Emmett now, teasing my little family of having the world's clumsiest half vampires.

"Bella Love, please tell me what's on your mind"

Edward hates it when I get quiet and has no ideal what I am thinking.

"Edward I was just thinking of us as parents". He smiled his big goofy smile again.

"What is there to think about?"

"I know you will be a great father, but I am scared that they will inherit my clumsiness, or my clumsiness hurts one of them by accident", I began to bit my lower lip.

"Bella you will be a great mom, our children could not ask for anyone better, but before we get into anymore family discussions, we need to feed my little family now. You are stalling Bella, now get up, or I will carry you down stairs and force feed you". He smile mischievously

"You wouldn't"

"I am a soon to be father, now wouldn't I?".

I thought this out for a second, and knowing how protective he is of me without being pregnant, I knew he was not kidding. But I could have fun anyways right? So I challenged him and crossed my arms and stood my ground. I soon realized it was the wrong choice, and it was too late to withdraw my previous behavior.

Edward cradled me to his magnificent chest, and ran me down the stairs before I could blink. I was quickly strapped down into a chair, with some sort of binding. I felt like a two year trying to wonder off, but couldn't because of their wrist restraint.

The kitchen already smelled quite good at this time. Esme had already started breakfast, and had been waiting for me to come down.

"Esme help please"

"Sorry dear, I love you, but I agree with Edward on this, my grandbabies need to get fed", She walked over to me and kissed my forehead before existing the kitchen, as Edward was entering again with that same smile.

"Ok Edward ha ha, can you let me up now, my hands are losing feeling?"

"I warned you Bella", I pouted because I knew I was not going to win this argument. Edward sat in front of me with a tray which contained two bowls and a saucer. One bowl had apple and cinnamon oatmeal, the other bowl had fruit salad, and the saucer had some buttered toast on it. He then got up and brought me a glass of OJ and a small glass of milk.

"Edward don't you think this is a bit much?"

"No, you need a balanced meal. You have fruit, grains, and dairy. I would try to fit some vegetables into the breakfast, but the taste might be awkward. I will definitely have it in your lunch , now Bella open up". He had a spoon to my lips

He actually was going to feed me. I was so embarrassed, that I refused to open my mouth .

"Bella come on now, I do have ways to get your mouth open as well", He stated this as a fact, arching his eyebrows up and down. At that moment he reminded me of Emmett, must run in the family. I knew this would not end well if I fought it, so I opened my mouth, but I was so going to get him back for this.

"Good Girl" He smiled in contentment

"Awe, look at the baby. If I'd known we were going to have a baby as a guest, I would of brought diapers".

As bad as it was already, it just got worse. Emmett walked into the kitchen, he was never going to let me live this one down, not ever.

"Edward why does Bella not have on a bib, you know she might drool on her clothes", he said with a booming laugh. My faced turned a Scarlett red, and I growled at Emmett, in my own way. He laughed even louder.

"I don't know Edward, it looks like the baby maybe about to have a fit, it is a sign she might need to be changed".

I tried my best to give him the evil eye, but he just smiled and winked. So I came another way.

"Oh so you think this is funny uh? Wait till I am released, there is nothing like a pregnant women scorn", I put as much venom into my voice, that I even scared myself for a moment. It was enough to make Emmett swallow hard. Edward laughed at his expressions.

"And what are you laughing at? You are already on my hit list. You won't see it coming, but I promise you, it will", His smile dropped as well.

"Bella Love, I am doing this for the sake of the children"

"You could have given me dignity, instead of treating me like a child in the process", now I was getting angry. Edward looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Bella if I untie you, will you promise to finish your breakfast for the sake of our children's well being?"

I thought about it for a moment , and he was right, but I still was not happy.

"Fine" He untied me and pushed the tray to me.

"I don't need a babysitter, and you don't have to monitor me either"

"Man Edward, Bella pregnant is no joke", Emmett left shaking his head at Edward and patted him on the shoulders. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Bella are you mad?" He always cheated. He looked me in my eyes with smothering topaz eyes and dazzled me to forgive him. He knew the effect he had on me, and smiled at his victory. He excused himself when his phone ranged, and I finished my breakfast and walked into the living room where Esme was sitting watching TV. I decided to spend some time with her before I went to get dressed.

"Esme thank you for a great breakfast"

"You're welcome dear; don't be too hard on Edward. He is just trying to be completely there for you and my grandbabies. This is all new to him, and he wants to be the best at it. He feels that he has let you down in the past and he is trying his best to make it up to you, by being the best Father to his children, and you dear".

"I know, but now he is even more protective. I did not even think that could be possible". I stopped myself for a moment thinking about Charlie. He probably thought the same way, and I hurt him real bad by leaving. We had grown close and were really starting to depend on each other, but now I have broken that trust. Esme noticed my distraction.

"Bella what's wrong dear, you know you can talk to me". She was right. Esme was caring and gentle, she was the closest thing I had to a mother now, and I was honored to have her.

"Charlie"

"Oh, I see. Bella right now it is best to keep Charlie not knowing, until we find out how to handle the situation ourselves. I promise when it is safe to be around Charlie, you will see him again"

"He must think that I don't love him"

"He could never think that. He knows you love him and that will never change, so never doubt that. When you and Edward hold your children for the first time, then will you understand the love that a parent feels for their child, it is a binding thing"

"You always know the right things to say"

" I have everyone here to keep me on my toes, these are my children in a way and I love each of them as my own, including you dear. I am looking forward to being a grandmother as well", she smiled and rubbed my bulging belly. At that moment, I was overwhelmed with Love, and I felt the same way for this family. I stood and kissed Esme on her cheek and went upstairs to change.

I reached my room and Edward was no where to be found. Come to think of it, I had not seen Alice or Jasper either. I knew Carlisle was at the hospital and Rosalie was ignoring me, but this was not like Alice. Babies on the way meant more shopping, and the fact that she was not getting on my nerves to go, was strange, and definitely, so not her.

I was in the middle of more thoughts when Edward walked in our bedroom.

**EPOV**

I knew my little show this morning would set Bella off, but I had done it with the best of intentions. She was still underweight at her pregnancy stage. I knew what has happened to Bella up this point has solely been my fault completely. I would make up for it for the rest of eternity to her. With the fact that I am going to be a father, I knew that change was needed.

I had made up my mind to be the best for Bella and my unborn children. I loved them with all my heart already, and will forever protect them. This was my own little family and now they were my number one priority, as well. I will not let Bella down again; this was my promise to her.

I watched as Bella began to eat her breakfast as promised, when my phone ranged and the call flashed Alice's name on the screen. I knew that Bella needed some space right now, so I decided to go outside to find out what Alice had been up to.

"Hello Alice"

"Edward, as promised we will be home later tonight"

"Is everything ok Alice?" I asked trying to get her to tell me. I knew she was holding something from me.

"Edward we have a lot to discuss, but now is not the time. I promise all will be revealed soon enough"

"Alice, why are you being so cryptic?"

"Edward please, just trust me. I have never steered this family wrong have I, and I am not about to start now. Our plane is loading soon, Edward please; keep a close eye on Bella. I do know she is in for a rough ride to come, and she needs our family bond to stay strong". Alice hung up then.

I could not believe she left such a message, now she was becoming the riddler, and I was suppose to be Bella's batman, and figure her out. I wished she had said nothing at all to be honest, at least I would not be stressed right now.

I knew Bella was waiting for me upstairs but I needed to call Carlisle and tell him of cryptic Alice and her return. After my conversation with Carlisle I headed upstairs to my love.

I stood at the doorway of our bedroom watching Bella lay on the bed with the pillow over her head, rubbing her belly. My Bella was so beautiful; I could never love another, or be without her.

"If you keep that up, you may just succeed in suffocating yourself". She looked at me with those brown eyes and I melted in her presence. I knew I had to hold her, caress her, kiss her, and frankly never let her go if she did not want it. I was her slave. I slowly walked over to the bed.

"Edward I missed you"

"As did I, love", I leaned in and kissed her luscious lips, running my tongue along her bottom lip tasting her and wanting entrance, which she gladly gave me by parting her lips. She tasted so divine. Our tongues dance their own dance as if it were choreographed itself. Oh how I loved this women.

Bella broke our kiss suddenly.

"What's wrong Bella?" I thought something was wrong, so I began to panic.

"Calm down Edward nothing is wrong, I was just wondering where is Alice? I have not seen her in a while". I knew I had to lie, Bella did not need any stress right now.

"Alice and Jasper went on a mini trip for themselves. They wanted a little time from the family to be together, but they will be back tonight. It is nothing really" She grabbed my face looking into my eyes. She had this knack to see things in my eyes, but today she will see nothing.

I decided to change the subject and talk about our babies. I grabbed Bella and layed her across my chest, so I could rub her belly.

"Bella, do you know what you want yet?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I just want two healthy babies I suppose".

"What about names, have you thought of any you might like?"

"I haven't really thought about anything to be honest, but if I think about it, I would like to have the names of our mothers present if any of the babies turn out to be a girl. And if there are boys I would want to use your real last name of Mason somewhere in the name".

"Oh Bella that makes me real happy, and my mother would have loved for our child to carry her name". I gave her a more passionate kiss to express how much I loved her, and we continued on throughout the day just reminiscing about our future children.

**VPOV**

My intentions were to kill Bella and her father when I finally got passed those wretched wolves. I had been by the Cullen's for myself and knew they had not been there in a while, I was furious at this. I would not let Edward Cullen be happy; he needed to pay for the death of my beloved James.

I got to Bella's house and found her father there, but there were no evidence of her being there. I entered the home with my new recruit; as he would be the first seen before myself.

"Leave now or I will use this. I don't want to hurt you young man" Was he truly threatening? Ha this was going to be fun, although I am disappointed Bella is not here, but he will tell me where she is I am sure.

I let my recruit have his way, but I ordered him not to kill him as of yet. I watched as the fragile human tried to defend himself.

"That must have really hurt. Humans are just so fragile" I smiled seeing his distress.

"What do you want? He hollered in pain not really enough for my liking, he needed more suffering, but I did need to say something to him first, I guess.

"Oh, I have a lot I need from you, but first where is that daughter of yours? Bella is her name?"

"I won't tell you anything" I was so hoping he would say that.

"Oh wrong answer, you will tell me everything I need to know" I wonder if I could break every bone in his body slowly, let see, let's start with his right knee. I simple stepped on his knee, and his scream was like music to me. So easily broken, and I was just starting to enjoy myself, but I did need to find her.

"Now where is she?" I knew he was going to be stubborn I counted on it, but then the phone ranged interrupting my fun. I stopped and listened.

"_Sorry to bother you Mr. Swan, If by chance you do find your daughter, please tell her she must keep with a doctor for her twins. I was a little concerned about her weight, so she needs to eat healthy. Once again I hope all is well and you find Bella safe and sound"_

"Well, well, well , Edward Cullen is going to be a father, how can this be? This definitely changes things, and it also just saved your lousy existence, for now."

Oh yes I needed bait and this miserable piece of filth was going to be the key. Not only am I going to destroy Edward Cullen but I am going to destroy every one of his family members as well. I even might take his children and raise them myself, being so they will need a parent, or I may just destroy them in front of him.

I knew the pixie has a gift for seeing the future, but I will not let her see much right now, but I will let her see a little to start my plan in action. But first before we get the show on the road, it looks like I might need some sun tanning lotion. They say Jacksonville is quite sunny.

**APOV**

We were just getting home and I knew that it was not the time to tell all that we had found. I had a vision on the plane, of Bella finding out before the birth of the babies, and it proved to be fatal to her and the babies. She must not be stressed with this now. I had informed Jasper that we must get the family trained for what was coming, and that is what we will concentrate with for now.

"Hey Alice you're back I missed you "

"It is good to be back Esme, where is everyone?"

"Wait, I see Edward is here, Rose and Emmett are hunting, and Carlisle is still at the hospital"

Esme smiled and left for upstairs. I thought to Edward "Edward I need to speak to you, please don't inform Bella, that I am here just yet'. Just then I was hit with a vision, the same as before. Newborn vampires invading Forks many people dying, but this time I see Victoria with them.

"Alice what was that, and when will it happen?" Edward spoke in anger.

**Ok guys another chapter please review and tell how you like it.**


	16. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; they belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N: I have received a lot of hits and alerts to my story, but not in reviews. The reviews help us writers to write what you viewers are wanting to see, and can also be a tool to help us better the story as well. If you have the time please review the story it would be much appreciated. **

**Chapter 16: Discoveries**

**EPOV**

Bella had decided to take a nap, and I encouraged it. I layed in our bed holding her delicately frail frame, as her chest rose and fell, in her deep slumber.

I could not hold back a smile. She was my angel that was sent to me from the heavens it self. I knew she had been through so much in the recent months, and I could not stop myself from thinking of how much pain I had brought to her life. An angel such as this, deserved better than what had been handed to her.

I was a monster for taking this gift from her world; a gift that would be missed, because of me. I was not even sure if she was still safe from what she carried inside her. Her transformations had become evident of this.

It had now been three days since Carlisle had issued Bella any blood. Her new vampiric side, had yet to show itself. I know that Carlisle is most concern about her attacks, and I for that matter. I believe that her bloodlust will gradual increase as the twins grow larger, but what will it do to Bella's state of mind when this over.

Would my faults ever cease? I ran my hands over her massive tummy and felted the flutter of my children. I was happy, but yet I was mad at myself for it as well. How could I endanger her life yet again?

Will my children be monsters like myself? I may have single handedly brought this world more soulless monsters to torment it. I was feeling like a plague. No good can come from this, and I am scared that my Bella will suffer more, because of me.

I love Bella more than anything I could image, and pray that she forgives me after this is over. I had been wondering why this would happen to us, of all people. Is there a reason, why we have to struggle for our love? No other vampires have ever reported such an occurrence in all of my years of existence, nor in Carlisle's. Why have I become the acceptance?

I just need some assurance, that letting Bella have these children, her life will still be ok. In confirmation to my thoughts, I felt two kicks to my hands, which were placed gently on her stomach. The movement came from separate sides of her belly, symbolizing both babies had responded at the same time. I wondered, nah that would be impossible.

"I love you Edward. Our babies could not have asked for a better father"

I looked down to see if she was awake, but I could hear her heart beat still beating in a calm rhythm. She was still deeply asleep, but had a smile from ear to ear on her face.

I wonder what she was dreaming, I hated not being able to see her mysterious mind, but I was enthused that she was dreaming happy dreams of me, and more so as a worthy father to her children. I began to forget my moping by placing it to the back of mind, and began relishing in her lovely fragrance and the warmth of her body against my bare chest.

Once again I could not help but smile, at my love, my eternal flame, soul and reason of my existence. God I loved this women.

' _Edward, I need to speak to you, please don't inform Bella, that I am here just yet_'.

Ah Alice and Jasper were home, I knew now I would find out what she had been up to. I shifted ever so gently as not to wake my love, and kissed her belly and her forehead. Bella smiled in return, and I smiled back at her response to my touches.

I was coming down the stairs when I saw what Alice had just been given in a vision. It was, newborn vampires invading Forks, with many people dying, along with the presence of a vile red headed vampire leading the attack; Victoria.

I immediately growled, at the vision, as venom filled my mouth out of hatred. As the vision stopped, I looked at my pixie sister, and angrily spat out.

"Alice what was that, and when will it happen?"

"Not here Edward, we need to call a meeting now, can you call the rest of the family and get them home?"

I immediately pulled out my cell phone and spoke at a pace that we as vampires spoke to bring home, my remaining family members.

"Alice why should I keep Bella from knowing you are here right now? "

"I knew there was something that needed to be discussed with the family, and Bella is in no condition to be apart of it. This discussion will cause her heart ache, and right now she is too fragile to handle such conditions. Trust me Edward I saw this, in order to keep the babies and Bella in good health, we can not include her".

I understood from her tone, and I also knew that we were responsible in stopping this vision from coming to past. I know Bella would be furious for holding this sort of information from her, but I also agree with Alice, but in the aspect that I caused all this, and that this was my mess to clean up.

**CHPOV **

I don't know how long I have been here, but it seemed like months. I am in so much pain. I know my right leg is no use to me, that what ever she is crushed the bones that leg. I really don't know why she has not killed me. I knew she wanted my daughter, but why?

How did Bella even know her? More pressing questions, what is she? I know she is not human, she could not possibly be, but her features are so familiar to me, I just can't place them.

It is so dark where I am. I know I am in some sort of room without windows and the smell here is vile. I have been given scraps of food and dirty water, but I do not know how much more I can take. I pray for death now, even though, I know it will be coming soon. Something tells me, that my time is almost up, I can feel it.

I have failed my baby girl. I could not even protect her. Maybe the pregnancy was not the reason to why she left me; maybe she was trying to keep me safe. "What is Bella in, and how could she not trust me enough to tell me. I am her father darn it !!! "

I was screaming this out loud but, to deaf ears. I knew nobody would find me or hear me. "Bella if you are still alive, please take care of yourself, and always remember I Love You".

I could not tell her this face to face now, but in my heart, I knew she knew. When that Victoria came back, I planned to fight. I was not going out without a fight, which is the only thing I can do, even though it will surely be my demise.

The thought of never seeing Bella again was torture in its own right. I cried, until I rendered myself into unconsciousness.

**CPOV**

I was at the end of my patient load when I received a call from Edward. From his description of the problem I knew we were in store for a long haul. What baffled me was why were there so many newborns coming to Forks and what reason initiated their response.

It had been over 200 years since my stay with the Volturi, and I knew that death counts in Seattle would draw them here. I was not willing to have my family exposed to that, and most of all Bella. This was one secret that must be kept, or I feel that it will be the end of our family.

"Nurse Charlotte, I will be leaving early today please hold the remaining files for me till tomorrow". I knew that I won't be able to concentrate tonight on work, which was a first. Troubled times were coming but we did not know when as of yet, and this bothered me extremely.

"Dr. Carlisle will do, you have a great night, I will see you tomorrow". Charlotte was a dear and great at her job.

I packed my brief case into my Mercedes and headed home.

I made it home in no time, and walked into my home. I knew my family had already heard me arrive, and was now waiting for me to join them in the formal dining room. I approached and greeted everyone seated, and took my place at the head of the table.

"Ok Edward please explain, but first where is Bella? "

"Alice does not see that it would be a good thing to allow her to know what has taken place, she sees it will be harmful to her health and cause complications in her pregnancy. Right now she is still sleeping and I also do not see any reason to cause her further stress."

"I agree also, we all need not involve Bella at this time. Now Edward will you continue" As he was about to speak Alice spoke up first.

"Edward does not really know the extinct of the problem, only what he just saw. Carlisle I received more visions in the past month, but I kept them so make sure that what I saw was accurate enough. It is strange it keeps changing".

"What do you mean? "

"I mean that I keep getting flickers nothing concrete, and the attack keeps changing as if someone has not truly made up their minds, but enough to show that it will eventually be their intent".

"Hold up what !"

"Sorry Emmett, I had a vision of newborn vampires attacking Forks, and my last vision confirmed it will be led by Victoria".

Everyone hissed at the same time, at the mention of her name.

"I feel like I am missing something though. It does not make any sense, why would she attack in such a massive scale, we are not even in Forks she should already known that. I am sure she has been by our old house".

"That's just it Alice, I think she wants us back"

"Edward, that still does not explain how she expects us to know, that much, to be there in the first place. She has no clue that Alice can see the future, so how would her plan work in her favor?.

"Carlisle I know."

"And what is that Alice? "

"Charlie has been taken, that is why, me and Jasper left for a few days. We wanted to see if we could help, but when we arrived her scent was everywhere".

Everyone gasped.

"AND YOU COULD NOT TELL ME THIS WHEN I CALLED YOU, HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME ALICE! " Edward was furious, but Jasper managed to send calming vibes.

"Calm down Edward, the one weakness you have is Bella. I knew that you would not be able to control your emotions. She always sees right through you. Forgive me, but I could not risk your family Edward, and ours for that matter, she holds this family together as well ".

"She has a point Bro, Bella does have you whipped". Emmett said with his booming laugh

"Not helping Emmett" Edward was talking through his teeth. Emmett smiled and raised his hands palm up in defeat.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand? Alice, through your visions did there seem to be some sort of time line, before any of this will happen? "

" I can see fresh snow on the ground and a thick layer of it, this is indicating that it has to happen with a major snow fall. I see this type of snow fall in the next 3 months".

"Good this leaves us some time to come up with a plan. We do need to contact Sam to let him know what is coming to Forks, and see if they can offer some assistance. Do we know how many yet?"

"Right now I can't see how many and it keeps changing, but if I have to guess it is well over 10"

"Well let us know if anything changes". Alice nodded and a blank expression came over her features. I knew this look, she was seeing something. Both her and Edward said at the same time " NO, NOT RENEE "

_____________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have visitors for the month so I have a house full of children. It has been hard to get some alone time for myself. I plan to update at least once a week and if by chance I get extra time, maybe two, but no promises yet though**.

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter, and suggestions are always welcome to enhance the story **


	17. Our Twins

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N: I was supposed to post a new chapter on Saturday, unfortunately for me my child downloaded a virus shutting down my entire system. Today my computer was repaired, and because you guys had to wait, I will be posting two chapters this week and two next week. Thank you guys, for the amazing reviews that I have received. **

**Chapter 17: Our Twins**

**CPOV**

We had been having a family meeting of Alice's vision, when she had another. Both Alice and Edward screamed out at the same time "No, Not Renee". A thousand thoughts crossed my mind in that instant, and immediately all I could picture was Bella losing both her parents. A fate no human should have to bear all at once.

"Alice what is it?" Her face held anger and remorse, and I knew we would be too late.

"Carlisle, we will never make it there in time", was all she could get out, before dry sobbing. I knew I had to know what she had seen.

"What, did we not make in time? " I took an un-necessary breath, getting ready for the worse.

"Victoria attacks Renee and Phil. They don't survive. I believe she let us know her plans to let us see her wrath, knowing we would not be able to get there in time. She seems to be eliminating connections Bella loves. Carlisle it was the most horrendous scene I have ever seen, nobody deserves a death like that"

"How long? "

"I see it happening soon, maybe in the next few hours, not enough time to make it there".

"We can change the future". Everyone at the table looked at me with wide eyes, as if they were in shock, all except for Alice. Her smile seemed to spread from ear to ear, from my decision.

"I think that will work Carlisle, but we need to send someone there to watch out for Renee after wards".

"Ok, will someone fill the rest of us in please, we are not as gifted as some here"

"Sorry Emmett, we simply plan on getting to Renee first, and lead her away from her home"

"Ok so how do we do that? Alice said that we can't make it in time to stop Victoria. What are we now, witches and warlocks, should we wish ourselves there?"

I knew that my son Emmett was a piece of work, but some days I wondered how many contusions he actually had to his human head, before the evidence disappeared in his transformation. It would explain a lot, if I had that knowledge.

"Have you heard of a telephone Emmett, we simply call her"

"Oh"

"Now Alice, do you have something in mind, as to what we will say to her, for her to leave?"

"Not really".

"Renee has a mind of a child; it should be something that sparks an interest in her. I remember in her thoughts when Bella was in the hospital, she wished that she could experience romance such as the one Bella and I have. I suggest we offer her and Phil a dream honeymoon or pleasure trip, some place magical"

"Yes Edward I have just the place, and I see it working. I need to make some reservations now; she must leave as soon as possible. I will call her…. "

I knew that look, a blank expression, as she looked into the future. Edward nodded and got up from his seat and headed into the kitchen. Alice came back and looked me in the eyes.

"Carlisle Bella will awake in 15 minutes and we need to get this done before she wakes"

"Why is that? "

"I saw her Bloodlust returning, and her hearing will become enhanced, anything we say after that she will be aware of, and from what I have seen, Bella must not know of Victoria or her parents, until after the twin's birth".

I knew what she was getting at, and did not continue the conversation, but nodded.

"Well we will need Emmett and Rosalie to watch Renee and Phil after they have returned. Alice let me know if you need anything or if you run into difficulties. Keep me informed on your progress".

Everyone left to do their own activities for the day. I was about to go to my study, but before I could, I needed to give Edward a reminder. _"Edward once Bella has fed, please_ _bring her to my study. I will have it set up for her sonogram_" I thought to him, and made my way up the stairs.

**EPOV**

I remained quiet throughout the conversation. I knew that Bella would not recover if Victoria succeeded in her plans. I had heard the possibilities through Alice's thoughts and knew that no matter what we tried, we were still going to be too late.

I knew I was about to brace myself for the emotional break down that Bella, would most definitely incur. I don't know if she would recover from this.

I listened further, both to the conversations being said and to their thoughts as well, seeing if someone else in the family might have a solution. I had never felt so vulnerable before now, usually I would have some type of positive input, but at last I was at a lost.

I was just about to give up when I heard Carlisle's thoughts about calling Renee to get her from the house. It was so simple. I did not know why I had not thought of it. Alice saw it, as soon as Carlisle decided it could be tried.

In that moment, I saw Victoria beyond furious as she arrived to an empty house. It sent a thrill through me, knowing that she would not have the opportunity to take Bella's mother from her.

I in return will have the opportunity to take her life, and I was looking forward to it. The thought of killing her caused my vampiric tendencies to flare. The monster in me was on edge, wanting to rip her apart with my hands and burn the pieces. I looked over to Jasper when I heard his thoughts alert me _" Edward what are you thinking about, you need to calm down" _I knew he could feel my eagerness and I did not want all of us running out of the door to start a battle with a passing gang or something, so I reined in my thoughts.

I listened further in the conversation and finally put in some of my own input, when Alice had a vision of Bella waking with red eyes, and skin as pale as us. I knew it was time for her to feed.

The babies were getting bigger by the day now, and Carlisle felt that the pregnancy would go faster than he originally thought. I got up from my seat, heading for the kitchen. I knew Bella's thirst would be overwhelming to her once she woke. I set out to the kitchen to retrieve four viles, of warmed blood; I knew this should be enough.

I was in the process of warming the blood when I heard Carlisle's thoughts "_"Edward once Bella has fed, please_ _bring her to my study. I will have it set up for her sonogram_".

I had actually forgotten about her checkup, but was happy to get a chance to see my children. Today we are hoping to know the sex of the babies, but whether they are boy or girl we will love them just the same.

I carefully walked Bella's nourishments up to our room, making it just as she began to stir. She was indeed pale like in Alice's vision. It had taken five days from her last feeding to regain her thirst again. To us this was not long, we usually could last two weeks in between feedings.

I still was worrying about what the babies thirst will be once they have been delivered, or can they be sustained more on human food. Time will tell, though I was hoping they kept more of the human attributes, than vampire.

"EDWARD !! " my love began to yell and thrash coming out of her nap.

"Shhh Love I am here. I have brought you something to ease the pain, I need you to drink." She opened her eyes and looked at me comprehending what I was saying. I still had not gotten use to the transformation, and once again I was hit with grief.

I gently lifted Bella into my lap and ran my fingers down her cheek, caressing it. I then ran my hand over her Belly, kissing her cheek as a loving gesture, but as well as a thank you to her, for our children.

I grabbed the first vile and poured the contents into a mug for her to drink.

"Drink my love". She hesitated while still keeping eye contact with me, and dranked. I could tell that it was immediately helping, because her body began to relax in my arms completely.

After the fourth vile was completely consumed, Bella's appearance began to regain some of it's color, even though she had always been a little pale for a human. Her eyes will remain red for a little while longer, as the blood worked it's way through her body.

"How did you know?"

"Alice"

"Oh"

"You look like you gain some more inches overnight, they are getting big fast now"

"Will you still love me, when I need to be rolled down the hallway, instead of walking?"

I smiled, my love was so silly. I leaned in, and started placing small kisses to her cheek and along her collar bone, then pausing "I will love you even if I have to rent a truck to get you from point A to point B.

" I also love this part", I kissed her collarbone again

"This part" I moved down to her chest, to her ever growing breast, and my personal treats, kissing above her bra.

"I love these" I pulled her bra to expose her full breast and kissed each nipple, while she began to grab my hair, and moan. Loving the sounds she made for me, I began to suck her supple nipples, sucking and tugging lightly with my lips.

Before I got too carried away, I had to speak to my children. I lowered myself to her belly getting a disapproving moan from her in the process.

"Hello, my precious babies', daddy is here. I love you guys so much, I can't wait to see you and hold you. Be good for your mommy ok", I kissed her belly and ran my hands over the bulge, and felt them kick in response to my touch.

Once again I felt like the king of the world and smiled, but looked up to Bella when I heard her sniffling. She had tears of joy falling down her cheek and I lifted my hand to wipe her tears off her cheek.

"I love you so much Bella"

"I Love you to Edward"

I leaned in and gave her a kiss that would set the house on fire. My love was for her and her only and I was hers forever. Our kiss became more intense and just as I was about to go further " _Edward I am on a schedule today, I need to see Bella before I go to work in an hour, so please bring her now" _Carlisle thought. I really needed to love her at this moment, and Bella was feeling the same disappointment as I was, when I pulled away.

I could not help but laugh at her expression. She had her lower lip pucker out, like a child who could not get candy.

"Don't worry love we will continue this later, but for now let's get you to Carlisle"

"Ok, I will hold you to it, but can I have a human/vampire moment please, all that blood, need I say more".

I let her have her moment while I gathered her slippers and robe. After a while we were off to Carlisle's study, which was now part ob clinic.

**CPOV**

Finally Bella and Edward had arrived. I noticed right away that Bella had gain at least two more inches in growth, I was becoming more concern with the soon to be deliver.

"Awe I did not think you guys were coming"

"Well I did get a little caught up with Bella, she is just so beautiful". Bella turned a scarlet red, but I was happy to see Edward happy again. He deserved happiness like anyone else.

"Well Bella I need you to lay on this bed for me, while I set up". Edward helped her up and sat beside her on the bed, holding onto her hand. Their smiles were affectionate and contagious.

"Now, did you have any trouble consuming the blood this afternoon Bella? "

"No, I actually find it to taste rather good"

"Well that is a good sign that we are satisfying that side of you. Have you experience any dizziness or nausea at all? "

"Not in the last week I haven't"

"Good this is an implication that the fetuses are past a certain development. Your symptoms are stabilizing. I need to take some measurements to be sure, but I am positive they have grown substantially, and I think from appearance that you have completely bypassed second trimester in the last two weeks, but we shall see."

I took measurements. I was right she had grown another three inches in size in the last two days. Their growth rate had now started to triple, but I was clueless as to why. Bella at last checkup was at a human's 6 months in development , even though she was technically suppose to be four months along.

"Ok Bella, I need you to raise you shirt, and you know the routine this is going to be cold so prepare yourself"

" Alright here is baby number one, and the heartbeat is a little faster than normal but it is to be suspected from previous, and do you want to know the sex of baby number one? "

I looked up to see them looking each other in the eyes. Bella had tears running down her cheeks, while my son Edward smiled in joy.

"Yes we want to know"

"Ok then, baby number one is a girl" I could hear Edward kiss Bella and her sobs get louder. I continued on.

"Well now we have baby number two, and looks to me you have twin girls. Congratulations to you both. I am almost finished here, but I saw something and I want to make sure everything is ok. You are right now are about 7 ½ months pregnant according to measurements, but I am sure it will go faster now".

I continued to look. I had caught a glimpse of something but it had disappeared suddenly. Edward and Bella were so over joyed with emotions, and weren't paying me any attention at the moment.

"Well it looks as if I may have found my glimpse"

"What is it Carlisle, is something wrong? " Bella became anxious by the looks of it

"No, nothing to worry about till you deliver, but you may want to get a third crib for baby number three; a boy". I looked up to see Bella blackout, and Edward go into, full out panic mood. This explained the rapid growth.

**A/N: Did not see that one coming did you? Review please**


	18. Surprises

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N: Ok the next two chapters will center mainly on Bella and Edward and their terms on becoming parents, but I promise once these chapters are done you will be in for the shock of your lives. I took a little extra time for myself to think how exactly I want things to go and I am pleased in the direction this story is going to go, and I think the readers will be also.**

**Poll: I need names peoples so if you have a good name that flows with Cullen please post in a review, the persons that I choose from will be featured in coming chapters as a thank you for your help. Well enough of my speeches enjoy the story.**

**_____________________________________________________________________ **

**Chapter 18: Surprises**

"_What is it Carlisle, is something wrong? " Bella became anxious by the looks of it_

"_No, nothing to worry about till you deliver, but you may want to get a third crib for baby number three; a boy". I looked up to see Bella blackout, and Edward go into, full out panic mood. This explained the rapid growth. _

**CPOV**

"Edward, Edward, I need you to stay with me now, it will be ok son" I really had never seen a vampire go into shock, but then again, I had never seen a vampire father a child either. Edward seemed, to come around, but then began to panic for an unconscious Bella.

"Carlisle how long has she been out, and what happened?'

"What do you mean?"

"How is this possible?"

"Well son you do have two medical degrees, weren't you paying attention to the reproductive systems in your studies and how they function? " I got a kick out of teasing my son, but he just looked at me with an angered expression. Geez, he will always be the old Edward in some ways I suppose.

"I know how it is done, but I don't understand how I was able to produce not one, but three offspring".

"Edward technically this is not vampire ability at work, many humans have been known to have triplets. Even among them, it is a rare occurrence, but it happens quite frequently than we know"

"How, did we not see the third baby all this time? "

"Son there has been times when doctors come across, what are known as sleepers. These babies are kind of hidden behind another and their heart beats keep the same rhythm as the one that it is hidden behind, therefore masking another heartbeat. The womb is but so big as it is, and movement is limited, so that is also a reason why we may have not seen his movement"

"Will Bella be ok carrying them? I know they are growing quickly, and from the look of things, we may only have a month till they are born. Can she survive their birth that is what worries me"

"Son that is an answer I do not have. This situation is not normal for our kind, so time will tell. Rests assure, we will be ready and deal with the problems at hand as a family, as it comes. I have no doubt in my mind that Bella will be fine. The progression of her pregnancy is close to that of a human pregnancy, and though she has showed some side effects, we have been able to accommodate her needs"

"I can't lose her"

I knew Edward was hurting and, I knew he would never recover if things went wrong during the birth. The love that he held for her was never heard of. I knew from the changes that Bella has encouraged in him that fate has something special in store for both their futures, and no other person I know, deserves this better than my son.

"Do you think we should wake her up or let her mind adjust to the info she just learned?

"I think I will take her up stairs. Something tells me that her stress has just begun".

"Knowing Bella, you may be right. If she does not wake soon let me know. I have to run to the hospital shortly, and will be back late tonight"

I smiled at the aspect of becoming a grandpa to three, something I never would have thought, I would have in all my existence. I am actually looking forward to the changes that are about to incur, this will be the help that Rosalie and Esme, needs to actually come to terms of their past lives. Bella does not really know the gift she is giving this family.

**EPOV**

When Carlisle said there were three, I actually felt my brain detach inside my head. I felt nothing and heard nothing, and for a moment I knew how it felt to lose one's mind. I am past the course of excitement. I have two daughters and a son. In my 100 years of existence, would have prepared me for this wonderful gift

"_Edward I came home just as I saw it. We have so much to do in so little time. Shopping, baby showers, I totally forgot about that, but I see we have a little time to get things done"_

It would take Alice to interrupt my thoughts with her wants. I caressed Bella's body closer to me as I entered our room, and laying her on the bed.

"_She will be awake in one minute and I trust dear brother you will allow us girl time if you know what's best for you. After all it was me that told you so, about Bella. I helped with your happiness and I deserve this please"_

"I love you too Alice, and thank you" I said knowing she would hear me

"_You're quite welcome, but now you guys need to start thinking about names, and I need to plan for your wedding"_

"woe woe Alice, what are you talking about, I never mentioned marriage"

"_I know but you are thinking it, so lets get into gear and give me an official sister will ya"_

"Alice!"

"_Ok Ok but, it will happen, and soon. Never bet against me Edward you know that, I will see you at the alter"_

I can't believe my sister, always planning. She was right though, it had crossed my mind to make Bella my wife, but only after we make everything safe again. Right now, I am positive that we will face a difficult challenge ahead; my gut is telling me so. With Bella in this state, I am worried for her safety, and with Victoria plotting, I am scared that I won't be able to keep her safe.

"Edward"

"Hmm"

"What's the matter, are the babies ok"

"Love, they are fine, we are having three healthy children"

"Edward I don't know if I can do this, it was scary knowing of two babies, but now three"

With her statement I had to look at her to see what lied in her eyes. Her beautiful brown orbs had signs of fear. I could not help but stroke her cheek with my fingers to comfort her. I placed my hands on her stomach just wishing to see inside that head of hers.

"_I love Edward so much, and I don't want to let him down. How am I going to be a good mother, when had to take care of my own mother. I don't even know how to begin to understand that role and now I will be responsible for three little lives"_

"Bella tell me what you are thinking"

I knew that I was loosing my mind again, I knew that there was no way that I just heard her. If I did, how was it possible, I never was able to before?

"I was just thinking how am I going to be a good mother why?"

"Bella love I heard you"

The shock on her face was priceless. It was a cross between anger, fear, embarrassment, and confusion. She had never been one to want her personal thoughts to be expose, and to be honest that is what drew me to her, meaning her silent mind. But the possibility that I just unlocked her mind, I must admit made me happy.

"wh.. what!"

"I heard your thoughts, just now"

"No no no no, how is that possible? " Like I said true fear indeed.

"I don't know, all I did was place my hands on your tummy and wished that I could see into your mind"

Just then my mind began to think back, to a time when I was talking to Bella while she sleep and needed a confirmation of what to do. I knew it was impossible at the time, but the babies kicked just as I spoke that I needed a confirmation. I had my hands firmly on her tummy then also. Could it be that our babies had a special gift of their own.

"I think that it was the babies. I have never seen anything like it before"

"So you are telling me that our babies are gifted? "

"I may not be sure that they all are, but it definitely seems that at least one has some special ability, but how is it that they are able to do it in their development, while still fetuses? I would need to address Carlisle on this matter"

I knew that if I had feared for my family in the past, it may of just grown 4 times its capacity now. If this is true that our children are indeed special, then safety and secrecy is now number one priority. I can't risk anyone outside our family finding out our secret. I am sure the Volturi will not take hast to this matter, if they knew.

To change the subject, I did not want to scare Bella any further than what she was.

"Bella we can deal with that later, but for now we need to think about the names we will choose. We don't have long before they will be here, and also Alice is dying to have some sister time with you"

Bella moaned at that, and I laughed and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"Miss Swan do you know that you are my life and I love you with all of my heart"

"I do, now bring those lips here" I smiled and obliged her request, but just as the kiss became more intense, Alice burst through the door with a hand full of books and I knew it was my cue to leave.

"Bella Bella, we have so much work to do, so now I need to get you up and about" I swear she takes caffeine pills, it just was not normal to be this bubbly on a daily basis.

I walked to the door and heard Bella sigh. I laughed without her hearing me and went to find my brothers.

**APOV**

Jasper and I went for a hunt early that day and it dawned on me that we had not started preparations for the arrival of the babies, but just as I thought about the upcoming event ,I received two visions.

_Vision one: Human Bella and Edward standing under a flower covered canopy exchanging vows. She was still pregnant. Bella kisses Edward and then everything went blank, nothing._

_Vision two: Bella as one of us and happy, standing beside three cribs._

"Alice what did you see"

"Jasper I really don't know what to make of it"

"Of what exactly?"

"I see Edward and Bella getting married and from the looks of it very soon, but then after they are joined as husband and wife, I see nothing. It is as if their future just disappeared. But then I saw her as one of us. And ya know, there are three babies not two, they have been holding out on me"

"Alice stay focused".

"Oh yah, I don't know what happens, but something will cause Bella to be turned after they marry, and Jasper that something is going to happen in the next two months for sure".

"Should we be alarmed?"

"For now no, even in my vision she is happy even after she is turned, so I wonder if Edward just gave into her wishes"

"I agree maybe, but I don't know he is usually hard to budge and he had be adamant about her staying human, why would he change his mind now after two years? "

"Let's just leave this for now, and go home. I have some baby catching up to do with Bella today, whether she likes it or not".

**JPOV **

I have been through three states now and still no sign of Bella. I never again made contact with Sam since I left Forks, mainly because I knew he did not agree with my decision. Bella and I were destined to be together and those stinking bloodsuckers had to come along and ruin our lives.

I knew Bella was in love with her leech, but she loves me to. I just never got the chance to make her see that. Now she is carrying an abomination, and I can't shake the fact that he was inside her in that way.

How could she let him touch her most intimate parts? I knew Bella was strange but she put a new definition on that. Most humans shy away from them, but not my love interest, she had to go and commit herself to one, and even start the makings of the monsters family.

What is it that she sees in him, that I can't give her in his place? I know it can't be about money, because as far as I see it, that is the only thing he had that I don't. Bella would never be that superficial, that is what, makes her different from the rest.

I can't allow that baby to be born or I will lose her forever. She will never leave him if she had his offspring.

I will make sure that what ever she is carrying is destroyed, before it gets a chance to escape and kill. And the Cullens, will be destroyed in the process if I have anything to do with it. Bella will forgive me in time, she has always been the forgiving kind, and then we can start our own family naturally not some abomination.

My only problem is finding them, and with the resources that they have, they could have left the country by now. But if they are still here, I will find them. This is my promise to Charlie, I promise him to keep Bella safe.

**A/N: You thought I forgot about Jacob didn't you? No he will play a very vital role in this story, and no he will not imprint on one of Bella's babies. I have a lot in store and a few surprises up my sleeves, that will make your mouth drop, so stay with me it won't be long now before the pieces will start to fall together. Next chapter we have shopping with Alice and a little sneak peek shocker you won't see coming.**

**Remember review me with those names, and we shall see who will be featured in the coming chapters. Thank you guys for reading my story so far, I promise this story will not disappoint. **


	19. The Joys of Alice

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N: Reminder don't forget to review me those baby names, we have a couple chapters till their birth.**

**Chapter 19: Oh the joy of Alice**

**BPOV**

I knew that being with Edward would not last long. I just wanted today to be about him and I, but no, Alice had to come bursting in, ruining my kiss with him. Alice was way too excited, so I turned with my pleading eyes on Edward, hoping it will get me out of what ever she had planned for the day. He only smiled and headed toward the door. Sighing I knew I was at the mercy of this evil pixie.

"Bella Bella, we have so much to do, so now I need to get you up and about"

"Alice knock much"

"Don't need to, I already knew what you were doing"

"Well if you knew why are, you here?"

"Oh Bella, my task for today tops anything you and my dear brother can come up with any day"

"And what exactly is that, may I ask?"

"Oh my forgetful sister, baby shopping of course. Do you expect them to come out and be totally naked, and without necessities? And by the way, why was I was not informed of a third baby. Bella I thought you loved me, how could you hold out on me?"

"Oh I thought you saw"

"Oh funny Bella you know I can't see them"

I forgot about that little glitch and it pained me to think that Alice was right. We had not thought of what was needed for the babies when they are born. It was unusual not to be excited about baby shopping, being so that I was a first time mother and all. This was also feeding into my worries of not being a good enough mother to them.

Good mother or not, I really did not want to go today. I wanted to be in the arms of Edward. I had been away from him for so long, that the need for him was greater now.

"Alice can we not do that today, I am really not in the mood."

"Really Bella, when are you ever in the mood? No excuses get up or I will get you up myself"

Judging from her grin, she was serious with her threats, and in some way I was a little scared by it. I had one last card to play, maybe I could get out of it after all.

"Alice, Carlisle said I could not be out in public, you know due to the need for blood" Proud of myself, I had to give her the biggest smile I could conjure in my triumph.

"Nice try, I have already put this past Carlisle and Edward for that matter. Esme and Rose will be joining us for precautionary reasons of course, and the fact that you just feed yesterday, the blood lust should be in check." She pointed to her head

"Stupid pixie, stupid Carlisle, and wait till I get my hands on Edward" Alice thought it was humorous and laughed with her tinker bell laugh.

"Now you have 20 minutes to get dressed or I will dress you myself. Oh and Bella, I have already set your clothes out for today in the bathroom." With one last warning glance she was out the door.

Why me, I thought, placing the pillow back over my head. Maybe I could kill myself now and save myself the awaiting heart attack that would be coming from shop-a-holic Alice today. Wait did she say Rose was coming to? My life just keeps getting better by the minute, and it is sure to be an interesting day indeed. After a minute to ponder, I rolled myself off the bed and headed to the bathroom. The hot shower felt good on my muscles, and the smell of strawberries, my favorite shampoo, just made it all worth while.

After brushing my teeth, drying my hair, and finally getting dressed, I headed off to join the rest of my family down stairs. Getting to the top of the stairs, I started to become worried that I would not make it down in one piece, since I literally could not see my feet at all.

Jasper must had sensed it , this was the first time at all he actually jumped up to assist and carried me down the stairs.

"Thank you Jasper"

"You're welcome, I sensed you were in need, and we would not want you injuring yourself and the babies"

"Yeah you maybe funny when you show your clumsy side, but my nieces or nephews deserve a chance at life darn it" Emmett said bouncing his eyebrows up and down, with a wide grin.

"Ha Ha Emmett, very funny"

"I know, I crack myself up"

"Emmett, leave Bella alone. Are you hungry dear? I have made you some breakfast in the kitchen. You need to eat before we leave, and don't forget to take your prenatal vitamins"

"Yeah Bella or do we need to feed you" The image of me strapped to a chair and being forced fed again made me wince, and I noticed Edward wince at that comment himself. I let him have it, for that little stunt before. I gave Emmett the loudest growl, that I could come with an accompanying evil stare, hoping he would get the message to just shut up.

"Look Edward, Bella has gone from our chair bound toddler, to a little kitten; how adorable" Emmett could not contain himself no longer and laughed a booming laugh which shook the house. To my rescue and I don't know why, Rose came in at that moment and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" I just smiled. That's what he gets for messing with the human.

"For messing with my little sister" Woe did we just disappear into the twilight zone I thought? Even the rest of the Cullens mimicked my own expression of shock.

"What, I thought I should give her break, and nobody better say anything if they know what's good for them" She got her wish, not one person said anything, and I mean nothing to that affect.

Breaking the extremely uncomfortable silence was Esme. "Come on Dear lets get you fed. I need my grandbabies to be healthy and strong. I smiled and continued on to the kitchen. It smelled great as always.

"Wow Esme, this French toast is to die for"

"I hope not, I want to see you around a little while longer dear, but I am glad you like it." She smiled and kissed my forehead on her way out.

"So, are you enjoying your breakfast love, do you want anymore?"

Edward came up behind me and lifted me into his lap, leaning in and kissing my forehead as well. I wanted more, so I leaned in and kissed his delicious lips, sucking on his bottom lip getting a moan from him.

"I thought your teenage hormones were bad, but being pregnant tops those, but I 'm not complaining at all." Edward leaned in and continued our kiss with a little more intensity.

"Alright you pervert release my little sister, aren't you robbing the cradle Edward?"

"How ? I am seventeen too Alice, have you forgotten that? If anything Bella is robbing the cradle she is eighteen now." He said winking at me. I giggled in return like a little schoolgirl.

"Well it is too late to stop now Alice, he has already gotten what he wanted from my young body" Edward looked at me in shock

"Don't worry Edward, I was most definitely a willing participant and would do it again in a heart beat" Emmett laughed out loud at my comment, from the living room. I could of sworn that I heard Jasper as well.

I bet if Edward were still human, he would be red as a tomato by now, come to think of it I should be. I really don't know where that boost of confidence came from.

"Thanks a lot Bella, Emmett and Jasper are never going to let me live that one down now"

"I "Kiss "Am" Kiss "Sorry" Kiss "Will you ever forgive me?"

"If you keep doing this, of course love"

"Get a room" Emmett yelled

"Bella we got to go now, before you two jump each other in the kitchen"

"Ok, one more kiss" Before I could really get into the kiss again, Alice had wrapped her little hands around my arm and was leading me out of the kitchen.

"Don't worry Bella, we will have tonight, but for now be safe and come back to me" That was a promise I would be reminding Edward, later for sure.

"She will be, she is with us after all " I lipped "help me" while being led out. Edward shook his head, while smiling my favorite crooked smile.

**APOV**

I was devastated that Edward and Bella did not share information with me on the babies. I hated to play the got you two together card, but it was true. If anyone should have had upfront info, it should have been me. I hate that I can't see theses babies, but that is another matter, I would have to work on later. Oh there was going to be Hell to pay I promise, and shopping will be my retribution.

I was shocked when Rosalie came to me saying she wanted to go shopping with us today. I thought she had an alternative motive, one meaning to bother Bella, but honestly I saw a pleasant outing so far.

Esme, Bella, Rosalie and myself, took Carlisle's Mercedes Benz, because I knew we needed the extra storage space. It was so exciting; I was going to be the best Aunt ever. First things first, I definitely will teach them how to coordinate for sure. Maybe I could change the all too familiar sour of Bella's aversion for shopping and influence them in the right way.

"So Bella do you have something in particular that you would like for the babies? You know we should really give them a name. I am tired of referring to them as the babies. Maybe you could name them after your very best friend"

"Alice you do know there are three right"

"Of course, it is simple Alice 1 and Alice 2, and for the boy Alice jr."

I frowned, when the whole car burst into laughter. That was plain mean, I was being serious mind them. Bella understood my look and stop laughing she knew my feelings had been hurt.

"Oh Alice I think we will go another route with the names, but I promise that you will be happy with what ever Edward and myself choose, I promise"

We arrived at the mall in no time. I already mapped out the best baby stores in the mall that were a must hit. This was going to be so much fun.

**BPOV **

Alice was a tornado on legs. We were dragged to every baby store possible in the store, and when I thought we were finished, she just dragged me off to maternity stores, citing I needed some clothing for myself as well.

I had never thought I would feel this way about shopping, and I would never tell Alice ever, but I was thrilled to be shopping for the babies. I remembered earlier today, Esme holding up a onesie and booties. It was surreal and a real eye opener. I teared up, just knowing I was really going to be a mother.

"Bella Darling what's wrong?"

"I, I, am just so scared at failing them. I mean my mother really did not fill her role as my mother, and they will be so tiny and frail. I know how Edward feels around me know wanting to protect me at all cost, I feel the same for them."

"Bella you will be a great mother and you have us all to be there to help. My dear Edward chose the best mother for his children, and I am sure they will feel the same"

"Thank you Esme, you always know the right things to say"

"What kind of mother would I be, if I didn't.. Bella you are a daughter to me, and just know that you can come to me for anything" With that I gave her the biggest hug I could muster. She really was a mother to me after all.

"Bella can we talk"

"Ah sure, Rosalie" I looked over to Esme, and she gave me a smile to let me know it will be ok. Darn that pixie off shopping, she totally forgot me here.

"Bella I just want to apologize for the way I have been to you. I was just so mad that you had what I always wanted, and was willing just to give it up, like it did not matter"

I was dumbfounded, I had no clue what she was talking about really.

"I don't understand"

"Bella, I never chose this life, it was forced on me. I had dreams of the big house, perfect husband, two cars, and perfect kids. Being this does not allow for those dreams to come true for me"

"You got most of it though"

"But not enough, I wanted to have something that was a representation of me. I wanted a little boy that was a mix of myself and my husband, to watch him grow and eventually see his offspring. You know, feeling like you have accomplished something in this life."

"Rosalie before I was pregnant you did not like me, so what does having children, have to do with that time?"

"Oh that; oh Bella,I am not ashamed to admit that I can be conceded. I grew up in a time that I was considered top line, should I say. I could have had any pick of the most prestigious men available, and of course I did. I am ashamed to say that I was jealous of you and Edward"

I found that strange, she had Emmett, why would she be jealous of plain me, I was a nobody, in comparison to her? She noticed my confusion and smiled.

"Bella it is not what you think. When I first became what I am, I still had expectations of the men around me, to act like the human men I had incurred. Edward never gave into me, in that particular manner, and I found him to be frustrating because of it. He never paid me any mind, so after a while I just brushed him off as weird, because no women caught his interest, until you came along."

"My insecurities came back, and the fact that you were human, a being that was considered beneath us, so to speak sorry, I was furious. Furious he found you to be better than myself. That had never happen to me. So you see it had been my problem and not yours"

"Are you still furious?"

"No, someone got me straight that I least expected. I know now family comes first and Edward is my brother and I love him as such. If he loves you and wants to be with you, than who am I to stand in the way of his happiness? "

I felt tears coming down my cheeks, darn those hormones. Had she really want to be my friend?

"Thank you Rosalie for your honesty"

"Bella I did not want to give up my closest chance of being around children and watching them grow, even if they will be my nieces and nephew. I will love them as my own, so thank you for giving me some happiness in this life"

I could not help but hug her tight. I knew things had changed between her and I, and I was happy the Cullen's were completely one now.

"Of course, your family that is what family does" I said back to her in comfort

Alice was peaking around the corner smiling, giving me a wink. She knew, that is why she left us alone. The day had been long and we picked up and ordered everything for the babies that you could think of. Esme had informed me, that she and Alice wanted to design the babies nursery, and of course I agreed. It was not like I would win anyways. The day was over, and we started for the car.

"Well look who we have here"

I turned around to see the most beautiful women I had ever seen, besides Rosalie. She had strawberry blonde hair, a flawless face and a body, even a super model would be jealous of. Along with her, stood two others that had similar features being vampires, but did not hold to the beauty she held.

"Ah, Kate, Tanya and Irene, what brings you here? It has been so long"

"Well Esme, we decided we needed to update some of our wardrobes. So what brings you here today?"

"Shopping here as well"

Tanya for the first time looked at me and her eyes went wide. I knew what she was glaring at.

"So this is Edward's Bella?"

"Yes it is"

" I see she has moved on from Edward as it appears? I am so sorry for that"

"No, I assure you, she is very much with him, and he loves her truly"

"But is she not with child? Surely Edward is not willing to take in more humans, and why would he care for another man's offspring at that?"

Esme remained quiet, something in my gut told me that it was for the best that she did not know the truth. It also dawn on me when she mentioned Edward and saw my belly that, it appeared to look as if she was happy, but in a not so happy for me kind of way. Was she truly thinking it was over with me and him ? Did this, women want my Edward, and if she did, could she just take him from me?

This women in front of me, was my worse nightmare, and I knew she had to be the infamous Tanya? She was the one person that showed interest in my Edward and honestly she was a better match in appearance to Edward than I could ever be.

Alice must of sensed my fear, and she herself looked to be angry with Tanya. I had never seen her like this, looking as if she could tear her apart for some reason.

"Tanya that is not your concern" Alice spitted out to her crudely

"Surely Alice I was just curious. I mean no harm. I see that you are still harvesting ill will about my last visit. Though I am sorry that it upset your family ,and Edward and myself never got to finished our visit, I never meant what happen between us to happen. Isn't that right Rosalie, after all, she was the one who set it up, told me he was in his room, and of course to go on up. Oh, and I never got to thank you for that too Rosalie"

She said this with a grin from ear to ear, like she knew something I didn't.

"What!!!! What is she talking about and what does Rosalie have to do with it?"

"Now is not the time Bella, but you will be told. It will be best that Edward tells you himself" Esme said with an apologetic expression

I looked to Rosalie who turned her face in shame, and then to Alice who was now shaking with anger. What had happened to get such reactions? Was Edward intimate with Tanya, and most importantly what did Rosalie have to do with the whole thing? I could not help myself, tears started to flow down my face and it pleased Tanya to see my pain.

"Tanya you need to leave before I rip you apart and happily burn the pieces, with pleasure" Alice yelled

"Touchy aren't we"

"That's enough Tanya, you will not bring any more embarrassment to our family. The Cullen's are family and you will act as such" A short dark haired women stepped forward. I presumed her name was Kate from Edward's description of the Denalis

"Sorry Esme for Tanya's behavior, we are happy that Edward is back with his true love. It is also nice to finally meet you Bella. I wish it would have been in better company, but I am sure we would get our chance rather soon than later"

I just nodded and said "Thank you" From there, we left the mall, with no one mentioning what just happened. One thing I knew for sure was that Edward had some explaining to do.

______________________________________________________________________

**VPOV **

I never expected the Cullens to spoil my plans in Florida,Renee escaped me thanks to their help, but in the end revenge will still be mine. It should be no problem now getting them back to forks now. Well I am feeling kind of thirsty and am pleased now that I have that Pixie's attention. I minus well indulge a little. Well, lets see if that human is still alive in here shall I. He is and he smells so tasty.

"Let me go you monster, you will never see my little girl, as long as I am alive"

"I was hoping you say that, well I guess I will be seeing her soon then"

I loved the fear in his eyes, and the screams, as I grabbed him sinking my teeth into his soft flesh, the blood running down my throat just further fueled my thirst.

**You know what to do, send me your predicaments of what you think will happen next, but I am sure most will be wrong waa haaa. I know I am evil right or am I?**


	20. Bella's Wrath?

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N: Reminder don't forget to review me those baby names, we have a couple chapters till their birth. Thank you for the ones who have submitted names.**

**You are also gonna notice, I am speeding up time in the story so I can get more into the actual plot. I have been planning this story for a while, and I am always thinking of ways to keep this story interesting. I have read other stories that start strong ,but in the end they get ridiculous or pointless like the author lost focus. I am trying to alleviate that all together for you guys, by having a strong story throughout. Well enough of the rambling enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 20: Bella's Wrath?**

**EPOV**

I really did not want to be away from my Bella, but it was necessary to get preparations for our children out the way, and Bella needed this time away. She had been cope up in the house for which seem to be forever, it was time for a little normal in her life. She had been through so much already, all thanks to my hand. I knew it would take a lifetime to makeup for the pain, and suffering I have caused her, and for me this was what I vowed to do. Alice assured me that Bella does not hold any ill will to me, and that she loves me, but at times I knew I did not deserve her forgiveness, and pitifully wanted her to be angry at me.

'_Man you have got to stop that, you are killing me down here. She has already forgiven you and on top of that is giving you three gifts in return. When are you going to let yourself be happy? Face it, she is your soulmate.' _

I knew Jasper was right. Bella has proven over and over again, no matter what fate had been given to us, she had always stood by side regardless.

'_All man Edward, why you have to be so emo, you are starting to really affect Jasper, now stop It, you are ruining the game. You know what your problem is, your starting to get blue balls because you can't get any right now, I feel your pain in that bro, but please spare us. Why don't you come down and have some brotherly bonding time, you know what us men do, or are you telling us that you aren't a real man? _

I growled at that comment knowing he would hear me. For the love of God I knew Emmett was right for a first that I had not spent anytime with my brothers. I decided to take him up and also I really needed some brotherly advice as well. Walking down the stairs I knew just where Emmett and Jasper were held up.

" So you decided to be a real man"

"Emmett hate to burst your bubble but video games does not make you a real man, just so you know"

"It doesn't?" The poor boy really did mean it, he just looked so lost after my comment.

"No" Thank God Jasper decided to butt in.

"Edward is there something you want to discuss? I feel that you are very indecisive right now."

"I want to propose to Bella"

"Alright Bro, now that has to mean you are becoming a man"

"Emmett you are a little hung up on your manhood, is there something you are not telling us?" I was just teasing, but he opened himself for it.

"No, believe me I have no problems on that, just ask Rose who's the man" He added that with a very large grin.

"Please Emmett we all know Rose wears the pants, she has you whipped" Both me and Jasper burst out laughing

"Laugh now, but Edward is far from whipped he finds the belt to allow the whipping"

"There may be some truth in that Edward. I have to say that you are twice as over protective of Bella"

"Does the fact that she is human enter your minds, at all?"

"That may be a factor but Edward, I doubt if you will stop being you, after she is one of us. It just goes against nature, you have always been so, what's the word; controlling, no offense" Jasper held his hands up in surrender. I growled anyways.

"Who says I want her changed, now that she will be a mother to my children. They will need her the way she is and not as a new born. I don't think Bella could be without them for a year, she already has so much love for them now, it would break her heart"

"Edward we know there is a possibility that they are more vampire than human, and in that case her being changed will become necessary, if you want her to be allowed to be around her own children."

I had never thought about them being more vampire than human, I am hoping that they carry more human traits than mine. I don't want to be the cause for my children becoming monsters as well. Bella will not forgive me of this, and I will lose her forever. I am sure.

"Edward what about this marriage proposal you mentioned?"

"The way I was raised, it was always valued that you be married before children. I was just thinking that my children should be born to parents that were married to each other, and not out of wedlock."

"That is noble of you, I for one agree. In my time of upbringing it was the same, even though many young men went to war as soon as they became of age, but the morals were still there when they returned. We would choose our brides and marry, then come home to our family. I was so young and never experienced the choosing before I went to war, but in the end, I still held myself for the perfect wife, and would not change that decision ever."

Jasper and Alice truly had a love similar to mine and Bella's. I am glad they found each other, they are real soulmates to heart.

"Bro she is about ready to pop, so when are you proposing this marriage?"

"I am hoping within the next week. Carlisle thinks the babies will be born in the next month by their growth rate, but we can't be sure if it will be sooner. I feel this is adequate enough time before their arrival."

"Has Bella voiced any opinions to marriage?"

"We have never really touched on that subject a lot, but I feel she will agree"

"So when are you gonna propose Casanova?"

"Thank you Emmett, I want to do it tomorrow night, but I need to make preparations first"

"Well you know we are backing you all the way, Bella has always been a sister to us, and is already family, so lets make it official"

"Yeah let's make lil sis family officially"

"_Edward I must warn you Bella is pissed, and hurt. We ran into Tanya at the mall and she sort of mentioned your encounter. Tanya made it seemed as though something happened between you two intimately. Esme told Bella it is best that she talks to you on the situation, because we knew it was a touchy subject for you. Please don't be mad with us'' _

I was beyond furious. Tanya was relentless and would stop at nothing . How can she be so delusional?

"Edward is everything ok, man your anger is through the roof". I grabbed the bridge of my nose with my fore fingers to try and calm down, but honestly it really was not working".

**BPOV**

I had cried so much that my focus had become blurred. I knew that I was not good enough for Edward and that he would one day realize this. My worst fears had come true, he was only back because I was pregnant, not because he loved me.

Tanya was more beautiful than I could imagine, she deserved to be on the arm of Edward not me. I knew I should not have allowed my heart to hope, and now once again he has broken my heart. This time, I am leaving. I have my children to love me now. The pain is more than I can bear to have to leave, but it is for the best.

"Bella is not what you think"

"Then tell me other wise Alice"

"Bella it is not my place to tell you, Edward has to be the one to explain"

"That's what I thought, just never mind Alice".

I knew that I should not be shouting at Alice, after all she was protecting her brother. I continued to cry and prepare myself for our final goodbye. There would be no more Cullen's in my life after today. Alice tried to console me, but I would not allow that.

I felt so stupid; of course Edward would do the right thing and give up his happiness with Tanya. Edward was the epiphany of a gentleman. I would not have, expected less of him. Now if he had no obligation in which I am relieving him of, he could be happy. I was his burden no more.

We finally pulled up to the Cullen residence, and I was fuming. I started to wish that he was feeling my pain right now. I don't know what happened but Rose, Alice, and Esme ran into the house at vampire speed like something was wrong. I knew they had to warn him but did not think they would react like this.

I walked into the house and saw Edward slumped over like he was in excruciating pain. I was not fooled, it was nothing like what I was feeling now at his betrayal to me, or was it really betrayal? He had already said he did not love me once.

"Beeellaaaa" Edward managed to get out, but I was not having it.

"No, not this time it is over Edward. I will not hold you any more from being happy. I am releasing you of your obligation to us. be Happy, I don't want to stop you anymore" Edward got slowly to his feet still looking like he was being tortured where he stood.

"Bella I love you and no one else, you have to believe me "

I covered my ears with my hands. I did not want to hear this. I can't let him destroy me this way. Edward started to walk toward me with his hands out. I started to chant, I wish he was no where near me, I wanted to throw him across the room, to make him feel pain. Suddenly he was flung across the room into the wall, where it buckled under his impact. I fell to my knees trembling, feeling a calm over me.

Carlisle came through the door at the moment Edward hit the wall, and stood in shock. I layed numb on the floor in a ball, rocking and trembling. I had hurt Edward and I just wanted to die. I was whispering to myself, but I knew they heard me.

"He doesn't love me, he doesn't love me, he doesn't love me" After that my world went black.

**CPOV**

I walked in as Edward was thrown into the wall. I was in shock to see that no one had layed a hand on him. From the look on my face, Alice spoke, saying to me one word, Bella. I knew that she has been showing signs that her babies were gifted, but this manifestation was a powerful one, being so they had not even been born.

I knew Bella was extremely upset by her stance, but then became very erratic when she layed down chanting. She was becoming unstable, and I needed to sedate her now. I pulled my medical bag finding what I needed, and soon administered it without her even realizing I was by her side.

"Jasper I need you to carry Bella to Edward's room and watch her for now. Let me know if there is a change in her emotional state. I need to find out what went on here" Jasper picked her up gently and took her up stairs.

"Edward, are you alright?" He was no getting up and walking toward me

"I am fine Carlisle"

"Now can someone tell me what's going on?" Esme stepped forward and gave the full story of what happened in the mall with Tanya, and Alice took over from there.

"Alice how was she in the car on your way home?"

"She was very upset, and wanted answers. I should of told her the truth upfront, but I knew that Edward would of wanted that privilege, after all he was the one attacked by Tanya. I am sorry Carlisle I did not see this happening, the babies are some how blocking what I see when it relates to her."

"I think the babies are more powerful than we expected. Alice you have been able to see Bella since she has been pregnant, why not now?"

"I do know every time there are emotional struggles in her, it is like a shield is raised to block my view of her"

"The babies are proving to have offensive and defensive powers; extraordinary. I have never witnessed anything like this in all of my years, and they aren't even born yet. I need to do some more research on the matter, of so many gifts. Edward, Bella will be out for a few hours, I suggest you be there and straighten out this mess. Right now she thinks you don't love her, and you need to avoid upsetting her any further. We don't know what else they are capable of producing, so let's not find out".

"Carlisle I think there is only one way to show her that I love her and only her"

"And what is that Edward?"

"I want to make Bella my wife" I heard a gasp from my dear wife, and knew she was happy about his decision, and so was I for that matter.

"Son are you sure this is what you want? "

"I never have been surer, than now. I love her, and will not lose her again, over this."

"Well I see that you have made up your mind, and I give you my blessings"

"Thank you, I have a few things I need to do before she wakes up, can you look after her until I get back?"

"Sure son, but hurry"

"Carlisle I am going to make this a night for Bella to remember".

A father could not be more proud than at that moment. I was officially about to gain another daughter, even though she had always been family to us. Now I needed to find out more information on these babies, from what I have seen so far, they are even more powerful than the Volturi, which may present a problem.

**A/N: Alright guys I have a challenge for you guys. There is so much that is about to happen in this story and I am bating you guys to figure out some. For those who leave reviews that actual are correct for up coming events, I will give you a sneak peak of the next chapter, personally sent to you. You can not be anonymous, because of no return address. So leave me those guesses. **


	21. You really love me

**All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyers**

**A/N: Hey guys I have receive some really good names but not many were sent, it won't be long before the big day comes, so please review me those baby names.**

**____________________________________________________________________ **

**Chapter 21: You Really Love Me**

**EPOV**

I could not for the like of me believe how petty Tanya has gotten. We have known each other, well over 80 years now, and not once have I been misleading of my feelings toward her. I knew Tanya had taken great pride in her accomplishments of the male species, but I was not going to be one of her accomplishments. I was happy just being friends.

She had taken it rather personal at first, but now it has become her obsession. That women will not take no for an answer, and now even worse she is trying to come between my Bella and me. I have never known love until Bella entered my life, and up to now, no women has ever stolen my heart the way she has done. I am forever hers, every part of me calls to her unconditional, further more expressing what she means to me.

I thought she knew this. The one weakness that Bella has, and Tanya managed to tap into it. Bella never saw herself clearly, and have always had, some doubt of not being good enough for me, when it was the other way around. I was the lucky one to have such a beauty for me and only me. I knew that there was one way to show Bella once and for all that we are meant to be, and that no other women can have me.

I knew Bella would be awake in a couple of hours, and if my plans go the way that I intended them to go then, she will have no more worries of our permanent bond. Now I needed to see my favorite little pixie to pull this off, and she and Jasper were out hunting at this time, but it should not be difficult to find them.

**APOV**

Jasper sensed that I needed to get out of the house. I felt so bad for not seeing all of this coming. Tanya for sure, will have her day, if I have anything to do with it, but right now our concern was Bella. She was hurting and it pained me to see her that way. I was certain that everything would work out, but just did not know how as of yet.

I have always been able to see what will happen, but with theses babies all I have been getting is blurs, and it has gotten me worried to say the least. I stood there watching my best friend fall apart, and I could not offer anything to ease her, I felt useless for the first time, and Jazz like a good mate sensed my defeat.

"Alice lets go hunt, you need to get out of here"

"But Bella"

"Bella will be fine, Carlisle has given her a sedative to control her emotions for now. I promise we will be back before she awakes"

"I can't help but feel like I should do something, she is hurting Jazz, my best friend is hurting, and I did not see anything that would have prevented this from happening. What good am I?"

"You have never let this family down, and we already know the babies make you limited to Bella. I can feel she does not blame you, and she loves you. Her emotions are just a little unstable right now, due to this pregnancy. Right now her feelings may not be genuine."

"How can you say that?"

"Bella has always held in a lot of her emotions and that is because Edward can not read her mind, but she is not immune to me. I have felt her insecurities and felt even her pain from time to time, but today it seemed as though her emotions had tripled in volume, therefore clouding her of rational thoughts"

"But she still had those feelings"

"Yes, but would not have acted out in that case if it weren't so multiplied. Bella has always had the power to forgive and today it was like she just gave up, like she felt she had lost the battle so to say, so there was no need to forgive."

_As we were talking suddenly I saw Edward coming to ask for my help, then the vision switched over and we were in the backyard of our home and Bella and Edward were under a canopy archway surrounded by flowers, hand in hand. The vows were sweet and then they kissed with Carlisle announcing Bella as Isabella Cullen, then everything went blank. _

"Alice what did you see?"

"I really think everything is about to work itself out" Jazz looked at me like I had grown three heads. I had already started bouncing and I knew Edward would be here momentarily.

"Ok Darlin, you just lost me"

"Wait on it, patience is a virtue" Just on cue both our heads turned toward the west as we smelled a familiar scent approaching.

**EPOV**

I followed their scents, for miles until it got stronger. I knew they were close now. As I stepped through the bush, Alice and Jasper were already alert to my arrival, and of course Alice was already bouncing with a smile from ear to ear. Of course she already knew why I was here.

"Alice , Jasper. I see Alice you already know?"

"Yes, but you might want to refresh my memory a little" she said bobbing her eyebrows up and down, which reminded me of Emmett when he was planning something.

" Alice would you please help me plan a wedding for Bella and I "

"Why brother so sudden, but yes I would love to"

"Thank you, but we only have at most three hours to pull it off."

"Wait you want Alice to plan a wedding for today, does Bella know this Edward?"

"Well yes and no"

"You do know Bella does not like surprises right, and you also do know that right now you are not on her favorite list? " Why did he have to remind me, I sighed before answering him.

"Yes I do know this and I am hoping this will rectify the problems we are having once and for all."

"It is your funeral pal, and I hope this works, because Bella now has the power to whip your behind." Why did Jasper find this so amusing, if anything I was a little disturbed by that fact myself.

"I know Jasper, but let's not think negative, I rather like having my behind at the moment." Jasper chuckled at this

"Ok when you guys are finished chattering we have a wedding to get on way. Edward you will owe me big for this mister, and when are you planning on telling Bella, that she is about to become Mrs. Cullen?"

I smiled twirling my thumbs, like I was in elementary school again.

"Well Alice I was hoping you would have some incite as to how I should approach her on this matter." I smiled giving her my best persuasive look.

"Oh you are going to name a child after me for this, but for now let me concentrate." Alice became silent for sometime, which made my stomach ache. This feeling was something I had not experienced in decades. Bella really did not know she brought out more and more of my lost human traits.

"Well Edward I can't see Bella, but I can see you. First you look petrified when in your room, but then you break out into a huge smile, so if that means anything , it means that you will have a happy outcome without your dismemberment."

I was ecstatic by the results, but it still did not answer my questions as to how,I would approach the matter to Bella.

"Alice?"

She cut me off before I could go any further.

"No Edward I am already doing this wedding, so man up and get the strength to just speak from your heart. You don't need me for that. We are heading off now to get things done, but you do need to speak to Carlisle about the ceremony, and I have everything else. Also Edward, don't forget the ring."

I had forgotten about that detail, I had the perfect ring for this occasion, that had been waiting for my Bella for a long time now. Just as they disappeared I heard Alice.

_Edward everything will go as planned with the ceremony, but I must alert you that after the ceremony your future disappeared, and I don't know why. I don't think it is something to be completely concerned about, because this is not the first time you have disappeared. I think the babies are doing this, but just in case we do need to have some sort of backup plan, for a possible attack of sort. Jasper will be on hand when you are ready._

Great the happiest day for me, just got more grim. I am hoping for it just being a false alarm, but Alice is right we need to be ready for anything. I needed to speak with Carlisle and retrieve my mother's wedding ring.

____________________________________________________________________

**CPOV**

I was in my study going through some old manuals hoping to piece together the mystery of Bella and Edward's children, when I heard him approach.

"Come in Edward"

"Thank you Father"

"What is it you need son?"

"Well Carlisle I was hoping that you would marry Bella and I tonight?"

"I told you son that I would help in anyway. I would be happy to do that for the both of you. Tell me, have you cleared this with Bella?"

"Well she is not awake yet and I asked Alice to look for me at the outcome. She sees success in my attempts."

"Well that is wonderful, but something tells me that there is more?"

"Yes, Alice can not see anything after the wedding, but we are not sure if it is because of the babies or if it is something else."

"I see. What do you think?"

"I think if any case we should be ready for anything"

"I agree. There should be some kind of strategy in place for safety. You need to alert your brothers and speak with Jasper on his thoughts; after all he is the best option for this. Is there anything else you need to discuss?"

"Well yes, I need to access my mothers belongings for her wedding ring. I want Bella to have it."

"You don't need my permission for this Edward, it belongs to you"

"Yes, but my mother trusted it to you first to keep it safe, and I really wanted to know what you thought about it"

"Edward your mother's request was given only to keep it until you saw fit to give it to the one you loved. Bella is well deserved of such a treasure, and your mother would be proud knowing she is wearing it, as will I be."

Edward was so emotional that he embraced me in a hug. I had never seen him so affectionate toward me in such a manner. I honestly felt like his true father at that moment and could not be more proud of him. Bella had truly changed him and for the good, they were meant to be together.

Edward left and I went back to doing research. I knew that I may find some information on the babies if I looked into old legends both vampire and human. Believe it or not some old folktales were actually fact, but many humans could not grasp that concept. Maybe I could find some answers there.

**EPOV**

It had been two hours since I had spoken with Alice. Since then I had talked to Carlisle and my brothers on the security matter, picked up my mother's old wedding ring and even had it cleaned at a jewelers. I arrived back at home to find Alice, Esme and even Rose putting the finishing touches to our wedding decorations outside.

I must admit Alice was top notch in the planning department everything was so elegant, the way it should be for my Bella. I was sad that her parents would not see this day or walk her down the aisle, which would have been a normal wedding. I asked Jasper to do the honors of walking her down the aisle. I chose him because they are connected more due to his gift, and second because he was most qualified to protect her if need be.

I stood there in the doorway marveling at the décor, finally realizing that this was going to happen. I heard Bella's voice "_Edward please don't leave me, I love You"_ Her cry broke my heart. I knew my love was hurting and I was to blame for this. I would never leave her, and I loved her too. It was time that she knew that and what really happened with that obsessing Tanya.

I got to the top of the stairs and heard her slow breathing, she was still asleep, but having a nightmare about me. Yah I was a sorry excuse and knew it. How could I bring her so much doubt? I felt like I had not done my job well enough as her boyfriend.

I stepped into the room and approached the bed where she was lying. Even in sleep she looked like an angel. Her face was so innocent . Her hair sprayed everywhere around the pillow, and her pink plump lips were slightly parted. I was not worthy of such an angel.

I sat down not to jostle her from her sleep, and laid beside her. I placed the ring box under the pillow for now until the time would be right. I watched her and could not resist the urge to touch her, and to cradle her in my arms. Gently I lifted her into my embrace and rocked her while leaning in to place small kisses to her forehead.

I also made the task to gently caress her stomach as well, thinking to them how much they mean to me as well. As on cue I felt three distinctive kicks in response to my thoughts, I knew they loved me too.

I held Bella for another hour before she began to wake. I knew she may not be happy to see me like this, but it was a chance I was willing to take.

**BPOV**

I vaguely remembered what had transpired last night, but I knew in my dreams I saw Edward leaving me with Tanya in his arms. I watched as he embraced her knowing, that I was standing there watching it unfold. Edward had no remorse in his features and Tanya just smirked at me saying _"You were never good enough for him that is why he chose me."_

I began to sob and beg him not to leave me, over and over again, with no hope of him actually complying to me. He was walking away leaving me with his unborn children, I had to try one more time for the sake of our little family. "_Edward don't leave me, I love You"_ was all I could get out through my sobbing hoping it was enough to bring him back, but he just smirked at me and continued to disappear. I laid on the ground once more crying for my lost love, and knew I would never be with him again. He was Tanya's now, and for what I knew he may have always had feelings for her. I was just a pet to tie up his time till he finally realized he loved her. I sobbed some more and with the last of my voiced, I let out a tortured cry "NO!".

I woke up shaking not realizing I was being held at the time.

"Shhhh it is ok Love I am here. You were having a nightmare"

He started to rock me, and then the events of last night set in. Edward and Tanya in a bedroom, I was furious. He had no right to touch me ever again, or even utter the words Love to me. He didn't love me, he loved her.

"Bella talk to me please, you're shaking"

I looked at him, with as much anger as I could muster in my expression.

"DON"T TOUCH ME!!!"

"Bella Please Just Listen To Me!"

"NO, YOU MADE THAT DECISION ALREADY WHEN YOU CHOSE HER. WE ARE THROUGH EDWARD CULLEN"

"You don't mean that Bella"

"YES I DO, YOU LIED TO ME, YOU MADE ME THINK YOU REALLY LOVE ME. I WAS JUST A PET TO YOU; NOTHING, AND NOW OUR CHILDREN, OH GOD OUR CHILDREN, WHY, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, I LOVED YOU"

I could not hold it in any longer, my heart was permanently broken. I had nothing left, and sobbed uncontrollable whispering "I hate you". I was sure that did not go un-noticed.

"Bella I will not lose you, I love you, never doubt my love for you. Tanya lied nothing happened. I could never choose her over you. You are my life, without you there is no reason to live. Tanya means nothing to me. How can I make you see that I LOVE ONLY YOU! No other women has my heart because I left it with you"..

I listened as Edward spoke still not believing him. I had to look him in his eyes to see his face. His eyes were so sincere, and held the hurt that I was also feeling. I knew right then he loved me, but how could I be sure? If Edward could cry tears, he would have been. I wished he could show his true emotions to me.

Just as I wished in my thoughts, tears began to fall from his eyes. Edward began to sob harder saying I love you Bella believe me please, I can't lose you, over and over again, not even realizing he was crying real tears. I reached up to wipe his eyes with the back of my hand.

"Edward you're crying "

"Bella I love you so much, please please listen to me"

I knew he was telling me the truth, and that I needed to listen to him. It was strange I was upset one minute and calm the next. For some odd reason I was compelled to believe him. It was like a pulling or you would say, a gut feeling that I should listen. I knew I would listen but, I was truly amazed he was crying also. How was it possible?

"Edward stop crying I will listen, tell me"

He calmed down and wiped his eyes with astonishment as well, but did not dwell on the fact he had just cried real tears. Instead he began to tell me the story of what had transpired with Tanya. After his explanation I felt horrible. The things I had done to him, and the hateful things I said.

He should leave me, I was horrible. How could I doubt his love for me, for us? I did not know Tanya first hand, but now I was sure to be watching out for her as well. I found myself apologizing to him, hoping it was not too late for us now; hoping I did inflict too much damage myself in this relationship.

"I am so sorry Edward, if you want to leave me now, I understand"

He placed both his hands to the sides of my face gently, and leaned in to brush his lips with mine .

"Never, I want you forever My Bella. Once again I love You, and to prove this "

Edward paused and looked at me with so love in his eyes. I knew I had never seen this magnitude from him. He slid me to the edge of the bed, and reached under the pillow. I did not see what was there though. Edward stepped in front of me standing looking down at me, grabbing hand. I was confused, by what was he doing?

Holding my hand he kneeled on one knee. Oh my God was all I thought to myself. He truly did love me.

"Bella, from the moment I saw you my life as I knew it ceased to exist. At the time I did not know what was happening to me, it was if I had been blind and was seeing the sun for the first time. You were that sun. You were everything that I needed and would ever need. I fell in love with you that day and have never stopped loving you, and will love you forever. I have given my heart you and now my soul. Bella, will you make me the happiest man in existence by becoming my wife?"

I was crying so hard that I missed him holding a small black jewelry box in his hand, and opening it. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen, and something about it screamed it was an antique. I looked up to his face and said.

"Yes"

_____________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I thought this was a good place to stop I have so much to research for the next chapter. I hoped you liked this chapter I put a lot of emotions into it, actually this was a chapter that took days not like the rest, because of trying to get what needed to come across to the readers. Up next is the wedding and a few surprises along the way. Ha Ha Ha! You guys know what to do, and thank you for the reviews they have been awesome, but I would like to see more. I am getting a lot of visits to the story but it does not reflect in the reviews, they keep us writing knowing our time to write is not in vain.**


	22. The Wedding Part 1

**All Characters Belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N: Alright guys this is the last chapter in which you can post me baby names so get them in.**

**Chapter 22: The Wedding Part 1**

**EPOV**

I was ecstatic, the love of my life said yes. I knew that I was being given a second chance with Bella, and I would be thanking her for the rest of my existence. After Bella said yes I gave her the most passionate kiss that I could conjure up, making sure to put all of my love that I had to give into it.

I gently grasped her hand and slide my mother's wedding ring on my future wife's finger, where it belonged. It had a perfect fit, as if it was made for her. Mrs. Isabella Cullen, I loved the sound of that. In all of my excitement, I forgot to tell Bella that we would wed today.

"Bella Love, I know you have just blessed me with the greatest of gifts, but there is one other thing that I must ask you" I noticed Bella began to bite her lower lip; it was usually a sign of her being nervous.

"What is it Edward, you can ask me anything" Her eyes carried a look of concern.

"It is nothing bad love, I just want to make our forever start today" A look of confusion crossed her features.

"Edward I can't be changed now, what about the babies?"

"No love, I was not referring to changing you. I was referring to you being my wife now"

"Huh?"

"Love, I don't want to wait to have you for my wife any longer. I want to show you that I belong to you, and only you, as you belong to me, officially. We have been through so much together, and I see no reason to prolong our lives together another day."

"I am still confused"

"Bella, the way I was raised, family was always a number one factor, and it is something that has been imbedded into my genetic makeup. I love you and my children that you carry. I want them to be born to loving parents that are bonded by marriage, and not to parents that are not. I know that Carlisle says we don't have long now and I want this to happen before their birth."

Once again I was on my knees looking into her big beautiful brown eyes. Bella was even lovelier as she shed yet more tears, in which I wiped from her rosy cheeks with my fingers. She was my angel, my savior. Words could not express what she means to me, and how she had forever changed me.

"Bella would you marry me today, becoming my other half as fate has intended us to be?"

"Today?"

"Yes today. I will wait no longer if you will have me."

"Then you shall not have to wait no longer, then" Bella leaned up on her toes to give me a kiss, and I returned it to her ten fold.

"I love you Bella with my body and soul"

"And I love you too Edward" Bella laughed unexpectantly. I looked at her confused. I did not see anything funny about confessing our love for one another.

"It seems that the babies agree with me too, they love you as well. The little buggers have not stopped kicking me, since I said I love you, they want to be included as well"

It was music to my ears. We would become a complete family today. It was a perfect moment as I held her tightly in my firm embrace. Just the feel of her body heat was pure pleasure to me, and I could not ask for anything better. Not even five minutes into our intimate embrace, we had to be interrupted by none other than Alice.

**APOV**

"Ok my dear brother we have given you long enough with the bride and my sister to be. Now if you want to get married today, than I need Bella now. Besides, your brothers would like a word with you"

Edward tilted his head and looked at me strangely. I returned his look with a smile. I knew he was trying to get inside of my head at that moment and I was not giving anything away, so I started to think about decorating the baby room over and over again.

"Alice what are you hiding?"

"It is not your concern right now, right now you need to see your brothers, so I can work, now shue " Edward gave Bella one last kiss before exiting the room, but not before I gave him a final thought.

"_Edward I did not want to scare Bella, but my visions have not changed Emmett and Jasper are waiting down stairs they want to finalize some strategic means for protection of Bella and the family. I suggest you take this serious, I really don't know what is in store and my gut is telling me that something big will happen today. The problem, will it be something good. "_

Edward nodded and left the room in silence. There were other reasons for his brothers to want his attention at this time but I was saving that surprise just to be able to see his expression.

"Now Bella we only have two hours to work with, so let's get started"

"Aliccce"

"No Alice me, this is want you wanted and now you are finally getting it, with the touch of my Alice style. So, no more complaining, lets get you into the shower, Esme and Rose will be up momentarily. " I got that look from Bella like she wanted to say something, so I beat her to the punch.

"Bella I know Rose may not be your favorite, and even less of your favorite now with the Tanya fiasco, but she is part of this family and believe it or not she does love you, mind it be in her own and I mean her own special way, there is still some love there." Bella laughed.

"Alice I am not angry with her. I knew she was trying to help the family to heal, but it is so hard not to think that she was trying to push Edward from me permanently. Don't get me wrong, I see her logic on getting him to move on, but it still hurts none the less, when it actually could have been a possibility that may have worked. I could have loss Edward from my life forever"

"Non sense, you know as well as I do that you two are mates. Fate decided along time ago, that you were meant for him and him you. Nothing can break that bond, not even Tanya. Anyways, you will soon be Mrs. Cullen, and then we can rub it in Tanya's face" I got a big smile from her then.

"Now go shower so I can get everything we will need to make you a vision of the perfect bride."

I hugged her and helped her to the bathroom, I knew her balance had improved since the pregnancy, but still I was not taking any chances, with my nieces and nephew.

**EPOV**

I went down stairs to see why my brothers needed my presence, and found them in their usually environment; le video game.

"Hey Eddie Boy; finally "

"Emmett stop calling me Eddie you know I hate that name"

"What ever Eddie, you need to hunt before the wedding"

"Why?"

"Well because Alice threatened us, and that little pixie can be scary if she wants to, so suck it up."

"Besides Edward do you really want to discuss strategy in this house with Bella awake? I felt her anger personally when she threw you into the wall, and you're keeping more secrets" I understood where Jasper was coming from, and agreed. Bella would be beyond furious with me for not telling her that there may be danger, but I had to keep my family safe, and the stress would not have been good for her or my children.

Jasper and Emmett took off into the woods with me following; I knew we did not have a lot of time two hours at most, so we needed to get things into perspective fast.

I did not want to go far so we all indulged in the local animal variety; one being deer. After our hunt we all sat around on a boulder to discuss our plan at hand.

"Edward I know Alice does not know what or if there is a threat, so I think that we need to plan efficiently for the family's safety" I knew Jasper had a lot of experience in battle and to be honest, he was the most qualified out of our family as far as fighting skills were concerned.

"Jasper the only priority I have is Bella and my children, their safety is number one. I can't lose them, when I just got them back"

"We understand but it is not just Bella, it is the whole family we can't lose. Edward your logic is there because she is after all human and more fragile than us, but our mates as well as our parents, have to be made safe of as well. I am wondering if you have anything in mind"

"Here here"

"Shut up Emmett we are not in a court house"

"Sorry, this conversation started to take on a life of its own, man" I still say someone dropped him frequently in his human years and it carried over. I restarted the initial conversation as if it had never been interrupted.

"Well, actually I was hoping Jasper, since you are the most qualified in fighting techniques that you would walk Bella down the aisle. I know she would be safe in your hands"

"Hey what am I chop suey?" Emmett yelled and crossed his arms like a five year old

"Emmett I am not saying you are not capable, I just feel like your strength would be of more use guarding the outer perimeter of the wedding itself. Once I have Bella in hand, Jasper can then guard the opposite side of the wedding. With Carlisle and I in the front, we make a complete circle around the women, for anything that may go wrong."

"As long as we stay alert I think that is our best strategy. The women will be safe and we will have all points in view" Jasper jumped in to say

"Now that all of this is settled, onward now for men talk" I sighed, the one thing that stays on Emmett's mind is sex, what could he possibly want to talk about that would be productive.

"Well Eddie boy" I growled at that ridiculous nickname "Whoa, down boy. I am just being your big brother nothing meant by it. Since you deprived us of our sex talk to the first 100 year old vampire virgin; come to think of it man, you got laid and did not even tell anyone, then knocked the chick up on you're first venture. Maybe you need to give us some pointers, eh stud"

"Shut up Emmett" I did not like talking about Bella and I sex life with my brothers or even them making fun of it. I grabbed the bridge of my nose with my fingers to calm down. While Jasper sent calming waves to me.

"Just kidding bro, but we are proud of you for finally giving us an official sister, soon to be nieces and nephew all in one shot. I also want to make it clear to you, if you ever hurt Bella, I would personally kick your ***** without question do we have that straight.

Do this right for her she has waited a long time to be happy with you, so lets not turn back to Mr. Emo, and Edward if you get stupid with our little sister, we promise you will be the only one to leave this time, because we are keeping Bella in your place." So much for my family love, and dedication.

"Are you finished Mr. Swan? I know I messed up in the past, but now I have no intention on ever letting Bella go, I will not make the same mistake twice."

"Edward does this mean that you will change her?" Jasper now joining the conversation

"Jasper you guys are right. I do deserve happiness and that only comes from Bella. I have also realized that danger always follows her, and the only way to keep her truly safe is to change her. I have waited a long time for this as well, now I can't see my life without her. Yes I change her, but it will be when Bella is ready, now that we have the babies to think about."

"Carlisle believes the babies may be more vampire than human and if that is the case, than it will become necessary very soon."

"Do you have the control to do that bro, I mean I know you have a lot of control, but she is your singer"

"Honestly since the pregnancy it has changed, but I will not lose her whether it be from outside interference, or from myself for that matter. I promised her once and I will honor my word. I just need to be ready when the time comes"

"I know if anyone can do it, it is you man"

"Thanks I truly hope so, but Carlisle will be there so it will be ok"

"I think we need to get back guys before Alice comes looking for us, and as it stands I don't think we all can take her in wedding mode" We all laughed and agreed, then returned home.

**CPOV **

I have been doing weeks of research and stumbled unto some interesting legends and prophecies pertaining to the joining of mortal and immortal, but one stood out. I knew I needed to talk to Edward about my discovery, but today was not that day.

My son was finally going to be happy. He deserved this more than anyone, and he could not have found a more perfect mate. I was honored to be the one that would join their lives as one today, and was proud to become a grandpa for the first time in vampire history. I needed to talk to Edward about Bella's delivery soon, now that she was literally nine months in development.

"Ah Edward I see that you are back"

"Yes, we have a strategy in place"

"Should I be concerned?"

"No, you will be fine in your position. We are just asking everyone to be on alert. Jasper and Emmett will take the perimeter during the ceremony since it will small and only be our family. We are enough to protect Bella if need be"

"Alright son I trust your judgment. There is one other thing I need to ask before you get dressed."

"What is it?"

"Well I was wondering about the actual birth and if it would be safer to deliver them by C-section rather than natural birth. With Bella's transformations, I don't know if the strength of the babies would cause problems, if she were to deliver them vaginally" The thought of them hurting her in anyway sent shivers through me 

"I would guess that what ever you think is best would be fine Carlisle"

" Well we will keep this in mind then son, now you need to get ready for your future wife to be" With that I continued to my room to prepare myself as well

**BPOV**

I have endure almost two hours of pulling , buffing, and pampering which is called "Barbie Time" for those who don't know, even though it was intended for my wedding. I was ready finally with the additional help from Esme and Rose.

"Now Bella can you hold yourself together for five minutes while we get dressed?"

"Alice it is just us for the wedding, why are you going all out like this"

"Trust me, you will thank me for this in the future that the first time was done right "

"First time, let just say this will be the only time" Alice rolled her eyes at me

"Bella we all have had more than one wedding, it comes with keeping up pretenses of being a Cullen.

Alice left and I wondered to the full length mirror in the room wondering what I looked like. I knew by my size at this current time, I would resemble a beached whale, but some how Alice made me look beautiful.

The gown was an off white strapless gown which had a wide sash under my breast, incrusted with fine beading. From that point the gown was sheer with an overlace of lace, which did not bring attention to my growing bump,but complemented my figure. I was amazed how Alice knew just what to buy and not make me be self conscience at the same time.

My hair was another shock. I was truly a princess. My hair was piled on top of my head very intriquet, with strings of rodded hair falling around my face. Alice even had time to place a small jeweled tiara, which accented my dress in my hair. For the first time I knew that my beauty was matched to that of my soon to be husband, and it felt good to be as equals.

I was interrupted from my trance when Alice came back in with Jasper. I had never really seen him dressed in a tux, but wow, the average model had nothing on this blond bomb shell. Alice also was beyond words in her very own pink strapless gown.

"Ok it is time Bella. Jasper will be escorting you down the aisle if that is ok"

" I know my father could not be here, so thank you Jasper for doing this for me"

Alice had a strange look for a brief second but then it was gone. I would have to ask about that later. It would have been perfect to have my parents here, but I knew it would never happen for their own safety.

"Of course Jasper, I would not have asked for anyone else" I gave him the best smile I could conjure, even though I did desire my father in his place. The music started to play, and it was some of the most beautiful music I had ever heard. I knew it was time.

"Ok Bella let me go than count to twenty and follow got it?" She gave me a stern look to say don't mess up my work. I just nodded I knew I was no fool to cross an angry Alice. From there Alice gracefully walked out of the door.

"Well Bella here we go. Let me be the first to welcome my new little sister to the family". I smiled and hugged Jasper trying to control my tears from falling and messing up my makeup.

"Thank you Jasper"

Twenty counts later, we heard the wedding march start, and started our walk through the living room door, out to the elaborate outdoor wedding. Although it was a small wedding it was breath taking. There was a handmade weaved canopy over the chairs and alter, that had been woven thru with pink and white roses, and twinkle lights overhead.

By it being night, and the moon overhead made it seem like a fairytale come to life. The aisle itself was a long white trail of white and pink rose pedals, and the smell was unbelievable. I looked to the alter and noticed that a small stage had been built to accommodate a grand piano, in which Rose was playing. The seats in front, had large silks bows that garnished their backs.

It was perfect. I saw my family in their chairs smiling as I walked forward. After taking in my surroundings, I set my eyes on the most gorgeous man alive standing at the alter smiling. At that point, I only saw his eyes and nothing else. I was not even aware of Jasper kissing me and placing my hand in Edward's, until he told me to breath. Edward leaned forward and whisper in my ear "You are breath taking" and kissed my cheek.

I wanted to take him there, could this wedding move any faster? Oh yah I forgot I was extremely pregnant. I was sad for just a second about not having a honeymoon till after the births, but the thought that in just a few Edward and I will be bonded permanently forever was enough. I heard Carlisle clear his throat to get our attention from gazing in each others eyes, and the ceremony began.

**A/N: Hey I thought to end here because the wedding is such a long chapter, so I had to break it into two chapters to accommodate. I promise you will not be disappointed with its outcome. You know what to do review and let me know what you think.**


	23. The Wedding Part 2

**All Characters Belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N: I am a little behind for this chapter, due to me being in the hospital for a minor surgical procedure and recovery days. I am feeling a whole lot better and ready to continue this story.**

**PS: I am no minister so do not criticize the way the wedding is performed this is fiction after all. I did the best I could**

**Chapter 23: The Wedding Part 2**

_**Previous:**_

_It was perfect. I saw my family in their chairs smiling as I walked forward. After taking in my surroundings, I set my eyes on the most gorgeous man alive standing at the alter smiling. At that point, I only saw his eyes and nothing else. I was not even aware of Jasper kissing me and placing my hand in Edward's, until he told me to breath. Edward leaned forward and whisper in my ear "You are breath taking" and kissed my cheek._

_I wanted to take him there, could this wedding move any faster? Oh yah I forgot I was extremely pregnant. I was sad for just a second about not having a honeymoon till after the births, but the thought that in just a few Edward and I will be bonded permanently forever was enough. I heard Carlisle clear his throat to get our attention from gazing in each others eyes, and the ceremony began. _

**CPOV**__

I looked up to see Bella coming down the aisle. She was beautiful. I was the proudest father in the world at this time. My son was finally getting what he deserved. Edward had been the only one in our family that did not have a mate of his own, personally I thought after 80 years that maybe he was destined to be alone. Fate has a way of coming at you when you least expect it, and in this case it could not have come at a better time. __

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of both Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to Isabella Marie Swan" I began the rituals as I looked at my family around me celebrating this glorious day. I continued on with the words that will bond them for eternity as husband and wife.

"Do you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen takes Isabella Marie Swan to be your officially wedded wife to have, to hold to death do ye part?"

Edward's smile was infectious. I had never seen him so happy in over 80 years that I have known him. He said loud and with confidence

"I do"

Do you Isabella Marie Cullen take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your officially wedded husband, to have to hold to death do ye part?"

Bella was so full of tears, I did not think she could even see him, but her smile also resembled that of Edward. They were truly soul mates.

"I do"

"I need you to bring forth the rings"

This was the only responsibility that Emmett had. He was ecstatic to have been chosen to do this for Edward and Bella. Emmett brought forth the rings on a traditional ring pillow with a grin from ear to ear. As soon as Edward and Bella both had their partners rings in hand I continued.

"The ring is the symbol of the commitment which binds these two together. There are two rings because there are two people, each to make a contribution to the life of the other and to their new life together. Edward you may now place your ring, and since you two have your own vows I will let you continue"

"I love you Bella as I love no other. All that I am I share with you. I take you to be my wife through eternity. For 80 years I have not been completed, and with this union you have completed. I will love, cherish, and always protect you and my children for the rest of our lives". Edward placed Bell's ring on her finger.

"Now Bella you may also place your ring"

"Edward my life has always been empty, the day you entered into my life, was the day that I fell head over hills in love for the first and last time. I will honor you and give my heart and soul to you for eternity. I love you more than words can say, and intend on showing you each day of our lives together. I am happy to become yours, and happy to bare your children. You are my world now". If Edward could cry he would have, because I know I would have been crying right along with them. Bella place Edward's ring on his finger.

"Now that Edward and Bella have given themselves to each other by the promises they have exchanged, I now pronounce them to be husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. You may now kiss the bride"

"Let us welcome now, Edward and Isabella Cullen" The family broke out in applause and celebration. Bella was now officially a true Cullen, and my daughter.

**JPOV **

I had finally caught a break, I was hunting in a forest somewhere in Alaska, and came across a familiar smell I knew all to well; Cullen's. The scent was fresh no more than one day ago. I knew if I follow that scent it would lead me to Bella. I knew she had been there against her will, and I was determined to make it right, for Charlie. I knew he would not have wanted this for Bella, if knew what the Cullen's really were. I would not allow them to turn her in to a heartless blood sucker like them.

As I continued to follow the scent, there up ahead was an opening to a clearing. The closer I came the more that I recognize it was a house. The scent was strong, and my nose began to burn in disgust. I knew I had to approach with caution, so they would not detect me until it was too late. I also knew to keep my mind clear so that the mind reader did not hear my approach.

I circled around toward the back where the scent seemed to get stronger, and saw the most horrific scene. A freakin wedding, with that leech Edward marrying my Bella. Taking a closer look, I notice that Bella's stomach was huge, so it was true. I had hoped that my suspicions would be false, even though I knew deep down it wasn't.

That Cullen bastard has taken her innocents, and filled her with his demon spawn. I knew that I would have to stop those monsters from being born, but first I have to stop this wedding. I was not having it, Bella is mine. I moved around closer to get into the right position to attack, but realized that I was too late when I heard those heart stopping words "You may now kiss the bride" and like in slow motion Edward leaned in and kissed Bella sealing the deal.

My heart broke into a thousand pieces. He stole my, no ripped Bella away from me with that kiss. I knew it would take a great effort to take her away from him now, but it is necessary to save her.

**BPOV **

When I heard Carlisle say you may now kiss the bride, I thought this is actually happening. Edward leaned in and gently touched his lips to mine. The fire works began and my heart rate increased. Edward kiss was sensual and I could feel all the love radiating through it. I could not get enough of him, but to my disappointment he began to pull away.

I looked into his topaz eyes and knew he was mine forever now, and no one could take him away. I was so mesmerized by his eyes, that I forgot there were others present. I briefly heard the cheers erupt. Just as we turned to face my new family, I had the strangest feeling that something was wrong. My body began to tingle, like the feeling you would get when you were in danger.

I looked into Edward's eyes and notice them go wide. I felt like my body just went onto alert and could feel a change come over me instantly.

**JPOV**

I took my spot to attack Edward Cullen, it was now or never. Just as I willed myself to attack, Bella turned into one of them right before my eyes. "No" I became murderous. I was too late, they had killed my Bella. I would not let her live as a monster like them, I know she did want that. I knew this creature in front of me, the Cullen's and their spawn, had to die. I had failed Charlie to protect Bella. I took my opportunity and attacked.

**EPOV**

I had just kissed Bella when I heard angry thoughts that were coming from somewhere in the forest. I knew then we were being watched and immediately became scared for Bella. Alice had not seen what would happen today, so I could not anticipate who was coming and their intentions until the last minute.

I looked at my wife to take her to safety, but then noticed that Bella began to change instantly in front of my eyes. I was in shock at what I saw in front of me. Bella was literally one of us, pale skin, red eyes, and beautiful beyond words. I was so stunned by her instant change. that I did not sense an object coming at me and my bride through the air.

"No" Bella Yelled

I turned and saw it's body too late to save Bella and myself from impact, and I knew the impact could harm or even kill my unborn babies, and had no way to stop this from happening. I grabbed Bella into a protective embrace and braced myself for impact, but it never came.

I saw a giant wolf being slammed into a tree, but no one had touched him. I looked at Bella and noticed she had formed a complete reflective bumble around me and her. Her stare at the wolf was that of a predator, the look of a vampire in rage.

The wolf, I now recognized as Jacob, fell to the ground in a crumbled heap. Even inside of the shield, Bella was still able to attack her adversary through her mind, by slamming him into a huge oak tree.

It was then as Jacob fell to the ground, that Bella also noticed who the wolf was, and bent over in pain, grabbing her belly, with a piercing scream.

"Carlisle something is wrong with the babies"

**A/N: Sorry to stop there but I felt it was time to start getting into the plot of the story. I promise for here on out, it will be good. As always leave me what you think hit that review button will ya. **


	24. The Birth Part 1

**A/N : Sorry for the wait but I have been in and out of the hospital still having health problems, just pray that everything comes out alright, once all my results comes in. Anyhow enough of me and my problems here is the next chapter of the story. I decided to break it up into two chapters because a lot is getting ready to start. Enjoy and you know how to bring me comfort by simply reviewing. **

**Chapter 24: The Birth part 1**

_Last chapter_

_I saw a giant wolf being slammed into a tree, but no one had touched him. I looked at Bella and noticed she had formed a complete reflective bumble around me and her. Her stare at the wolf was that of a predator, the look of a vampire in rage. _

_The wolf, I now recognized as Jacob, fell to the ground in a crumbled heap. Even inside of the shield, Bella was still able to attack her adversary through her mind, by slamming him into a huge oak tree. _

_It was then as Jacob fell to the ground, that Bella also noticed who the wolf was, and bent over in pain, grabbing her belly, with a piercing scream._

"_Carlisle something is wrong with the babies"_

**EPOV**

"Bella ,Bella what's wrong, tell me please?"

I became frantic when I first heard her cry out in pain. I did not know if something was wrong with the babies so I called out for Carlisle, who had left to assess that mongrel that tried to hurt my family. He did not deserve any help, quite frankly I hoped that Bella ended his sorry of excuse existence. Carlisle had approached us and was already in doctor mode.

"Bella , tell me what's wrong. "

"I don't know Carlisle I felt strange at first, and then a sharp pain ran up and down my back"

"Is the pain still there?"

"I don… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Let's get Bella inside so I can run some test, this may very well be the start of her labour, but I am stunned as to why she has changed"

"Carlisle, what about Jacob? I hurt him badly, please help him first"

"You got to be kidding me!!!!!! He nearly tried to kill us and you are worried about his health? No! You and my children are priority right now, not that dog"

I was fuming. She had the nerve to be worried about him, when her own children were in distress. I would never understand why she cares so much for him, and not for herself on that matter. Bella reached out and grabbed my hand, and looked me in the eyes. I saw so much love flowing in those red orbs, and knew the answer to my question. Bella was always selfless and this situation was no different to her.

"Edward please, I don't know what came over me and even how I managed to do it, but I would never forgive myself if I let him die knowing I caused his death. Billy has suffered enough loss, in his family, he can't lose his only son to".

"But he tried to kill you, how can you stand here and protect him?" My wife leaned up on her toes and kissed me gently on my lips, and I returned the kiss in haste.

"Because he is driven by jealousy Edward, if the situation was reversed how would you have acted knowing that you were losing me. You would fight too. I won't judge him for this. I know Jacob and that over there is not the real Jacob. Please just trust me on this. I have a feeling that he will be needed, but I don't know for what"

I looked at Bella and understood what she was saying. I would have moved mountains to gain her love for my own, and she was right, who am I to judge? I have had years of regret of my actions, of not being myself.

"Carlisle please tend to Jacob, I will take her inside and get her ready for her exam"

"Are you sure?"

Carlisle looked between my wife and me, and I nodded. I looked down to a smiling Bella and knew that I made the right decision. Carlisle left to attend to Jacob, with the help of Jasper and Emmett. I turned to grab Bella and she hollered out again and clutched her belly. Esme, Alice , and Rose flew over to help.

"Edward honey we can get Bella changed for Carlisle, she will need a few things, so you can go and bring them into the room for Carlisle while we do that"

"I don't want to leave her side, she needs me"

"_Edward I have been through childbirth and it is not easy. This is her first experience and I know she is scared, please allow me this time to comfort her and explain what will happen. I promise you will be there for the birth of your children, and right now I need you to get your anger in check, because Jacob Black will be our guest while he is recovering, and Bella will need all of her husband's attention. So take this time son and calm yourself for what's coming next"._

Esme was right, I needed to make sure I was a 100% ready for Bella, and I did not want anything to upset her, not even myself. I walked into the house with them while Esme told me what was needed. I began to retrieve the items allowing my self to stay focused.

"_Edward I am sorry I did not see this, but I had another vision when Jacob attacked. I have pinpointed a time when the attack on forks will take place. Edward we have three weeks before they all die, and from my last vision there are at least twenty or more newborns coming. The odds are against us. Bella will deliver before hand, so she will be vulnerable and so will your children. We need help, and I am afraid that Bella was right, whether she knew it or not, we need Jacob, all of the wolves, and the Denali coven to win this battle. I have seen it, without them we do not win. We need you to talk to Jacob, Bella is not in a position that she can handle what's going on, and so you have to do it. I will talk to Carlisle to arrange a family meeting very soon, but now we have to tend to your wife"_

I sat down on the living room couch and place my face in my hands. I can't lose my family was all I could think. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Bella's screams upstairs. I jumped up and ran upstairs. Carlisle was standing in front of the door, with a concerned look on his face. I became instantly scared.

"Edward I am afraid that Bella's water just broke she is indeed in labour, but the problem lies in the delivery son. She is still in vampire form and there is nothing that can cut through her skin, so it will be a vaginal delivery for her. I am convinced now that her changed was a protective mechanism from her babies. I don't think she would survive their birth in a human state, due to their strength and so her body has prepared her for giving birth without harm"

"Will she be ok Carlisle?"

"I don't know that for sure, but it looks good, that everything is coming in order. I have sent for more supplies to accommodate the babies. This is a first in vampire history ,so I really do not know what to expect, and that's why I may need you son. You have two medical degrees so that will be useful it needed"

"How long do we have?"

"At the rate of her screams, her pains are at three minutes apart, which means she is getting closer. I have checked her for dilation and she appears to about be about 4 centimeters, and progressing as a normal delivery would have. Esme is with her right now, and it is helping her. I will need Esme, Rose and Alice to help with the babies as they are born".

"Carlisle are you sure Rosalie will be able to handle this?"

"Edward Rose has come to terms, and she is welcoming her nieces and nephew like everyone else in this house, please try to give her chance, she means well."

"What of Jacob, I don't want him anywhere near here while she is giving birth"

"Alice gave me some incite to what will happen, so you will have your opportunity to talk to him soon, but I must warn you he will be aggressive, so keep that in mind with what ever you are going to say to him. You must keep it to the point and try and convince him of what's needed, after all his people are in danger as well. I have no doubt that we can make him see reason".

"Where is he?"

"Jacob has been placed on the other side of house and is being guarded by Emmett and Jasper. He is no threat right now. He has extensive injuries; almost every bone on his right side has been shattered from the impact. I am surprised that Bella had such strength. It will be at least three days before he will be fully healed". I had to smile that Bella was able to do that, and did what I wanted to do to him for attempting to harm my family.

Just then we heard Bella scream, and I knew I needed to be in there.

"Come your wife and children need you now"

As soon as I saw my Bella laying there in pain, my heart broke. I ran over to caress her and comfort her with words of love. I knew it would not be long before we get to see our children for the first time.

**CPOV**

I did not know what to expect with this birth. It will be the first birth that I know of from a vampire. I looked over to Bella and Edward and saw the love that they held for each other, it was contagious. I knew that all the cards were in my hands for the safe delivery of their children.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh Carlsile , they are stronger, the pains" Bella screamed. Edward looked to me with concern.

"Bella you are getting closer now only three centimeters left. I need you to concentrate on breathing and calming yourself"

I talked to Esme, Alice and Rosalie of what to do and they were getting the bassinets ready and baby supplies that would be needed for the little bundles of joy. My main purpose was to make sure everything was prepared for Bella as well. I did not know if the effects would wear off immediately after birth, and if so I needed to be prepared for her in case she went into shock.

Two hours later and Bella was at nine centimeters and doing very well. I began to position her, and explain what she would need to do next. Edward was a comfort to me, after every explanation she would look at him to make sure he was ok with my suggestions and opinions, and he would ensure her that she was in good hands.

Ten centimeters and she was officially ready to start pushing.

"Ok Bella when you feel a contraction I need you to push and hold, until I say stop" Bella shook her head in compliance.

**BPOV**

For the last several hours I had been in excruciating pain. I felt like I was being ripped apart at the seams. If it were not for my change, I don't doubt that I would have survived up till now. Edward gave little gentle kisses to my forehead, encouraging me that I could do this, and I loved him for it.

His touch brought comfort even though at times the pain was unbearable. I love my husband with all my heart, and I know he will be a great father to our children.

"Ok Bella, push"

I pushed with all that I had. The pain became more intense and a burning sensation began to come to light.

"Edward it hurts"

"You doing well love won't be long, I am here, and I am not leaving you" He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Ok stop Bella, you are doing well. It seems it may be quicker than a normal birth, I already see a head. Ok get ready to push again, push"

"ahhhhhh it hurts" I was pushing and felt something . I had pushed out our first baby. I thought something was wrong because I did not hear a cry but a second later I heard a glorious sound, and Edward broke out into my favorite smile.

"It's a girl love, we have our first daughter and she is beautiful" Esme stepped forward and took our daughter with a glowing smile.

"Bella push" Once again I repeated my pushing, and the second was born a minute later.

"It's a boy" Carlisle said, but at this point I was so exhausted that I could not be sure. I heard his cry and focused for the last delivery. I was not sure if it was Rosalie or Alice who took him, my vision had begun to blur. I could tell Edward was beyond happy he leaned in and gently kissed my lips. Suddenly, I was overcome with the most severe pain I had ever experienced in my entire life. I knew something was wrong.

"Carlisle help me, ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! What's happening to me" I saw dark spots as the pain ripped through me, all I could think was no! I still have one more baby to deliver, before the darkness took me.

**A/N: Sorry to leave you guys there but it for reasons needed. I should have the next one up in the next day or so, so keep a watch for it. You know what to do let me know what you think just happened or is about to happen, can you guess? HaHaHa**


	25. The Birth Part 2

**A/N: The hospital thought, I had the flu when I came in, but thank God in heaven it turned out different. I am still sick, but much better than I had been in the last two weeks, with a cold but have begun to start writing again, so here is the long awaited chapter. Thank you guys that have left such great reviews, I truly appreciate them, that is what keeps me writing. The story is about the point where things are going to start falling finally in place, but keep in mind there is a surprise coming soon that no one will figure out till the last minute, so keep watch for more chapters. As always enjoy. **

**Chapter 26 The Birth part 2**

_Previous_

"_It's a boy" Carlisle said, but at this point I was so exhausted that I could not be sure. I heard his cry and focused for the last delivery. I was not sure if it was Rosalie or Alice who took him, my vision had begun to blur. I could tell Edward was beyond happy he leaned in and gently kissed my lips. Suddenly, I was overcome with the most severe pain I had ever experienced in my entire life. I knew something was wrong. _

"_Carlisle help me, ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! What's happening to me" I saw dark spots as the pain ripped through me, all I could think was no! I still have one more baby to deliver, before the darkness took me. _

**EPOV**

"Carlisle what's wrong with her? She is changing back into a human why?"

"Edward right now we have a job to do or we will lose her" Those words will lose her brought me out of panic attack.

"Bella stay with we love, I can't lose you. Our children need you. I need you, Bella stay with me please"

"Edward we need to get the last baby out now, or we will not only lose Bella but a child as well" Just as he said those words, Bella's body began to go into convulsions, even though she was still unconscious.

"Edward focus! I need you to hold her down, now. I need to cut her via c-section. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie if you can not handle the blood please leave now, but I also need you to attend to the babies"

"Carlisle I am staying Bella is my best friend she needs me"

"Very well, I still need one of you, for the last baby. Edward I need your skills as a doctor, can you handle this?"

"Carlisle, do you have to ask?"

"Good now that we are on the same page. I do not know what damage is being done to her body, because of the baby's strength now she is human, so we need to act quickly. When I cut her and pull the baby, I need you to hold her down in case she tries to move, but also monitor her vitals. If there is no major damage, we can sew her back up in no time, and she should heal accordingly, but Edward if not, you need to decide. We may need to change her immediately son, worse case scenario."

I nodded my head in understanding. I was not about to argue this. I knew Bella would someday join me in eternity, but did not want that to be this day. I wanted her to experience being a mother first as a human experience, getting to know our little family, before she would have to be taken away to adjust as one of us. Bella will be heart broken to leave her babies so soon, without getting to know them first. I was brought back to reality when Bella's body began to move uncontrollable, I immediately held her moving body down, so that Carlisle could began the incision.

I heard the scalpel pierce her skin and slice through her soft flesh. There was no need to sedate her at that time because she had not regain consciousness. The blood began to drip from her wound and scatter unto the floor. The scent of Bella's blood was over whelming to me, as its rich sweet aroma attacked my senses. The only thing that held me sane was the fact that my love for her outweighed any actions that my monster, would have had me to do. I was in control, and Bella needed me now.

"Ok Edward almost there" I watched as Carlisle reach into Bella and pulled the last baby free. She was beautiful. Carlisle handed her to Alice and I watched her leave to take care of my daughter.

"Edward, how are her vitals?"

"She is still ok Carlisle" I was happy to hear that beautiful steady heart beat; my Bella was going to be ok.

"Bella is not too bad internally, I am going to sew her up now, but she is going to need to be watched for the next twenty four hours, so she is not out of the woods yet son."

Carlisle was finished in no time. Bella's surgical area and surrounding areas inside of the room, were cleansed of any lingering blood. Bella then was transported to our room, to a soft comfortable bed. I wanted to see my children but Bella was my priority right now. Bella had given some pain medication while she slept so when she woke she would not feel too much.

She was beautiful even while she slept. I just had to lean in and kiss the mother of my children. Just as I touch my lips to her soft lips Alice burst in.

"Edward they're beautiful, what are you guys gonna name them" We really had not discussed names, but I was sure that Bella may have some ideals in her beautiful head , she never stops to amaze me, so why start now.

"I don't know we will have to wait till Bella wakes. Alice how are they really" I could not keep my enthusiasm in no longer, and Alice could see that.

"Well look for yourself"

Alice opened her mind and I saw my children in their nursery with Esme and Rosalie fondling over them. My son looked just like his mother but had my hair and my human emerald green eyes, and acceptable pale skin, my first daughter was surprisingly a spitting image of myself, with the same green eyes and bronzed hair, and had skin as pale as my kind.

She indeed had the vampire traits. My second daughter was a split between Bella and I, she had Bella's brown hair with bronze highlights and big brown eyes with green specks. Her face had that same heart shaped Bella has, and her skin was not as pale as mine but still not the same as Bella's either, she was right slap in the middle.

I knew my children all had vampire characteristics, but time will tell to what degree it will be apparent. Alice shut off her mind and I already felt a hole from not being with them.

"Alice has Carlisle looked at them to determine their diets yet?"

"He is there now. He thinks that we should try infant formula first and see how they take it, before trying other things. They are fine Edward and absolutely adorable, I can't wait to start shopping. Oh those little outfits yea, this is going to be so much fun"

I had to laugh at the pixie she was bouncing up and down clapping her hands together.

"Wow Alice can we meet them first before you overwhelm them in clothing?" Alice just huffed and stuck her tongue out at me. I found this rather amusing.

"So how is our guest?" I said this, with disgust.

"Oh he is still knocked out from the meds Carlisle has given him, but should be awake by morning. Jazz and Em are still watching him, so don't worry, he won't get anywhere near Bella or the children we will make sure of that.

"You know Edward, Esme and even Rose are ecstatic having children in the house. I don't think I have ever seen them this happy before."

"I am glad Rose has accepted the children, but honestly I would not have cared if she didn't."

"Still bitter brother I see?"

"No not really we have other problems to concentrate on right now and Rose is the least of my worries. Has Carlisle tried to contact the Denali's yet? I am a little worried about having Tanya here around Bella and the kids. She does not need anything making her upset right now, she needs to heal. "

"No, Carlisle has not had the opportunity to because of the births and of course Jacob"

"I have been thinking and I do not want Bella or the kids anywhere near Forks when this goes down. I will not risk any of them. The babies are too young to be moved and Bella needs at least 6 weeks to heal from surgery, we only have three weeks."

"Don't be ridiculous Edward, Bella would never let you leave her out. You are fighting a losing battle. There has to be a way to keep her with us and safe."

"Have you seen anything else on Charlie?"

"No, when I search all I see is nothing, it is like he is already gone. Everything in me prays that he did not suffer. I don't know how Bella is going to take it, but she needs to be told."

"I know it just has not been the right time with her condition and all. I will tell her." I looked down at my angel and knew I would break her heart once I tell her. I could not imagine her hurting like that, and she was sure to be devastated. Alice rubbed my shoulder, kissed my cheek and left the room. I continued to monitor Bella's vitals and watch my children through the family's minds.

**JPOV **

Man I felt like I have been ran over by a truck and had it back up and do it again. Where was I? The last thing I remember was attacking that leech that stole Bella from me and changed her into one of them. I looked around slowly. I was in a room, and quite a nice room. The room was like an expensive hotel room. Great it looks like money, the Cullen's must have me, just great. I got to get out of here. I tried to move but noticed I was covered in bandages and to move hurt like a xxxxxx. I began to moan, and for the first time since waking up,I heard footsteps. I braced myself for attack even though I knew I was in no shape to fight.

I stopped myself from protecting thinking, It did not matter anymore, they could kill me. They had already taken the one thing that matter away from me. What was left to lose? The doctor leech walked in with the large one at his side.

"How are you Jacob today?" He was a little too happy, what the heck!!! Was he that happy to off me, in my weak state. What a coward, to hit when the man was down.

"You come to finish the job?"

"I never started the job actually"

"Then why are you here then?"

"Like I said Jacob, I come to see how my patient is doing . You took quite the impact. If you had been other than wolf, I am not so sure that you would have survived."

"You should have finished me off, after all, you have already destroyed the one I love"

"I am not following you Jacob"

"Bella, you leeches killed and turned her into a monster like you. Don't deny it, I saw with my own eyes, and to let you know, treaty broken" I put enough venom into my words to let him know they will all die for this.

"I am sorry Jacob but, you have been misinformed even if you claim to have seen with your own eyes. Bella is very much human, and she has not been change by not one person in this family. What you saw was not fact."

"What kind of fool do you take me for? I may not rich like you but I am not blind and stupid!"

"You are wrong Jacob Black and I am sorry you feel this way about us, but right now you need to rest so you can heal"

"When I heal you are all dead, mark my words" Just then the big one stepped forward but the doc held him back and shook his head."

"You will never learn, violence is never the answer, especially when you need answers. Think about it. I am a peaceful soul but I will not stand by and let my family be hurt. Now when you come to your senses and when Bella is awake, then maybe we can talk and you can see for yourself that everything is well, until then we will be watching you"

I watched as they left. He is crazy to flat out lie to me that Bella was not one of them when I saw her pale as the snow itself. But what did he mean when she wakes up? Bella told me they did not sleep so why was she sleeping? Suddenly I started to question what really happened and what did I really see.

Several hours went by and the motherly one brought me a tray of food. At first I was not going to eat it, but man I had not eaten in two days. I was starved. I smelled the food first to see if it was off, but it smelled good. I tried my luck and ate the whole tray. It turns out it was some of the best cooking I had ever had. Why were they being so nice? Did they have a plan brewing that I would not know until the last minute, or was this the way they did things before the kill? All I knew was that somehow I needed to find Bella, and make sure that what the doc said was true. I sat back on my bed and started to devise a way to sneak out of this room.

**Hope you like this chapter the babies name will be choosen in the next chapter and somethings will be let out of the bag, so to speak. You guys know what to do leave a review.**


	26. Wake Up Call

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N: I have not disappeared; I am still very much alive, and now what you have been waiting for, my next chapter. **

* * *

_**Previous**_

_I watched as they left. He is crazy to flat out lie to me that Bella was not one of them, when I saw her pale as the snow itself. But what did he mean when she wakes up? Bella told me they did not sleep so why was she sleeping? Suddenly I started to question what really happened and what did I really see._

_Several hours went by and the motherly one brought me a tray of food. At first I was not going to eat it, but man I had not eaten in two days. I was starved. I smelled the food first to see if it was off, but it smelled good. I tried my luck and ate the whole tray. It turns out it was some of the best cooking I had ever had. Why were they being so nice? Did they have a plan brewing that I would not know until the last minute, or was this the way they did things before the kill? All I knew was that somehow I needed to find Bella, and make sure that what the doc said was true. I sat back on my bed and started to devise a way to sneak out of this room._

* * *

**Chapter 27: Wake up Call**

**EPOV**

Bella had been unconscious now for two days and my fear had started to rise. Carlisle ensured me that everything was fine, and that her body just needed time to recover from the shock of her giving birth, especially to half vampire children. I knew that c-sections were common for human women, but had never seen a women become unconscious behind the delivery. Bella indeed, was always deflecting what I knew about humans, and surprising me.

Even though it had been two days, I still remained adamant of not seeing our children until Bella saw them also. My family had come in on occasion to see Bella, hoping she would awake soon. They love her just as much as I do, and now with the new editions, our family had become complete.

I was sitting on the bed running my hands over Bella hair just reminiscing about our future together, when a knock came on the door.

"Come in Emmett"

"Not yet?"

"No, I am hoping anytime now. I would need to see Alice today, because now I am starting to get concerned"

"Don't worry bro, lil sis is the strongest human I know, and besides, she would not dare leave you or her children"

"How is Rose Emmett?"

"Since when have you been concerned about Rose?"

"I 'm not but since I am unable to be with my children, I know Rose, Alice and Esme have been taking care of them"

"Well man, this is the first time that I have seen my Rosie so happy, it is like she has changed over night. I know she has been a real b***** to you in the past, but she needed this, shoot we needed this. Rose has never wanted anything more, and even though they are your children it is the next best thing for her."

" Emmett, they are not just my children or Bella's but they belong to our family,. I am glad that they are bringing joy when it has been needed for so long, but I can't help to be jealous of you guys also"

"Huh!" "Dude you have been coped in this room for far too long, and it's messing with your sanity"

"Emmett, what I mean is that you guys have had the opportunity to meet my children for the last two days, and I have yet to see them. I want this to be special for Bella and I. We have waited for this moment for so long, and I want it to still be special for both of us by seeing our children for the first time together like it should be done."

"Man if anyone deserved this, it was you and Bella. I know that Rose wanted a child of her own, but honestly I don't know if I could have gone through all of this like you. In my book the right Cullen got this gift, and as a result we all were blessed."

If I could cry I think manly behavior aside, I would have been a sobbing mess. I had never had Emmett be so emotional when talking to me ever, this was new for me, and knowing him it will never be seen again. I hugged my brother and thanked him for his words of kindness. Emmett got up to leave but turned back around when he reached for the door.

"Just to make myself clear, I can be emotional when need be, but if you ever hurt my nieces or nephew or even Bella, I will disembody you, get it, learn it and remember it"

With that statement the old Emmett was back, and he politely showed his signature dimples and proceeded out the door. I had become so involved with Bella that I forgot about Jacob Black being in our home. Carlisle had explained that his injuries were almost completely healed, and I knew it would be a matter of time before he would began plotting to escape or worst do harm to this family.

Jacob was predictable in this manner; he often acted before he actually thought. I wonder was this a trait of being a young werewolf or just being Jacob, any how I would need to devise a plan to make it seem that he had the upper hand. Unfortunately we still needed Jacob's help whether, I wanted it or not, and I still needed to have that conversation with him.

The catch two was luring him to a destination that I needed him to be at and also keeping his beast at bay. I knew the perfect person for this job Alice.

"Alice" I called out softly knowing she would heard me. Alice showed up seconds later

"Yes brother dear you called?"

"Like you don't know why I called Alice". I said this with a smirk on my face.

"That may be true, but it still warms my heart to see you beg" Alice gave me a wink and a smile.

"Well what do you think, then?"

"Well I have looked and the wolves will make the difference, but I am blinded by any actions that they do. I can't see them but I do see that Forks survives the attack. So this has to mean that you get to Jacob, and convinced him to fight."

"Well do you see how I made that possible?"

"No, brother dear, I may be good but as I told you before I can not see the wolves, and when you are around him I can't see you either, but I do have a plan in the works."

"And what pray tells is it?"

"Well we all know that Jacob's weakness is Bella, and he would never do anything to hurt her."

I cut her off abruptly, with a little anger in my voice. It was not targeted at Alice but, I could not dismiss the way Jacob tried to attack Bella and I on our wedding day. It really made me wonder did Bella really matter to him at this point.

" I don't agree that is a factor anymore, after all, he did try and attack her at the wedding if you recall " Jacob was lucky because I would of ended his miserable life, if I had gotten my hands on him first. Bella indeed saved his life in my mind.

"Jacob is predictable you know that. If I am correct he saw Vampire Bella that day, not his Bella, that he grew up with, and Loves" I growled out with my teeth clinched , the thought of my wife being his, or ever being his, was an insult, and he doesn't know the real meaning of Love not the Love Bella and I share.

"Do you mind, Bella is mine not his Bella"

"Oh Edward, caveman much "Alice waved her hands at me like she was dismissing me, while rolling her eyes in the process.

"Alice get to the point" I was losing patience now

"My point is Jacob thinks his Bella is lost to him, that she is no longer human. I am also sure that he may think that her children that she carried are not human either. You just have to show him the human side of things, being so that his natural enemy is well, us."

When she said that, it all clicked. The one thing I knew was that Jacob had feelings for Bella. I heard it in his mind and from stories Bella would tell me. I could keep him calm by showing that we have not taken her humanity, and show the best of Bella; her love. Alice smiled

"You work quickly. Don't thank me, because you owe me big mister" Alice walked by the bed and ran her hand through Bella's long mahogany hair, while leaning in and kissing her cheek. From that she preceded to walk toward the bedroom door.

"Oh by the way, Bella will wake in 5 minutes. I will give you time then I get her, you have had my new sister long enough"

"Alice, she still needs to heal, she is still human"

"Oh Edward, I don't plan on stressing her out, but I have missed her too. We need girl conversation time"

We all knew that translated to we have to go shopping soon.

"One last thing Edward, my new nieces and nephew would like to have names soon, I am sure they have gotten tired of Emmett calling them mini Cullen 1, 2, or 3." She smiled and was gone.

I knew my children needed to be named, but I felt that Bella should have the honor to give this. She had been through so much carrying these babies, and knowing Bella she has already named them. I sat back on the bed and leaned in and kissed my wife's soft warm lips.

As I kissed her, I heard her soft moan.

"Bella" I said softly. Slowly her eyes opened and the first time in two days I was met with the brown orbs that had entranced me from the beginning.

"Edward the baby" her scratchy voice said in panic.

"Don't worry love all our children are in good health" A smile that would melt my heart appeared on Bella's face.

" Edward what do they look like, do they look like you, God I hope they do, I would not want them tainted" I cut her off

"No Bella they are a combination of us both, and I never want to her you say such a thing. You are the most beautiful person that I have set my eye upon, no other compares to your beauty"

Bella looked down but I gently lifted her chin back up with my fingers, and kissed her passionately. When I pulled back to look at Bella her face was scrunched up.

"What's wrong did I hurt you" I said in panic

"No Edward you did not hurt me, I rather enjoyed the kiss, but I moved and realized that I really hurt. What happened to me?"

"We had to do a c-section for our last child. Your body began to change back to it's human state, and Carlisle could not risk the child damaging you in the deliver due to her strength. He found that to be the safest way for you and our daughter." Bella looked shocked

"I was cut open" she all but whispered

"Yes love, that is why you will be sore for a while, you still have a lot of healing to do, but it should heal with little to no scarring, I promise. Besides you have the best one to take care of you sitting right here" I gave her the smile that she liked most; my crocked smile.

"Why did I change back during the births?"

"Carlisle has a theory that your change was a result of one or even two of our children and once they were born the effects simply wore off. Our children are gifted we know, but what their gifts are is yet to be seen"

Bella tried to sit up but was unable to by herself, so I lifted her to the headboard gently, tucking pillows behind her without causing her further pain. I quickly covered her to keep her warm.

A knock on the door caused Bella to turn her head.

"Come in Esme" Esme came in with a smile; she was still reaping the benefits of being a grandmother, but also had come to bring Bella some food. Alice must have informed the family of her wake.

"Oh Bella we had been so worried dear. I made you some French toast, scrambled eggs, and a bowl of fruit salad. I hope you like it." She said while placing the tray in her lap, then turned to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you Esme, I am sure everything will be delicious. Esme before you leave I want to thank you for caring for our children, something tells me Edward has not left my side" I smiled at my wife, yes she knew me well.

"Oh hush Bella, no thanking me, I should be thanking you for giving this family such precious gifts. Your children have brought life back into this house, and I am proud to be a grandmother, when it was never possible. So my dear, I thank you."

Bella began to shed tears, and I like in my husbandly duties, kissed them away. I knew they were happy tears.

"I will leave you two alone, Carlisle says he will be home later this evening from the hospital, and would like to exam Bella's incisions." Esme left after that.

"Eat Bella, you need your strength, if you are going to see your beautiful children" She smiled wider and began to nibble at her food.

"Love, once you are done, I do have some things to discuss with you, but first you have a visitor waiting outside to see you. Come in Alice" I heard Bella moan, and I chuckled at her response. I left the room to find Jasper, to give Alice and Bella some girl time as she called it.

**BPOV**

I just woke up for goodness sakes. I knew Alice would want to make plans to go shopping, and the thought of being tortured in a mall for hours made me moan. Edward just chuckled at my response to her entering the room. I felt a little sad when I saw my husband leave the room, I was already missing his presence around me.

Alice practically danced over to the bed and sat down on the edge. I knew something was on her mind as she began to twirl her fingers. I knew this will be my undoing in some way or form, I knew Alice is about to torture me, in some her own way.

"Ok Alice spit it out!"

"Spill what out?" She batted her eyes as if she was innocent to my suspicions.

"I have known you for a while Alice and you are not fooling me in the least, now spill"

"So pushy!. Really Bella you are seriously overreacting, I have nothing to hide, but I was wondering if you may have names for my nieces and nephew, I was hoping I would be the first you tell since I am your best friend."

I had not realized that we hadn't even thought of names while I was pregnant, now I felt like a failure as a new mother. I had not given my children names. I knew I would need to speak with Edward maybe he had some incite to this dilema; after all I did not want my children to be nameless.

"Uh Alice I don't have names for them yet. I am a bad mother" I began to sob, but Alice just took me into her arms and comforted me.

"It's ok Bella you have had a lot on your plate with the pregnancy and Jacob attacking you at your wedding, and not mention giving birth, you know we almost lost you." Hold up I had forgotten about Jacob

"Alice what happened to Jacob , did I……." I looked away with tears falling thinking maybe I had killed my best friend.

"No Bella that dog is still much alive, against my opinion"

"Tell me what happen please, I know Edward probably won't want to discuss Jacob"

"True Bella he did try to kill you, so that kind of puts him numero uno in Edward's kill list, but I will tell you."

"Thank you "

" Jacob was badly injured by you, man I really did not see that coming from you, but I was proud at the same time of you. Anywho, Carlisle fixed him up and now the mutt is an official visitor of hotel de la Cullen. Jazz and Em are keeping watch so he can't cause no more trouble"

Jacob, here in this house around my children?. I thought, I knew him but with him attacking me, maybe he hates me enough to even endanger my children as well. I began to panic at the thought.

"Alice is he far away from my children" Clearly she could see the fear in my eyes

"Yes, don't worry we would not let anything happen to them, even if we have to give our own lives"

"Tell me about my babies" Alice's smile became huge with this question. I could tell she loved them too.

"Really they are by far the most gorgeous babies I have ever seen, and I am not being bias being their aunt. You did a great job Bella and have brought so much joy to this family. I have not been a fan of Rosalie in the past, but it has been good to see her smile genuinely. Even she is beside her self with the new arrivals"

I felt jealous that they have had so much time with my children and I had yet to see them.

"What 's going to happen to Jacob?"

"Nothing, we aren't savages, although I would not put it pass Emmett shaving him bald. I really have not doubt that Jacob can be persuaded to leave in peace, Carlisle just wants to be sure he has healed fully before we released him"

For some reason I believed there was more to her story, but I would not push it for now. Right now we needed to name our babies and I wanted to see and hold them as well. I was ready for my husband to show his appearance.

"Alice do you think you can get Edward for me?"

"Sure, we will talk later. We have so much to do and you know the babies are going to need supplies. As soon as you are well we are going shopping it is much needed, and now that you are not pregnant you will need some clothes that fit you."

I knew it, I knew she would not resist shopping as a priority, but she did have a point, but it did not mean that I had to enjoy the suggestion. I gave Alice my most aggravated stare. It didn't even faze her In the least, but at least she left to bring me my husband. Husband, it will take some time for that to finally sink in, me being Mrs. Cullen officially.

**EPOV**

I had officially made plans to talk to Jacob in a calm manner. Jasper a pioneer of his trade was truly a man for strategics, his plan was genius. I was on my way back to my wife, when Alice came bouncing down the stairs.

"Bella wants to see her babies and Edward they better get named today." Alice leaned in and kissed my cheek after her threat and smiled, then set to dance away but turned to say one more thing.

"Oh don't worry your plan will work for the parts that I am able to see, but please don't underestimate him even though, even though I have seen bugs that are smarter" With that she left my view. I made my way to our room and open the door to see Bella trying to get up. She has always been stubborn, but that's why I love her so.

"Trying to run away has your need for preservation finally kicked in Mrs. Cullen?" I smirked showing her favorite crooked smile she loved so much.

"No, nothings changed except now I have no need to run away Mr. Cullen" She smiled at me in return

"Well don't just stand there looking gorgeous, help your wife go see her babies why don't ya" I moved quickly to her that she did not have time to blink. This would be the first time I see them for myself that is, but first we need to name them. I held her hand in mine slowly bring it to my lips, and brushed my lips across her hand savoring the fresh freesia smell.

I helped Bella get dressed but refused to let her walk around. She still needed to recover and too much movement could cause her incisions to reopen. So even though she pouted and fussed, I carried her to the nursery to see our children for the first time.

Bella was nervous as we reached the nursery door and to be honest so was I. I had never thought in all of my existence that I would be someone's father let alone to three children. Bella was my miracle and the one aspect that made this life of mine tolerable.

I turned to Bella, holding her in my arms to see if she was ready. I saw nothing but eagerness, and so we stepped in the room to meet our children for the first time.

"Bella I want you to sit right here and I will hand you each of our children, I don't want you putting un-necessary stress on your body" I left Bella in one of the three rocking chairs in the room. It was lined with a descent amount of cushion so I knew she would be quite comfortable there. I proceeded to approach the first crib.

I looked down and saw my son, he was awake looking at me as well. If I could cry I would have at that moment, it was so surreal at that moment. I leaned over and carefully placed my hands to caress his head and body and slowly lifted him out of his crib. Rocking him a little I cooed at my son and gave him my signature smile.

"Hi there little man I am your daddy, and over there is your beautiful mommy" I handed him over to Bella, who already had tears in her eyes as she cradled him to her chest.

"He's so tiny Edward, I don't know if I will hurt him"

"You won't love, trust me, but now we do need to give him a name, have you thought of any?"

Bella scrunched up her nose in deep concentration and I just chuckled.

"Well I really did not think of any names prior but I would like to incorporate your human name into his" I was puzzled

"What do you mean Love?"

"Well I think he should carry on both your human and adopted name to represent your human life and the life you have now, as should all of our children. So for our son I was thinking Anthony Mason Cullen" I was so honored that I was at a lost for words. My parents if they were alive today would be so thankful, that I am passing my human name to my son to carry on the name Mason.

"Bella I think it is fitting, thank you" I lean in and kiss her gently watching myself from hurting Anthony. Bella rocked him and kissed his little head, she is going to be a great mother.

As time went on we had managed to hold all three of children and name them. Their names were officially; Anthony Mason Cullen, Brianna Renee Cullen, and Elizabeth Marie Cullen.

Bella had managed to add our mother's to their names to make them extra special. I held Bella in my arms as we walked to each crib to say our goodnights and give our kisses to our little bundles of joy. At that moment I was the proudest father ever, I really wanted to go and pass out cigars in celebration, but had to calm myself in the process.

As we walked back to our room we could not hide our smiles of happiness and love.

"Edward what do they eat I mean they are human right, so do they eat baby food."

"Well Carlisle has been giving them both of our diets and it seems to calm them, he is convinced that they can survive on both, but will later have to maintain a small diet of blood with food for growth. "

"They don't have teeth so that means you will have to hunt for them until they are able"

"Bella, Love, I am not sure, but Carlisle is hoping that breast milk can also be given to them as nourishment, but he was not sure if you wanted to go that route"

"I would like to try Edward if I can, I feel that will bring us closer. If it is ok"

"Ok it is ok Love, but first we need to get you well and help you gain your strength, before you start" She nodded in agreement. I laid her down on our bed to allow her to rest, and kissed her lips, running my hands through her hair

"I love you My Bella"

"I love you to Edward"

"Sleep Love, you need your rest" I hummed her lullaby while she drifted off to sleep. As soon as I knew she was sound asleep, I got up carefully not to wake her to initiate our plans; AKA: Plan Wake Up Call For Jacob. Tomorrow the cards will be in Jacob's hands.

**A/N: We are now on Thanksgiving Break and I plan to get out another chapter before school resumes on Monday. I made this chapter longer because of the wait time from last chapter, and I plan to do the other chapter the same to push the story further along. So you guys know what to do show me love and hit that review button.**


	27. A New Determination

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N:**** I know it has been a while, but I still am not finish with this story. As promise I will not abandon what I start, and this means this story. I have started the next three chapters as well to this story, and will be posting them a lot faster than previous chapters. I hope to have this story completed by the end of February so I can introduce a new story concept that I am excited to write. I hope you are still enjoying this story, and I look forward in hearing your reviews. Now after this chapter the drama is about to hit the fans, also if you have any suggestions to what you may want to see happen in this story, please put it into a review, and you just may see it in the coming chapters.** **Now on to the story enjoy**

**Chapter 28 : A New Determination**__

_**Previously**_

"_It is ok Love, but first we need to get you well and help you gain your strength, before you start" She nodded in agreement. I laid her down on our bed to allow her to rest, and kissed her lips, running my hands through her hair_

"_I love you My Bella"_

"_I love you too Edward"_

"_Sleep Love, you need your rest" I hummed her lullaby while she drifted off to sleep. As soon as I knew she was sound asleep, I got up carefully not to wake her to initiate our plans; AKA: Plan Wake Up Call For Jacob. Tomorrow the cards will be in Jacob's hands._

**EPOV**

The plan had been set, we needed to get Jacob to see our point of view, and see pass his own hatred for our kind in the process. The plan was simple, we let him think that the family will be leaving just Bella and I alone. As it stands right now, Jacob is unaware of my children and I planned to keep it that way. Jacob 's behavior is predictable and I knew instead of escaping here , he will be determined to get his revenge for the lost of his so called true love, which is my wife.

I would love to end this daydream of his, but lives are in the balance and unfortunately he is needed to save those lives. Jacob will get to see that Bella is still very much human and hopefully calm down, so we can talk privately. Alice was unable to see the results of our plan, because of Jacob's ability to block her visions, but she has seen my future, so that indicated that I was not harmed in this plan.

At this point Bella is unaware of what's to come. I felt no need to upset and worry her while she adjusted to motherhood. Bella has spent the last two days with our children in the nursery and has taken to being a mother quite well. Bella has even started breast feeding against my will, because she is still healing, but needless to say, has been successful in feeding our children with no further problems.

I was both amazed and jealous that she is able to bond with them this way, while I can't, not that I would want to anyway(referring to breastfeeding people) . My wife and children were the reason for my very existence and I would protect them at all cost.

"Edward, Edward" Bella woke me out of my daydreaming state

"Yes my Love"

"I am finished feeding Anthony, can you burp him and change his diaper while I get Brianna fed next."

"Of Course I will, Love " I took Anthony and gently placed him on my shoulder and patted and rubbed his back till he gave a small burp, thank God he kept the milk down, and not redecorate my shirt in the process.

At almost a week old Anthony was very alert much to our surprise, he always seemed to be aware of his surroundings and who was there. There were times that his little eyes turned toward the door right before one of the family walked in, like he knew they were coming.

I had some suspicion that his vampire traits were becoming defined, especially his hearing, but time will tell if it maybe something else. As of now, me and Bella were content in letting them be human babies.

I laid Anthony on the changing table and he looked at me like I was taking too much time to change him. His little eyebrows furrowed together, and he began to look upset.

"Ok, ok, little man I will hurry up. I know it is uncomfortable to be wet" I used a little vampire speed to finish changing my son, and after I was done I could of sworn I saw him smile. I kissed his forehead and gently laid him in his crib.

"Ok, Mrs. Cullen, who's next ? ." I asked with a smile. I was just so proud to be a real father. Bella was still breast feeding Brianna and looking at her with the most loving face, so in waiting, I was content in watching them bond. Bella began to hum her lullaby to Brianna, while my daughter got her fill from her mother's breast.

I had never heard Bella's voice but it should not have surprised me either, she was absolutely perfect, why would this be any different. Bella had a glow to her that amazingly made her even more beautiful. When she was done feeding our second child, the cycle continued, and I burped and changed my child like a well oiled machine without complaint, while Bella started to feed Elizabeth.

I enjoyed my time with my children very much, and would never tire being there for them. Once Elizabeth had her fill, and I burped and changed her, Bella and I made sure that each child was comfortable, and allowed them to rest for the evening, or that is till next feeding. Once all three were soundly sleep, Bella and I went to see the rest of the family, content, walking hand and hand, and not really in a hurry to be anywhere.

We reached the living room to see Emmett and Jasper in a PS3 battle Royale, and from the grunts and growls, we knew Emmett was losing. When Emmett looked up and saw Bella he grinned from ear to ear, as he jumped off the couch at a tremendous speed lifting and hugging Bella, while he spun her around. I think he forgets sometimes just how fragile she is.

"Careful Emmett, she is still not completely well" I growled at my big brother as he engulfed my wife into his signature bear hug. Bella just seemed to laugh. Sometimes I was jealous of their relationship, and how he can make the love of my life laugh with no effort what so ever.

Alice was next to hug Bella and reluctantly Rosalie got in on the action as well go figure. That act was one mystery even to me. My love just had a way of bringing out the best in my family; our family, she belonged here. Our family was complete now that we all had her in our lives. Esme appeared, from the kitchen and hugged and kissed Bella as well.

"Bella dear, glad to see you up and moving, I have your breakfast in the kitchen, come dear you have to keep your strength." Esme dragged my wife into the kitchen, with Alice and Rosalie following suit. I decided to abide my time with tweetle dee and tweetle dumb.

"So Eddie boy you want some of this action"

"Em stop calling me that and besides, what action are you actually seeing, because where I stand Jasper seems to be the only one getting it." Emmett just huffed in anger knowing he was losing the battle that he and Jasper started.

"Well anyway I had to let Jaspers self esteem rise some time" I laughed at the expression on Jaspers face as Em just claimed that he was losing on purpose, in which we both knew he was giving his all. It was his self esteem that needed convincing.

"Ok whatever, you say big guy" Jasper patted him on his back

"So Edward, are you and Bella going to be ok for two days without us?"

This was part of the plan. We knew Jacob would be awake now and listening. I could hear his heartbeat and breathing. Fortunately for us Jacob did not have the same abilities in his human form, don't get me wrong it was way more advanced than the average human, but not to our capabilities. This was good because he was not able to hear my children on the other side of our home, so he was unaware of their births.

"We will be fine, you guys have to hunt it has been awhile and for Bella's safety it is priority."

"You know we would never hurt our newest sister, but what we were referring to is Jacob being left with just you two _alone_" Emphasizing the word alone, Emmett was laying it on thick. I could not help but smirk at his acting skills, he was having way too much fun.

I decided to play with Jacob strictly for my amusement.

"Bella is mine in every way, and I do mean every way. The sooner he knows this, the sooner he will stop having delusional fantasies over my wife" I also stressed the word wife, marking my territory, like the predator I am. It was then I began to hear from someone's mind, a string of profanities, strictly aimed at yours truly. Although he did not know of my talents, I was thoroughly disgusted by the words he managed to throw, how rude.

"Seriouslyman, it will be just you and Bella here with that mutt, and a new one at that, he can be very dangerous once he has recovered fully. We can stay with you Edward we don't really need to leave for two full days if you think there will be a problem_._" Jasper did his job making it seem like I may be incapable of fighting against Jacob once he was fully healed. This will definitely boost his ego, and definitely push him to come after me.

"It will be alright guys, I can handle myself, Carlisle has that mutt drugged up for at least another day and I can definitely protect my wife. We will only be without you guys for two days, besides me and Bella never really had our honeymoon and we can definitely benefit from two days by ourselves. Are you guys leaving early tonight? " I said with a little grin on my face. Once again I heard the mind of Jacob, and let's just say he wanted my head.

"We will be leaving in two hours, we are just waiting for Carlisle to get home" Jasper added with nod letting me know Jacob mood is set. Jasper was feeling from him determination, and that is what we were aiming for. Bella and the girls walked in right then ending our conversation.

"Esme breakfast was great as usual, your pancakes are legionary"

"Why thank you dear, I am glad to have pleased you with my cooking. It has been awhile since I have been needed in that way. Now if you excuse me, I need to get ready for our leave" Esme kissed Bella's forehead and kissed my cheek on her way out. They all kept to the plan of not mentioning our miracles asleep upstairs and even Bella, had managed not to mention them even though she was unaware of our planning.

It was getting around late afternoon, and Bella had already fed, changed and entertained the children, while I conversed with Carlisle who had arrived, a few hours ago. The time had come

To say our goodbyes to our family as they left for their two day hunting trip. Bella and I settled on the couch and spent our evening watching romantic movies. I knew Jacob was up and from his mind he was plotting his next moves, so I decided to force his hand first.

"Bella sweetheart, I need to go to the store Esme said we were out of some things for you, would you need anything for yourself love?"

"Does it need to be tonight, can't it wait?"

"No love, I need to pick up your vitamins, and some more breakfast items. We have to keep you in good health, because it is not just you we have to worry about, that alone makes your nutrition top priority" Once again I avoided the actual mention of our children directly, as if they had not been born, but in fact as if she was still pregnant.

I knew Bella would be more concern about her health to continue to nourish our children, so she would not have a problem with my request at all. Now I had given that mutt just what he needed to make his move, but what he did not know was that I really was not going anywhere. I needed to pull Jacob out of the house to talk to him one on one without endangering my family in the process. This gave him the chance for escape.

"Yah you are right I do have more than me to thank about, see that's why I love you so much, even though I do not hear your heart beat I know it is there" Bella leaned in and gave me a intimate kiss that I unfortunately stopped before I went further than what was allowed at this time. Her touches truly affected me more than I had ever felt in all of existence, I was hers body and soul.

I gave one last kiss to my wife before I started to head for the door.

"Bella it is late why don't you go take a nice bubble bath, and I should be home before you finish love"

"That does sound like a good idea my muscles are screaming for some relief"

"Well now, since I know that, your husband will just have to give you a full body massage once I return than" I said giving her favorite crooked smile. Bella all but ran upstairs giggling. I guess she was really looking forward to a massage. The bath should keep her more than occupied for at least a hour to have my talk with Jacob. With that last thought I went out the door.

**JACOBS POV**

I had been trying to make plans on how to get out of this horror house when I heard the leeches talking. These leeches were just plain stupid, they did not even know I was awake, and on top of that was giving me the perfect plan to eliminate them of one of their precious coven member.

I was listening to how they were leaving My Bella and the thing that destroyed her life behind. He even had the balls to say his wife like they could ever love, but most of all had claimed what should of been mine!!! She was destined to be my wife, and carry my children inside her not his. The thought of him touching her in the most intimate ways had my blood boiling. I could not help but think of every vile name and word that could describe what I thought of him.

My plans were simple kill him, and rescue Bella. We will need to get her to a La Push doctor to remove his demon spawn before they are born and could destroy innocent lives, in their blood rage. I am sure Bella will be pissed at first but she will come to the same conclusions as me, that in the end it was the best decision made.

I had long discovered that my Bella was still alive, when they kept mentioning her human needs. I had one shot to save her in memory of Charlie, this time I would not fail. I had failed Charlie but vowed to succeed in saving Bella from his fate or worse becoming one of the living dead. The leech was leaving to go to the store like that was normal, but this would be my one chance to get to Bella.

Good the leech was gone. I carefully opened the locked door and looked around my surroundings. Man this had to be the only five star crypt in vampire history. There were doors everywhere. Why did they need closed doors to hide their coffins, what to be considered civil, in their sick twisted minds, they were blood sucking vampire for pete sake ? That thought made me laugh.

No matter how nice this place was, it was still inhabited by vampires, so in my books was still a crypt, just a extremely expensive one. Well back to the task at hand, I strolled down what seemed to be a long hallway, and from the looks of it I was on the second floor. Man this place was huge, it had the nerve to even have wings. I currently was starring at an elaborate sign saying west wing, and since I was not hearing any sounds I am guessing, Bella was being held in the east wing of this place.

I had traveled for what seemed like seven miles ( I had to laugh at my own jokes) before I came to another sign saying east wing. I knew my hearing was best in wolf form, but I still had an advantage over the average human. I could hear water flowing and Bella humming. She sounded happy, these leeches even had the gift to brainwashing as well. Just as I approached the sounds of my beloved, I heard something else.

I could not tell what the sound was, but I could hear where it was coming from. There was a door just before the door that held Bella. Could there be someone still here? The smell of a vampire was still present but not as strong, but being in their crypt, that was bound to be an inconvient side effect. I must admit I was beginning to feel like the fly caught in a Venus flytrap, and I was the fly. I slowly turned the door knob being cautious of my situation at the same time for anything. Even though the room was dark I could make out three distinctive cribs. So this was to be the nursery huh!

A gurgling sound shook me from my mental turmoil. What Tha???? I found a light switch and switched it on, revealing that my nightmare had become reality. The demons spawn where already born. It would appear that they also reproduce like rabbits in drones. I slowly walked toward the sound and looked down into the being that I would destroy. I had expect to see a pure white skinned thing with glowing red eyes and sharp teeth, what I did not expect to see were human babies, and beautiful at that.

The baby below me was absolutely breathtaking beautiful. I could see Bella throughout her features and even her hair, and of course the leech's attributes. I would not have thought it possible, but then again it was a creation from Bella. I look at each baby to verify that each was indeed human, they all had very light complexes, but most important, they all had heart beats.

I knew now my goals had changed from a single rescue to a foursome rescue. I could not leave these innocent humans to be drained by these monsters, when they realize their own blood bank in the home. I bent over to hold the baby girl when she smiled at me, both to my relief a toothless smile. I was cradling her in my arms while envisioning her to be my own offspring, that I did not hear someone approaching.

I heard a very deep growl from the open door and froze……

**I know it has been a while, but to let you know I am still committed to this story and to finish it. I have never been one to ask for reviews, because I do not want to pressure readers, but I have seen where I have over 500 alerts, but it does not show in the reviews. We as writers appreciate comments from our readers to let us know that you are enjoying our writing and to offer suggestion to help improve the story for your benefit. Please try to submit reviews to us the hard working writers that keep you entertained. With that let me hear from ya guys. **


	28. One Missed Call part 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyers**

**A/N: Not going to have a long speech here, this story has about 6-8 more chapters to the end. I have enjoyed writing this story and hope to have it finished up real soon now that I am officially on summer break. Well with that here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Chapter 29: One Missed Call part 1**

_Previously_

I knew now my goals had changed from a single rescue to a foursome rescue. I could not leave these innocent humans to be drained by these monsters, when they realize their own blood bank in the home. I bent over to hold the baby girl when she smiled at me, both to my relief a toothless smile. I was cradling her in my arms while envisioning her to be my own offspring, that I did not hear someone approaching.

I heard a very deep growl from the open door and froze…

**BPOV**

My Body was still sore from giving birth so Edward's advice about a long hot bath was the best solution. I entered our bathroom and sighed disappointed that Edward would not be joining me. I reached out and turned the knobs allowing the water to run. I was about to strip down when I realized I had forgot to bring a towel. Slowly I walked into the hall to retrieve a towel from the linen cabinet when I heard one of my babies coo. The mere thought of it made me smile, but before I could get into the bath, I had to make sure they were OK.

The house was quiet and I began to feel something was off. I knew Edward had driven to the store, but more than that, the house just screamed there was a presence that should not be here .Thinking over my last few days, I tried to think of every detail that had occurred, but much to my dismay my memory was drawing some blanks. Shaking off that uncomfortable feeling I walked down the hall toward the nursery. I had reached the nursery door and slowly turned the handle pushing the door quietly open not to startle my babies, when I saw a huge figure standing over one of my children's crib. I wanted to scream but he held my precious daughter in his hand, and I did not want to startle him into dropping her. It was dark in the room so I quenched my eyes to see who stood there and as the light bounced off the walls from the moon shining in through the window, a forgotten face was revealed "Jacob".

I stood there in shock , when I was thrown into multiple visions of my wedding day and its events. The perfect wedding, with me looking into Edward eyes and seeing my favorite smile, suddenly the image changed to see Jacob turn into a wolf and leap into the air toward Edward & I; the vision changed again, pain unspeakable pain, and then nothing. In the back of mind I could not believe Jacob could of tried to murder Edward and myself, but he did, and nearly cost me my children's lives. Now he has the guts to be in home holding my child. Was he here to finish the job he started? So many emotions began to rise within me, one being fear for my babies and the other, unadulterated hate for my long lost friend. I had to stop him from hurting my family. Without thinking, I screamed his name, or was it more that I growled his name.

"Jacob ! How dare you show your face, and what do you think you are doing with my daughter? I tried to put as much venom into my voice as I could.

"Bella, Bella, is it really you? His voice became happy, which was unexpected being so he tried to kill us not some many days ago.

"Get away from my children. You're here for me and Edward, they are innocent leave them be" I found myself moving closer to him holding my daughter, while trying to figure out his next move and how would I get my daughter out of his hands.

"I know they are innocent, that is why they are coming with me and so are you" He said with authority in his voice.

'Jacob just put her down, we can talk about this outside. You are scarring them " I pleaded like a desperate mother when I heard the cries of my other two babies. The cries must have startled him as well, because he slowing placed my daughter back into her crib.

I don't know what happened next, but in a blink of an eye, I was lifted and placed by the cribs. While still confused, I turned toward the door, when I heard a loud crash from the hallway. Snarls and growls erupted and I looked down at my babies comforting them, whispering everything is alright now, because daddy is here.

EPOV

My plan was simple get the mutt out of the house so Bella does not see him. She had been through so much already ,and I did not want to cause her any further distress, besides I was not going to give Jacob another chance at killing my family or even knowing the birth of Bella and my children.

I left the house as planned, while Bella was taking a bath. I would wait outside listening for Jacob to make his move, but also be careful to be far enough from the house that he does not hear me as well. I hovered in the surrounding forest around the house, but made a mistake by reminiscing on my family and a future with Bella, that I almost missed what was taking place within our home.

Jacob was in the nursery. How did I know , I heard Bella pleading with the mutt to return our daughter to her crib. This was what I wanted to avoid, and worst than ever the dog now knew about our children. I knew I had to hurry. I did not know what Jacob would do to them, but knew he would kill if given the chance, after all he tried before. One thing was for sure, I would not loose my family when I just got them back.

I ran through the forest with a fury, pushing myself faster than I have ever ran. When the house was in sight I pushed pass the front door and up the stairs, hearing Jacob's intent to take my family away from me. Entering the nursery I grabbed Bella and placed her safely in front of our children's cribs, and grabbed Jacob dragging him into the hallway.

It took a minute for him to comprehend what was happening, but in no time Jacob turned into his true self, slinging us both over the hall rail, crashing down into the lower floor.

Jacob's thoughts were loud and clear " You will die this time bloodsucker, and don't worry I will take care of Bella and your precious babies will call me dad. Bella was destined to be mine and now she will be" With his thoughts, my angered flared and a growl erupted from my chest. For a second I forgot why he was needed in the first placed and I threw the overgrown wolf into the nearest wall, making it crumble under the impact of his weight.

"Do you think a fantasizing child can come between me and my wife, and in case you forgot, yes Bella is my wife. You lost, get over it. The one she wanted is the one she choose. Are you so delusional, that you don't think Bella remembered what you tried to do to her? If it weren't for a need for your services, I would kill you now" I spoke to Jacob's wolf form, but of course I knew Jacob would not back down, and right on cue he sprung at me with force.

The impact threw us both into another wall. I all but had enough, and this was not the outcome I had expected, though I was enjoying myself just a little. I sent out a growl as I picked the massive wolf up and preceded out the door. I figured if I am going to calm him down it minus well be outside to stop further house damage. Esme is already going to be furious, about what her house looks like now.

I threw Jacob a distance to stand my ground

"Jacob enough! This is not what we need to be doing here right now " He all but stalked toward me showing all his teeth. His thoughts "So your giving up bloodsucker"

"No Jacob I would enjoy, the time to rid our lives for the likes of you, but we have a problem, that requires you"

"No you have a problem, but don't worry after tonight you won't be my problem" I noticed he had stopped. I just needed to get through to him.

"Wrong dog, you do have a problem, as a matter of fact all of folks will soon have a major problem"

"What are you talking about leech?"

"Jacob, I need you to see reason and transform so we can talk properly. I give my word that I will not harm you"

"And your word means what to me, if it is so important than talk to me this way, or are you just trying to slow the time in me killing you" He had got to be kidding me. I give him credit the cub was in denial, did he really think he would have a chance? I was not going to give into his ego, so I got right to the point.

" In less than a months time, forks will be a target of our kind, and any human in sight will be killed and that includes La Push "

"What Charlie was not enough for you, now you gone and invited your extended family to join the buffet" I looked at him shocked, he had known about Charlie and thought we had something to do with it.

"Yeah that's right leech, I know what you did, and in your own words, do you really think Bella would forgive you! "

"You're wrong Jacob. I love Bella, I would never cause her that much pain, by killing her father"

"But you knew"

"Yes , we just recently heard through the news and have done some investigating ourselves"

"Let me guess, Bella does not know?" It was not a question but a statement.

'No she does not know, and I plan to keep it that way for now"

"Why leech, were you afraid she would see you for what your kind really are capable of and leave you for someone a little more, as we say human"

"Are you that senile mutt, it was not about fear, I have never stopped her from having a normal life, heck I left so she would, this was Bella's decision and I do not make mistakes twice. When I left it was the biggest mistake of my life, and now I have her back in my life, I will not ever let her go."

"Enough of the soap opera leech, what is the real reason you have not told her that her father is dead". Pain settled into my chest for the real reason, as I remembered that day.

"You really want to know, it was the day of our wedding when you tried to kill her, when I learned of it fully and I had planned to tell her after she gave birth , but it never came to mind as my wife was fighting for her life, after what you did! Jacobs mind went blank and images of that faithful day came at him in rapid speeds.

A growl erupted from Jacob when he remembered fully what took place that day.

"Bella was not human, she was one of you,I was not going to let her be a killer like you, she didn't deserve that life . Now that I think of it, why is she human now? "

"She was never turned, but right now, that is not important. We are getting off track" He did not need to know any more or the true reasons for Bella's transformation.

"What are you trying to hide blood sucker?"

"Nothing Jacob. I brought you out here to save your tribe, and the people of Forks"

"We are not in any danger, we can handle ourselves"

"Are you so sure. What about the people of Forks, do you not care what happens to them?"

"This is your doing leech, for just being alive" he was right I had always fought reason to our existence, but I also vowed to save human life.

"You may be right mutt but it still does not stop the fact that they are coming" I said like I was talking to a five year old for him to fully understand what was coming.

"So, why don't you speak crypt to your kind and let them know this is your territory?"

"Because they are doing all of this because they want to kill Bella" That got his attention. Jacob turned around and headed into the woods, and returned in his human form.

"Spill leech" He said with anger

I began to explain what happened in Phoenix with James, and how we thought Victoria was behind the recent events against Bella. In return Jacob to my surprised, informed me of recent attacks in and around Forks due to a one red headed leech, they had trouble capturing. Jacob also went into more detail of what the pack had come across in Charlie's house. My thoughts and his were the same, Charlie's disappearance was due to Victoria looking for Bella, and once Bella knew, she will be devastated.

"So what do you need the pack for"

"Alice has seen over twenty newborn vampires that will arrive. Ordinarily that would not be a problem with our sister family involved" Jacob cut me off

"Woah leech, it is bad enough we actually have a fortune vamp, but nobody said nothing about more bloodsuckers than the ones coming"

"They are old friends of ours that share the same eating habits as us. They believe in the survival of humans just as much as my family. Jacob what you don't understand is that we are not going up against, the average vampire. The ones that will attack Forks will be fairly newly created, and that poses a deadly situation even for us." Jacob really looked confused by my statement, he put me in the mind of someone trying to solve a really hard math problem without paper, so to allow some of his brain cells to remain I continued in my explanation.

" Newborns have an uncontrollable strength, strength even greater than what we possess. If they were able to just get their hands around you it would be over before you could blink. But that is just a start of what makes them a terror to deal with. Newborns are volatile and their only focus is for the kill, ultimately they are blood thirsty, and are driven by this. There is no rationalizing with them, it is hard for them to be controlled and human life means nothing in their case." This brought back memories of my newborn years and I cringed at the thought.

"So you guys can't handle them all by yourselves is that what you are saying?" He had a smirk on his face like he had won the lottery

"What I am saying Jacob is, more is better in this case, and in this case we have little room for mistakes when it comes to protecting human life. So can we count on the pack for their assistance?" Jacob went back into deep thought, pondering his options, but in his thoughts they were leaning toward the right choice.

" I have to get the counsel to agree and explain to the pack the situation, so we will be in touch" Jacob turned to leave

"Jacob, Bella must not know any of this, she is still very weak from the births and needs time to heal, before we put anymore burdens upon her. Also the safety of my children is most important, the pack must not present a danger or our treaty is broken

"Don't temp me bloodsucker,honestly you broke the treaty in my book the moment you took a human as a wife, but that remains to be decided. For the subject of Bella, she is not weak and should know what involves her. I know Bella would want to know and if you do not tell her soon , then I will" I knew he was serious, and I also knew he was right, but when was the best time?

" I will Jacob, I will" I frowned knowing it was unavoidable, and she would have to be told.

" And bloodsucker our conversation about Bella is not over. I will find out what you did to her." With that he transformed and disappeared through the forest.

I headed back to the house, to be with the loves of my existence, my wife and my children. Even though things seem to be going the right way, for some reason I just could not shake the feeling that something big was going to happen within my family.

**Hello I know its been a while so I did not want to leave you with a major what the heck ending, but keep in mind this is part one of two separate parts. For those who wonder where the rest of the Cullen's are, they will be back in the next chapter, and soon the plot will come completely together. As I said before we are nearing the end of this story I say about maybe 6-8 more chapters and a possible continuation sequel along with an all human story I have been wanting to write. The next chapter should be up by the weekend, and the chapters should come weekly after that until finished. I love my readers and have enjoyed reviews and concerns for the continuation of this story, that is what keeps me motivated to write more, so you guys know what to do hit that button and tell me your thoughts. See ya next chapter **


	29. One Missed Call part 2

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyers**

**A/N: I am not going to give a long speech, here is the next chapter in this story and also if you guys have not heard I have posted a new story called Life's Unfortunate Events, a new chapter will also be posted shortly for this story, so guys check it out as well. Now on to the story, as I said before the story will start coming together now so enjoy.**

_One Last Call part 1_

_Previously:_

"_Don't temp me bloodsucker, honestly you broke the treaty in my book the moment you took a human as a wife, but that remains to be decided. For the subject of Bella, she is not weak and should know what involves her. I know Bella would want to know and if you do not tell her soon , then I will" I knew he was serious, and I also knew he was right, but when was the best time?_

" _I will Jacob, I will" I frowned knowing it was unavoidable, and she would have to be told. _

"_And bloodsucker our conversation about Bella is not over. I will find out what you did to her." With that he transformed and disappeared through the forest. _

_I headed back to the house, to be with the loves of my existence, my wife and my children. Even though things seem to be going the right way, for some reason I just could not shake the feeling that something big was going to happen within my family._

**One Last Call part 2 - JPOV**

After leaving the leech, I wondered through the forest for a little while trying to get my thoughts together. I knew what the bloodsucker said, and if it was to happen would cost many lives, if we did not stop them. I was angry because no matter what the situation were, they were the cause of this whole mess regardless. If they never existed than, I would not be the way I am, and Bella and I would have been.

Just thinking about the undead being intimate with my Bella and impregnating her with what should have been my seed, makes my skin crawl. He says he loves her, but not like I can with her. My love would be without hurting or having to be careful with every touch. It would be natural as it should be. She was mine.

As the anger took over another plan started to form. Just because I was about to do the right thing, doesn't mean that a leech there can't actually get dead in the fight by accident, I mean all leeches sort of all look alike once the fangs come out.

Of course I will be around to be that shoulder to cry on, and a permanent father figure. To be called dad by his children since they are human after all, and get what's due me, yeah a win/ win for me. Now, lets get home to get this little party started shall we.

EPOV

I slowly walked back at a human pace to gather my thoughts, before I saw my wife, and try to explain what just happened. I am not going to lie I wanted to rip that mutts head off, but unfortunate he was needed. Coming into view was my home and I automatically heard the cries of my children.

"Bella" She was sitting in the rocking chair rocking Brianna and Anthony, while they cried.

"I think they sense that something happened, and knew one of their parents were involved. It was strange Edward as soon as you left the nursery, that is when they started, and just now, they are starting to calm" I couldn't say that I did not feel smug about this new information, but it confirmed that my children had a bond to me as well in my well being. I would need to speak to Carlisle on this matter soon.

"Edward did you, I was so scared that you were not coming back, but then I saw you without Jacob…." Bella put her head down and closed her eyes. I knew what she was trying to say.

"No love even though he deserved much worse I could never take his life. I know how that would hurt you. I gave him the option to leave peacefully, and he easily took it.

"Growing up Jacob, he was always so gentle and kind, he was best friend. I don't know where all this aggression could be coming from" I walked over to the rocking chair and kissed the foreheads of my children before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss to Bella's lips.

I knew Bella had been childhood friends with the mutt but given his position as a new werewolf he was just simply unstable, and to tell Bella that for now, it was best not to have him around our little family, would break her heart.

"Bella, Jacob is angry Love. He is in love with you no matter if you don't agree, and it is hard for him to get over, especially when your his first love"

"It was never like that, Jacob was always just a friend to me, I never lead him to believe any else other wise " I smiled at my wife. She was so darn naive, and cute at the same time.

"Love lets get the kids in their crib right now, we have somethings to talk about, that may not be easy, and personally I would very much like to spend the remainder of the night with my wife before the family arrives tomorrow morning"

Carefully Brianna and Anthony's sleeping bodies were placed in their cribs, while we retreated back to our bedroom for the night. If I can have my way tonight, the more important things will definitely be discussed in the morning, but at this time what parts will I reveal or not reveal to my wife is unknown.

JPOV

After leaving the leech I phased and set my headings for La Push. It was odd, that even now transforming within the last few weeks away from La Push, my mind remained silent except the occasional voice of Sam the Alpha. I had not figured this new development out as of yet, but found it a relief to have my own thoughts to myself without intrusion.

"Jacob, Jacob, Please answer" I heard the frantic voice of Sam

"What's got your pants in a bunch"

"Jacob where have you been and why have you not responded? The pack has been going crazy because no one has been able to hear you. They all thought you were dead. Don't even get me started on the counsel and your dad" All this time I had been so focused on Bella, that, I forgot about what stress I may have caused my father.

"I am sorry Sam, but we have other problems besides my absence to deal with"

"What do you mean Jacob?"

"Let's just say, that I found the Cullens and Bella, and they have so graciously lead a slew of their kind to Folks" I might of implicated it was intentional of the Cullens in my wording, but can you blame me, I am teenager who is angry.

"Jacob what are you talking about?"

"Like I said there are a lot of leeches coming to Forks and La Push, someone told them it was a free buffet and they accepted the invitation." More exaggeration but what did I care

"Jacob if what you say is true than we must prepare for attack, will you be coming home as well"

"I am in route now, why is it you can not see me or hear me?"

"I do not know Jacob, but the counsel has a theory. Do you know how many are coming and how did you learn of this information Jacob?" I knew once they knew the Cullens are trying to stop this from happening, my sarcasm will not look so funny anymore

"Long story, but for the short of it the Cullens"

"So it would seem there is a lot of the story missing, Jacob. We called a counsel meeting for night fall, will you be able to get here in time?"

"Yes, and Sam a lot more" With that our communication ended and I pushed forward for La Push.

Once I arrived in La Push, I still had a little time before the meeting, but I knew the one person that I had to see; my dad. I approached our little aboad it was nothing special to be honest, nothing like the mansions that the Cullens could afford, but it was home. Our home put you in the mind of a log cabin.

My dad and I had actually put a lot of work into renovating this home before his accident. Our home had been handed down through generations, and each family added to its foundation, more and improved renovations. Through my reminiscing I did not see my father wheel himself onto the porch.

"Jacob" I looked up to see that my father looked to of aged another ten years, his expression told me he was not happy with my actions.

"Dad"

"Where did you go son? I thought we lost you too" lost me too, what was he talking about?

"Lost me too" I asked in confusion

"Yes I lost a great friend Charlie and I also thought, I had lost my only son to those monsters as well. You could of called Jake, but no you had this old man worried out his mind. We searched as far as we could but never found you. I never gave up hope though, that you were still alive, but when the pack could no longer hear you, I begun to think other wise"

I held my head down. I felt so ashamed that I had done this to my father when he depended on me, and yes he was right I could of called.

"Dad, I am sorry. I was so possessed with finding the killers of Bella and Charlie that nothing else mattered, until I had answers. Bella and Charlie would have wanted that"

"Jacob did you find what you were searching for son?" It wasn't so much a question but a statement. I sat down on the porch stairs and let out a breath that I did not know I even had.

"I found Bella dad"

"That's great son, but where is she?" I frowned at this

"I found Bella at her wedding" I hated the day she became officially his

"Oh, I am sorry Jacob, I am guessing it was that Cullen boy then, no other person held her eye, sad to say"

"Yah" Before I could continue he cut me off

"Look Jake, I know you have feelings for Bella. I just want you to know, we all love her, but she has made her choice with the Cullen boy. You got to let her go. Bella was not meant to be yours son, or else she would of choose you. There is someone for you. Love knows no bounds and we can't control who will hold our hearts, but it is clear now who holds hers.

"No I won't accept that, she is just confused. I am the better choice. I am more healthy for her"

"We don't always get what we want in life son, but our ancestors know who the right person is for each of us, that is why you have the ability to imprint on your soul mate. This ensures the survival of the tribe. Do you understand son it was not in the stars for Bella, and that there is another destined to be yours"

My father leaned forward in his wheelchair and placed a hand on my shoulder. I knew he was trying to comfort me, but it still did not cause the pain to go away. How can our ancestors match you to someone whom you do not love, and take from you the one whom you do love, for what, just look at what happened to Sam and Leah who loved each other. And all this hurt for what, all for the benefit to ensure survival of the tribe, did they even considered us in that factor, what we want?.

It all seems like a cruel joke to me. I knew when my transformation occurred that my imprinting abilities were active, but yet I never imprinted on Bella. I had made up my mind that I would choose who I would be destined to be with, and not some ancestral folklore magic..

"Jacob, I know that look, and what ever it is you are planning don't. No good will come from it, and no matter how you try take away some ones true love, that love will never be given to you, so think about it son. You know your mother would want you to be the better man , and so do I"

"I don't know what you are talking about Dad, I'm not plotting anything just thinking how life is just so unfair like you say" My father nodded but I knew he did not believe a word I said. I knew he did not respond more, because it was time for the counsel meeting and he was an elder.

The counsel consisted of Billy Black, Old Quil, Sue Clearwater and Sam Uley

"This counsel is now in session, we are here to determine if there is indeed a threat to our people and the people of Forks, and what course of action should be taken as the guardians of these lands as were our ancestors before us. To better understand this we will hear the words of our own Jacob Black" Billy Black opened the floor.

"As all of you know that Bella had been missing and Charlie was attacked and has been declared dead. I could not accept this. I had to have answers, so I left in search of Bella, in which I found her."

"So Bella is not dead than?" asked Sue

"No very much alive and married now to that leech Cullen."

"How do you know she has married him Jacob" Sam Uley questioned

"I saw with my own eyes when the minister said you may kiss the bride, it sealed their union, but it is not the only thing that I learned. Bella has also given birth to triplets" The pack was in an uproar at this

"Everyone calm down now. We already know that vampires can't reproduce so that is no concern to us" said with authority by Billy Black

"Ah but you are wrong father, the children are the product of Bella and Edward Cullen himself"

"They have broken the treaty making more bloodsuckers, they must be killed" Screamed Paul

"Jacob how do you know of this"

"During the wedding, I attacked but was out numbered and one of them injured me enough so that Dr. fang had to put me back together again. They placed me in a different area of their house in a private room, while I healed"

"See he even admits they attacked him, why are we still sitting here" Paul once again eager for the start of war

"Sit down Paul, you are being irrational right now. Jacob has already stated he attacked them first, it was self defense, and obviously they did not want to kill him or they would have, continue Jacob" Sam stated

"A few days passed and I was fully healed. I was lying in bed when I overheard that they were going to hunt and that Bella and the leech would remain. I made plans to rescue Bella and destroy the abominations, but when I finally made it to their room, the babies all had heart beats. Cullen's children have blood running through their veins"

Voices ranged throughout of how could this be possible, and what does this mean.

"Jacob were you sure they were human son"

"I held one she was beautiful, she was a perfect blend of him and Bella" It hurt to tell the truth of his offspring

"How do we know they are incapable of killing, looks can be deceiving" Quinn questioned

"For one they have no teeth, all gums man, and plus I saw a breast pump which means Bella is breast feeding them. I did not smell any blood in the nursery."

"We will continue on that information later, but for now we need to know more about this attack" Billy spoke

"Well once I entered the nursery, I was confronted first by Bella, in which I tried to get her leave, but before I could get them out, Cullen attacked me, drawing us outside."

"Then what happened" Sam spoke

" Cullen said he was not there to fight but to talk, so I told him to talk. It seems our red headed leech is the aftermath of an attack on Bella in which the Cullens killed her mate to save Bella. The red head is out for revenge in the worst way"

"I knew something more was the cause for the incident in Phoenix last summer with Bella, but never a vampire attack" Billy spoke out loud of his thoughts

"So you are telling us that all the killings have been because of the Cullens" Paul yelled

"Man they saved Bella" Jacob turned and confronted Paul face to face

" For the purpose of her leading more innocents to their deaths. Jacob man, she is not worth it Bella, she obviously didn't want you because she choose him and bared his children freely. Honestly would you get over your crush or is it obsession already. In the best interest of everyone she needs to be eliminated along with the Cullens, that's what this leech wants right, so why not give her what she's so freely killing innocents for. It's a done deal man, open shut, and her revenge I say would be done with it. What's seven more vampires mean to us anyway?"

"Shut up Paul.. One more word and I will rip your heart out, Bella is human and so are her children. We made a vow to protect human life and that is what we are going to do"

"Jacob how many?" Billy asked

"All the recent deaths, the Cullen believe there are being changed, so around twenty right now"

"Why did Cullen tell you this?" Sam asked

"Because apparently these vampires are different than the Cullens"

"How So " For the first time Old Quil spoke

"Cullen says that these vampires are freshly made, he called them newborns. He says at this stage they are stronger, deadlier, driven by their bloodlust, can not be persuaded, and even as vampires themselves they have trouble killing them alone."

"So these vampires are even a concern to the Cullen's survival "

"That I don't know, but it seems that there is some concern for their warfare against them"

"Did he say when they are suppose to arrive" Sam asked

"One month, with the first snowfall of the season"

"How are they asking to utilize our services" Asked Billy

"I told Cullen we would be in touch once I met with the counsel"

"I want to schedule a meeting with Carlisle since I trust him more than the others, and from there we will determine our best course of action on this matter. As of right now we will have 24 hour patrols on our land to protect our people. This meeting is adjourned till then"

BPOV

Last night Edward mentioned he wanted to talk to me about something important, but I opt to be told this morning. With the stress of Jacob, I had enough of excitement for that day and just wanted the comfort of my babies and my husband for the remainder of night.

I woke up to an empty bed. I know Edward did not sleep, but he generally kept me company while I sleep, so he was the first thing I saw each morning. The brightness coming through the window blinded me, while I adjusted to my surroundings.

It was almost noon, but how had I sleep so long and not even hear any cries. I knew the family was not due back for the next two hours, so there was only one guess where my husband could possibly be. I shuffled from the bed and took care of my morning needs, and got dressed.

I walked into the kids room and no one was there, but then I heard my lullaby being played. I walked into the music room to the most adorable sight ever. Edward had all three babies in their own individual bouncers with pacifiers, turned toward the piano while he played to them. Edwards personal audience.

"No one else would listen to you so you had to create your own audience I see" He smiled

"But I would never have a problem with this audience running away would I now" I walked over and kissed his lips then sat down on the beach beside him, to hear him continue to play. Twenty minutes later and all three of our angels were out like a light. Edward and I quickly carried them to their room an tucked them in for the naps.

"How is it that you did not wake me"

"Love your body is still recovering and since you just put fresh milk in the fridge I decided to give you a much needed break, and let you relax a little."

"And you had no problems with all three" I looked him straight in his eyes to see if he was lying to me. Edward smiled as he pulled me into a hug and slowly began kissing down my neck , and back up again

"Uh Edward you know this is so wrong in many ways"

"What ever do you mean" as he continued to nibble with a hint of a smile against my skin, he knew he was playing dirty to deter my attention.

"It's not working "

"Not even if I do this" Edward looked me in the eyes and gave that panty dropping smirk then kissed me, with so much passion that I literally lost memory of all today's scheduled events. Man he was so good , and he knew it. Right about this time we heard the loudest laugh

"See I told ya Eddie boy here has turned into a nymph. Since he lost his 100 year virgin status. That stuffs good isn't Eddie hot pants." And right on Cue we heard a slap

"Ow Rosie baby, I was just telling the man the facts, now that his status has changed to I'm a big boy now " He said to Rose wiggling his eyebrows, while she rolled her eyes.

Behind Rose and Emmett were the rest of the clan with amused expressions, while Jasper tried to control himself.

"Well Bella I can't top that entrance, so I'm just going to go see my angels" With that Esme hugged me, and went up the stairs toward the nursery. Alice stood there with a big grin on her face bouncing from foot to foot, while Jasper smiled down at his wife.

"What Alice !" True to form Alice danced over and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Oh nothing, I just missed you as all" This caused me to raise an eyebrow, she was definitely up to something. She said nothing else and her and Jasper followed Esme's path up the stairs.

I turned my face into Edwards chest "I swear she has an arterial motive.

"Love when does Alice not have motives"

"I heard that!"

"_Edward I take it everything went well, because my vision now shows us in forks but there are a lot of blocks which leads me to believe the Counsel will rule in our favor for assistance. I also have seen more details so when you are ready come find me to discuss"_

In all of the craziness that is our family, we never saw Emmett and Rose take their leave, but most important did not notice a set of gold eyes still watching us, until someone cleared their throat. I unwrapped myself from Edwards embrace.

"Carlisle"

"Bella, Edward. Bella how are you feeling today, and have there been any new developments with my grandchildren?"

"Well Carlisle I feel good, and the babies are really good and have been, adjusting well to all their feedings, but I am still wondering if they will eventually need more, than what I am capable to give" I did not have to reiterate any further he knew what I meant

"Well that's good news to hear, and as for that Bella only time can predict, but I am glad that we are making good progress. I will take my leave now and see my grandbabies. Oh Edward I need to have a word with you when you can" I looked at Edward and he smiled to let me know it was ok.

"Well actually Carlisle now is good, so I can spend the rest of the day with my beautiful wife" He leaned in and placed a small kiss to my lips

"I will be right back love then we can have our little talk"

"Edward, I will meet you in my study when you are ready" He nodded and Carlisle left.

"Ok, I had plans to go to my truck. I have completely abandoned her, it is the only reminder right now of Charlie till I can come up with a plan" I saw a change in Edwards appearance but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"You go and enjoy your truck sweetheart" he kissed my cheek and was gone.

I walked to our 25 car garage, that was an exaggeration of course but it was larger than any garage that I had ever encountered and it did house 8 cars.

There sitting in the corner was my baby it had been weeks since I drove her, and come think of it I don't even remember how it got here.

I ran my hand of the body taking in its features like I always did. It brought me back to a time when life was simple with Jake. Opening the door I heard something fall out. Looking down was my cell phone. I totally forgot about it since I got Edward back in my life. I knew it was dead, so I found my car charger in the glove compartment and plugged it in.

The phone came to life as soon as I turn the ignition. Almost immediately it began to chirp, which want I assumed were missed calls, possibly from Charlie. I knew I needed to listen if only just to hear my fathers voice again. I pressed the voicemail dial button and went through all the calls of pleas for me to come home. On the last call I froze as I heard its message

"Bella"

**Sorry to leave it there but there is so much about to happen and I have to break up the chapters sufficiently enough to accommodate . For those of you that are still with me thank you for you dedication. I have a proposition for you guys if you can guess who voice that was , they will get a full week preview of the coming chapter. So without further ado hit that button. **


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30: RUDE AWAKENING- TEASER **

**BPOV**

"Bella" my father's voice seemed worn as he said my name.

_Bella I know you are pregnant with Edward Cullen's child, please come home, we can work through this. I can help you. Bella I love you, please come home" He knew, but how did he find out? I was brought out of my wonderings, when I heard the next words from my father's mouth, but he wasn't speaking to me._

"Leave now or I will use this. I don't want to hurt you young man" Someone was in the house, and from the sounds of it, Charlie did not let him in. I actually feared for that stupid soul, because my father was a man of his word. Charlie would shoot him. I listened closely to hear why he was in our home in the first place. "Our home" brought tears to my eyes; I missed my home and Charlie so much. At first nothing else was heard in the message, and then came a loud crashing sound. I knew something had shattered, but was unprepared for the blood curling scream of my father Charlie.

"Dad"! I screamed into the phone like he was on the other end and could hear me. Oh God, please let him be alright, I prayed as tears began to stream down my face in droves.

More screams came across the phone from my father, and then my heart stopped as I heard a voice that I never wanted to hear again. "That must have really hurt", she paused "Humans are just so fragile". No! Victoria had Charlie; I slumped into the staring wheel crying, while with shaking hands held the only life line I had to my father.

Charlie's voice held his pain as he spoke, "What do you want?

"Oh, I have a lot, that I need from you, but first, Where, is that daughter of yours? Bella is her name?" She came for me was all I could think over and over as my father faced this monster alone.

"I won't tell you anything" Charlie screamed at her

"Oh wrong answer, you will tell me everything I need to know" At that moment, I heard the loudest scream my father has let out then the phone went dead. My body shock uncontrollably, barely holding myself together. What had I done? I left Charlie's, to protect him, and because of me, I could not finish that thought. I had to find out if my father was still alive, though I almost knew the chances were slim to none.

I don't know how long I sat in my truck just crying, but was awakened from my stupor when hands reached around me and lifted me to their chest. Edward was all that registered as he carried me into our home.


End file.
